Dead Nevermore
by resalemomof2
Summary: This story takes place 6 years after Dead in the Family.  It's my take on Sookie and Eric's relationship if I were in Sookie's shoes. It is my first attempt and I'm loving it.
1. Chapter 1

I felt him as soon as he entered the front door. I could feel his anticipation, his anxiety, and most of all his love. I was torn, I didn't know if I just went to bed if he would leave, or if he would come bounding up the stairs as he had so many times before looking for me, or worse call out for me and wake my sleeping children, so I made my decision quickly and headed for the stairs. I stopped at the top step and let my eyes adjust to the moonlight and there he was, my Viking, beautiful, never changing, a thousand thoughts went through my head. Would he still want me, would he find me attractive, five years is a long time and so much had changed in my life, but he still looked like he did when I left Fangtasia, when he let me go to have my normal life, when everything changed for me.

It felt like an eternity when in reality it was just a few seconds and he did come up the stairs wrapping me into a bone crushing hug. He felt so good all those muscles working to hold me and pick me off the floor to embrace me. Then his mouth found mine and I could feel his desire not just through the bond, but in the urgency of his kisses, and the hardness in his pants pressing up against me. Five years just melted away. He lifted me and carried me down the stairs and into my room and he flipped on the bedside lamp as he laid me back on the pillows. I saw that unlike the two rooms that Pam had obviously redone upstairs for my children, this room (my room), the room that we had made love in so many times, he left untouched.

His eyes caught mine and he slowly backed away. "My lover, say something." he said in a ragged voice as if trying to catch his nonexistent breath. I had to think carefully about my response, too many thoughts were running through my head. "Eric." I sighed. "Oh Eric, I don't even know where to begin." I whimpered. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head, slowly bringing his soft lips to mine.

"I've missed you" he said quietly. "I've missed you too, but a lot has happened, I can't go back in time." I answered.

"Sookie, you are mine, five years is nothing in eternity, don't you see that." He was trying to be patient; I could both hear it in his voice and feel it through the bond. That stupid bond, that is why I was here, that was how I found myself in this position to begin with, if only I had enough courage to break it, but I hadn't, not then, and certainly not now that there were two sleeping children above us. I needed Eric, I just wasn't sure how much, or how much I wanted him to know. Luckily the bond wasn't as good as it used to be since we only shared vials of blood once a year since I left Louisiana, but I could tell that he wanted to change that, and quickly.

"Eric, five years might not be a long time to a vampire, but five years can change a human, it certainly has changed me, I am no longer the Sookie that you knew." There I said it; I told him I was no longer his, well sort of. "Of course you are still my Sookie, yes you have changed a little, you are soft in new areas, you are even more voluptuous, your hips have widened, and you've cut and colored your hair, I notice that you have changed, but you are still my wife, and you will always be MINE. By the way my lover, motherhood suits you very well; I find you even more attractive than when I last saw you, you smell so sweet, what is that smell."

Of course he would notice my physical changes. "Eric I'm not just talking about my body, and I am not just your WIFE, I am a wife to a human now also, and that smell is my breast milk, I've started leaking, I need to pump and the baby will be up in few to eat." I got off the bed and walked to my bags getting my nightgown out and my travel case with my bathroom stuff and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I washed my face, brushed my hair, and changed my clothes the hot shower I thought about on the plane earlier was just going to have to wait.

When I walked out of the bedroom Eric was sitting on my bed with his head down. He was still so beautiful. His long hair falling into his face, his face so still almost as if he was sleeping sitting up, he wore a Fangtasia black tee and jeans with flip flops just like he did every time I closed my eyes and pictured him while I was away. I loved him, but I also loved Mike my human husband, but most of all I loved my children sleeping upstairs, and they were who I was going to have to put first this time. Not my beautiful Viking, not me, but Aidan & Adele. It was all I could do not to go to Eric, wrap my arms around him and tell him to make love to me. My entire body longed to be touched by him, but now was not the time to think about that. I had one week to figure out why I had been summoned back to Louisiana, forced to bring my children with me, and leave my husband behind. It was Sunday night and Mike would be arriving on Saturday morning. If I didn't have things resolved and set with Eric by then, I would have to tell Mike everything that I'd kept from him.

"Eric, I'm tired, it's been a very long day." (Adele starting crying upstairs) "I need to take care of her needs and then try to get some sleep. If you come tomorrow night after sunset I promise you can meet Aidan & Adele, and then after I put them to bed we can talk about everything you want to know, I'll answer all your questions, we can do that all week long if you'd like. But come Saturday my husband will be joining me, and you and I need to know where we go from here."

As I walked out of the room and up the stairs I heard the door slam.

I ran into the nursery, picked up Adele and sat down in the rocking chair to nurse her. While she sucked I thought about the nursery. It used to be my room and when I left it was just a guest room that Claude had stayed in at one point in time. Now it was a princess room with a pink canopy crib, and a castle doll house and nightlight that had fairies dancing on the ceiling. Pam obviously had lots of fun decorating for my visit. She must have known long before I did that it would be needed. I needed to remember to thank her tomorrow.

Once Adele fell back to sleep I laid her in the crib and walked to the attic where Aidan was sleeping. That room used to be Amelia's for awhile and now it was decorated in Aidan's favorite football team the Indianapolis Colts plastered on the walls and blue & white everywhere. There was also a toy box full of new toys to be played with in the morning. "Auntie Pam" knew Aidan well from her visits to our home in Indiana. I kissed his little forehead and went back down the stairs to my room. I wondered if Eric wouldn't let Pam redecorate this one too, or if there wasn't time. In the morning I'd have to pay closer attention to the other rooms in the house, but for tonight all I wanted was my bed.

Unfortunately my mind would not shut down. I kept replaying the nights events in my head, and then the conversation with Pam that brought me back to my Gran's house, and even as far back as the last conversation I had with Eric at Fangtasia when I said goodbye. _Maybe I made a mistake coming back home. Maybe if I'd stayed away Eric would have accepted that I chose my life with my human husband, Maybe if I hadn't agreed to his terms all that time ago, I wouldn't be here now. But I could maybe until the sun came up and it wouldn't make a difference. Fact was I knew that I wouldn't have Aidan & Adele if I hadn't agreed to the terms, and although Eric could be thoughtful, forgiving, and loving, he was also ruthless, as any thousand old vampire was, and I couldn't have him taking his anger out on Mike. Oh _no Mike, I forgot to call him to tell him I was home. I checked the clock. It was 1am, to late to call Mike; I'd just send him a text. So I got up and went to my purse on the couch, got out my phone and texted him "sry lm l8, kids ZZZ, I'll call in mng. Luv ya" there that should do it. I put the phone on the charger, and started counting sheep; I don't remember counting past 100.

The morning came too soon for my liking. But when Aidan came jumping into my bed saying that Adele was crying I had to get up. So I ran up the stairs to get Adele as Aidan followed me. "Mommy did you see my cool new room." He said. "Yes, Aidan I saw your room, you need to remember to thank Auntie Pam when you see her tonight." I said as I was changing Adele's diaper. "Mommy, did you see all the toys in the toy box, are those all for me?" he asked. "I'm sure they are, and after breakfast and you get dressed you can play with them ok." He smiled and I heard him think that he loved his room and toys here and he wished he could live here all the time so Auntie Pam would spoil him. I immediately started laughing out loud, and Aidan gave me an uhoh look when he realized I knew what he was thinking and then I heard him think _Mom you shouldn't listen in unless I give you permission right. Right I thought back._ And he just grinned. At four he was just too smart for his own age, and he had way better control over his telepathy than I ever did.

After feeding Adele I laid her in the bassinet in the kitchen, it matched the one in our home that Pam had giving me as a baby shower gift with Aidan, I smiled as I remember how excited Pam was that she got to come to my baby shower, and that I'd arranged for it to be at night just so she could attend because even after only seeing her once or twice a year for the last five years she still was one of my best friends. Then I got to fixing Aidan breakfast. Not sure what would be in the fridge or even if I could fix breakfast, but sure enough when I opened the door to the fridge it was full of everything Aidan & I liked. Pam & Eric both had knew our favorites so well. So I made some blueberry pancakes and fried up some sausage in Gran's ole frying pan.

The phone rang just as I was finishing the dishes. "Hello, Sookie speaking". "Cher, its Sam. It sure is good to hear your voice, and know that its only five minutes away." "Thanks Sam, its good to hear you too, how's it going?" I asked. "Actually I was wondering if you were up to some company, I'd sure like to come over and see ya, and those babes of yours." "Sure Sam, just give me a few to get cleaned up, I just finished breakfast dishes and I still need to get cleaned up how about an hour." "That sounds real good Cher, can I bring you anything." He asked. "Nope, we're all good here, I'll see you soon." "Bye Cher."

I checked Adele and she was sound asleep in the bassinet, so I went to find Aidan, and found him dressed and on the rug in the living room playing with a new race track and cars. _Mommy's going to take a shower I thought, listed for Adele, and don't answer the door if someone knocks unless you know who it is ok. Sure Mom no problem he thought in between the vroom vroom's and the screeches._

The hot shower felt wonderful, it started to melt away the tension I had in my shoulders all night. But my thoughts quickly came back to the meeting with Eric tonight, and the fact that my children were to meet him for the first time tonight. But before I could let my thoughts get too far into that Aidan came into the bathroom to tell me that Adele was awake. So I quickly jumped out of the shower dried off, and threw on yoga pants and a tee shirt. I dried my hair with a towel, and ran a comb though it, now that it just reached my chin I didn't have to worry about it as much, I checked the color, and sure enough it was almost time to color it dark again. I'd been a brunette for almost the entire time I'd been gone. Just another way for me to separate my new life from my old. I hurriedly brushed my teeth as Adele's whimpers turned into a bawl, and I ran into the kitchen. As soon as I picked her up the crying stopped. This one was already a Momma's girl.

Shortly after I had changed Adele and got her dressed for company there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door with Adele in hands, and Aidan peeking behind me, I saw Sam. Sam Merlotte had been my boss for 8 years before I left Bon Temps, he was a shifter, and a very good friend. When Eric and I had vampire married he was upset with me, but he knew Eric would protect me. When I came to him to quit my job, and told him I was leaving town he assumed I was moving to Shreveport to live with Eric, but when I told him that I was leaving the state, that I had asked Eric to release me from being "his" so that I could have a chance to have a normal life, and a family, Sam helped me pack and sent me off with a "Sookie, if you ever need anything just call, but please get the hell out of here as fast as you can, and don't look back." I hadn't seen Sam since I left, but I'd written him every couple of month, and he'd written back. When I got married, he sent me beautiful crystal vase as a wedding gift filled with one dollar bills to remind me of my waitressing days.

"Come on in Sam, it's so good to see you, I'm glad you called." I said as I stepped to the side so he could come in. He walked in and immediately squatted down in front of Aidan. "Hey little man, how are you?" Aidan stared at him for a minute, and I knew he was trying to read Sam's mind. "Aidan what do you say" I nudged at him. "Hi Sam, hey are you a shifter, and do you always change into a dog, or can you change into other things?" he asked. Sam grinned, and stood back up, "Well I guess that answers one question, Aidan I am a shifter, and I can change into anything but I prefer Collies he answered." "Cool, can I see." "NO, I shouted, not meaning to. "Aidan you are being rude, now please go play so Sam and I can talk." Aidan frowned but immediately went back to the living room rug to play with the new race track and cars.

"Wow Cher, you are sure going to have your hands full with that one." He laughed. "Don't I know it? I just hope little Adele here isn't as so forthcoming." I answered. "Does their Daddy know what they can do?", "No Sam, he doesn't, not yet, he doesn't even know what I can do, or you, or Alcide, or Jason, Amelia, let alone Pam or Eric. So far I've managed to keep him in the dark but I know that's all coming to an end now, and I'm just afraid of how it's all going to work out." I stammered. "Sookie, why did you come back, you seemed to have a good life, a loving husband, two beautiful children, why come back after all this time." He wondered. "I had to Sam, Eric insisted on it, and he threatened to expose everything to Mike if I didn't bring the kids to meet him. He wants to see the children he helped give me."

Just then my cell phone rang, I got up to answer it, and saw it was Mike. "Hi Honey." I answered. "Hey, why didn't you call this morning." He asked. Poor Mike, I totally forgot, being back here has got me so mixed up that I forgot to call my husband. "I'm sorry Hun, I just busy with the kids and getting ready, and the Sam my old boss stopped by to visit, and we've been catching up so I haven't even had a chance to, you weren't worried were you?" I was trying to sound calm and cool. "No, I wasn't worried, its just that this is the first time we've been apart, and me home alone without you or the kids is weird, but I can't talk long I'm on break so I'll call you when I get off work to talk to Aidan and see how the rest of your day goes. I love you, and I miss you all." "I love you too, and I'll talk to you later." I hung up.

Turning to Sam who was now playing on the floor with Aidan, I smiled, now why couldn't I have fallen in love with Sam. I could have stayed in Bon Temps, had a real family like I wanted, and not have a double life like I do now. I walked over to them and Sam looked up and smiled back at me, then what he said stopped my heart, "Cher, why do both of your babies look like miniature Northman." Ok, so it wasn't just me or Pam who noticed, now I was going to have to explain to Sam. But this was good; it would be practice for everyone else who was going to ask now that I was back in Bon Temps.

**OK this is my first try at writing anything. I love CH characters, and have read so much fanfiction that I thoroughly love. So please give me your feedback, let me know if you are wanting more, I have several more chapters in my head. A whole back-story of the last 5 years, and what's going to happen from here on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is based on a true life experience, and thinking how nice it would have been to have such an easy solution to it. Thank you so much for the feedback and thanks to CH for the inspiration.**

Sam was waiting for my answer, but I was trying to stall as I gathered my thoughts. "Would you like a drink because this is kind of a long story?" I asked. "Sure Cher, some tea would be nice if you have it." He responded. I went into the kitchen and checked the fridge, sure enough a fresh pot of sun tea was in the fridge, and not sure how they managed that but Eric always did have a day person. I grabbed the tea and a couple of glasses, and then I decided to fix some sandwiches, so I could stay in the kitchen a little longer. After I fixed a nice tray of sandwiches, fruit, chips and tea, I went into the living to feed Sam, Aidan & myself. When I walked in Sam was changing Adele's diaper, and Aidan was helping.

"Well it looks like everything is under control in here." I said smiling. Aidan jumped up to make room for the tray and we all sat down to have a living room picnic. "Aidan after lunch it will be time for you to go down for your nap, and when you wake up we'll go outside for a walk before I fix dinner. Aunt Pam is coming over tonight and she's bring a friend." I told them. "Aidan looked up with an apple in his mouth and said "Is it vampire Eric? I hope so, I want to meet him and ask him to take me flying." I just laughed, but Sam looked a little concerned. As soon as we finished eating I put Adele in the swing and Aidan up to bed for his nap. I again took my time knowing that Sam would bombard me with questions as soon as I returned.

I was right, I had no sooner sat back down when he asked "Sookie, are you going to tell me how come both Aidan & Adele look like Eric? Or are you going to avoid it all day."

"I'll tell you my thoughts on it, but I can't really say if it's true or not." I said kind of sarcastic like. Sam just stared at me, not knowing if he should push or not. "Oh all right, see I think that the reason both kids have traits of Eric is because while I was pregnant with them Pam glamour Mike into giving me a little of his blood everyday."

"What the hell Sook, are you serious, why would you let this happen, you didn't know what it would do to your babies." Sam said angrily. Well his response wasn't uncharacteristic of Sam, but it sure did send my temper flaring.

"Don't you judge me, or Mike. He was scared for my life; we were barely married 2 months when I got pregnant with Aidan. Mike had been told that he had a low sperm count, so that it would be hard for him to get me pregnant. And even though I left Eric so I could have a normal life and babies I didn't care. Mike was so sweet, caring, and honest. Never once when I read his mind and then asked him a question did he lie to me. He's simple without being a simpleton if you know what I mean. Anyhoo, once I realized that I was pregnant and didn't just have the flu I knew something was seriously wrong with me. I couldn't stop vomiting, nothing was staying down, and I started losing weight instead of gaining weight. By the time I was out of the first trimester I'd lost 26lbs. Aidan was literally sucking the life out of me. I couldn't work, eat, sleep, and Mike was so worried. None of the Doctors at the OB office I went to had any idea. They tried several different types of medicines on me, and ran more tests than our insurance would ever cover. Finally they decided the only thing they could do for me is keep my hydrated. I had a line put into my vein temporarily so that I could get IV fluids twice a day."

"Damn, Sookie, I had no idea, you never said anything in your letters except that you were pregnant, and Jason never let on anything was going on." Sam said in awe.

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know. I was fighting for my life and my baby's, it was all I could do to focus on that I didn't want to worry about what would happen if Eric found out. I knew he had to feel that something was going on because of our blood bond, but I also knew it was much weaker and that maybe he wouldn't notice. Anyways that is what was going on, and I probably could have gone throughout my pregnancy like that except that I forgot that it was March. Pam always came for her annual visit in March. So when she showed up at my house after Mike had gone to work one night and found me home alone, pregnant, and very ill she flipped out."

"Wait a minute, back up Sookie, why did Pam have an annual visit." He said interrupting.

"That was part of the agreement. When I got the courage to go to Eric and ask for as close to a normal human life as I could get he was upset but just like he always does he finds a way to compromise. He would release me from him, and allow me to pursue a normal life with a few stipulations. One was that I moved to a state or area that he had business dealing with so that he could arrange for another Sheriff to be aware of my presence, and extend their protection to me. Since Eric had married Russell the King of Mississippi, and Bart the King of Indiana he knew he could ask Bart to place me in his area in Indianapolis the capitol city and that I would be left alone. He then spoke to Alcide and asked him to notify the Indianapolis pack master to provide me day protection should the need ever arise. "

"That makes more sense now why you moved to a cold state when you love the sun." Sam stated.

I smiled at Sam, I knew this was a lot to take in, and I was so glad to finally open up to someone who would listen with understanding, so I continued my story.

"The second stipulation was that I had remain both married and bonded to Eric. Since most states don't acknowledge a human to vampire marriage even today let alone 5 years ago it would not interfere with me marrying anyone else. And to continue the bond I had to agree to meet with him once a year to swap blood. Only I didn't agree to that part. I told him seeing him or being with him would make it to difficult to pursue a relationship with anyone else, and him showing up once a year would not be tolerated in any human marriage, so once again we compromised. Pam my best girlfriend would come for an annual visit every March (she didn't want to miss Mardi Gras in Louisiana) to recover from all the Mardi Gras celebrating she does every year, and would bring me a vial of Eric's blood, and take back with her a vial of mine. This is how we would do the blood swap."

"My God Cher, I can't believe all of this has been going on, and Mike never suspected anything." Sam said.

"Just let me finish Sam, and then I'll answer all your questions, or at least try to, now where was I. Oh yes, Eric's third stipulation was that if for any reason I wanted to end my human marriage, or was unable to have children, that I was to immediately contact him so that he could make the arrangements and that I must return to being "His" 1 divorce was all I was allowed. I said laughingly. My stipulation was that he was to have no contact with me face to face unless deemed an emergency or my life was in danger, and that he watched over Gran's house, because I knew that Jason wouldn't do a very good job of it. So that is how Pam came to show up the March I was pregnant with Aidan, and I'm sure you can imagine what she thought. She immediately wanted to call Eric, seeing as how I was so pale and sickly she figured I was surely close to death and stricken by some horrible disease. This to her was an emergency that required Eric to see me. It took me a considerable amount of time to calm her down and get her to listen for the baby's heartbeat. Once she heard it, she announced that it was a boy, and that she was so excited because she'd get to have me a baby shower and she always wanted to put a baby in a shower and get presents and play stupid games." I hadn't known it was a boy yet, but an ultrasound later confirmed what Pam already knew just by listening to his heartbeat. And Pam's excitement overtook her fear for me so she put away her phone.

I started laughing now as I watched Sam's amusement come across his face. "Pam was so excited she couldn't contain her self, and it took her awhile but once she realized this wasn't a normal human pregnancy she called Dr. Ludwig. After bribing Dr. Ludwig not to mention the conversation to Eric, Pam got Dr. Ludwig to recommend and healer in Indiana, and Pam made the call and made arrangements for the healer, Dr. Bantz to come and see me the following night when Mike would once again be at work. Then Pam left for the night to speak to Eric on the phone. She said she had to tell him that I was pregnant and that she could not take my blood with me being in my current condition."

"The next night Pam and Dr. Bantz arrived shortly after sunset. After Dr. Bantz gave me a thorough examination she told Pam that I had what the humans called hyperemesis gravidarum, and that the human doctors had done the same things she would do, and Dr Bantz left." I got up and refilled our tea glasses and checked on Adele and Aidan. Once I was back on the couch Sam started talking. "So obviously Aidan is fine, and you got through the pregnancy, but you still haven't explained how you took Eric's blood during the pregnancy."

"Oh yes, well when Pam had called Eric he was very angry at me for not calling him myself, since he felt I was in obvious danger, but once Pam told him how ill I'd been, and that was why he hadn't been like himself recently, and that they got to have a baby shower, Eric calmed down. He wanted to speak to me, but Pam reminded him that it was against our agreement, and that if he broke the agreement I would never be "his" again. He then convinced Pam that I was weak because I hadn't been having regular doses of blood, and that in order for me to be strong enough to continue with this pregnancy so that she could throw her baby shower that this had to be corrected so Pam needed to figure out how to get me to drink more of his blood." So that's when Pam decided to glamour Mike. Mike began putting the blood in everything he tried to feed me unbeknownst to me since I didn't go near the kitchen because the smells made me more nauseated." Eric sent enough vials of blood for me to take every day until Aidan was 6 weeks old. He then told Pam to tell me that she would return with Aidan was 6 weeks old in order for us to renew our blood bond. I didn't think anything of it until Aidan was born, and even as a newborn I could tell he looked like Eric. By Eric insisting I take his blood, and making sure that Mike gave it to me he cemented his blood into both me and Aidan so Aidan has Eric, Mike, & I running through him. Luckily since I'm a natural blonde, Mike didn't think anything of it."

"Sookie, this is incredible, Does Eric know all of this?" Sam asked. "He only knows Pam's side of things, he's never seen Aidan or Adele, but he will tonight, and I'm not sure what's going to happen after that." I said quietly.

Sam just shook his head, "and little Adele, what about her?" "The same thing, I got sick, worse actually than with Aidan, I lost close to 35lbs even after the Dr's gave me the fluids, and started feeding me through the line in my arm." Only this time Mike called Pam. He found her cell number in my phone and told her that I was pregnant again, and more sick than I was with Aidan, and that he didn't know what the special voodoo medicine she got him from New Orleans was, but could she please come and visit and bring more. Of course she did, and once again I gave birth to an Eric, Mike, Sookie baby."

There I finally got it all out; maybe the speedy version leaving out a lot of the details, but needless to say Sam was the first person I'd told the truth to in four years.

Sam stood up then, so I stood up to. "Cher, I don't blame you for what you did, and I can see how great your kids are, but you need to pack up and go home to your husband. Eric is up to no good, I can tell, and if you don't take your kids and run then you are a damn fool. I love ya, but you haven't learned a damn thing in five years. Vampires always have an ulterior motive, and they always get what they want. I'm here for you, and anything I can do for you I will, but please listen. If you let Eric see those babies that have his blood in them he'll keep you forever and them too."

Sam hugged me then and started walking to the door. I had tears streaming down my face; one of my dearest friends had just told me what I feared all along. Sam turned and said "Cher, pack up and go home, I've got to get back to the bar, and I know everyone would love to see you, but I'll make excuses for you if you want." "Thank Sam" I said as I wiped my tears away with my hand. But I have to deal with is, if I leave Bon Temps with things unresolved with Eric, he'll just follow me. It time I become truthful, you've helped me with that by letting me tell you my story, now I need to tell Eric, and Mike how I feel and what really happened. But most of all I need to tell myself the truth and make up my mind as to whether I'm going to continue my so called normal human life, or if and when I'm going to be Eric's betrothed, or whether I'm going to carve out my own way. This week will tell so much, but one thing is for sure, I have a lot to do before my guests arrive tonight."

With that Sam walked out the door shaking his head and Aidan was walking down the steps ready to go play outside.

**This is just flowing out of me faster than expected. Please give me feedback as I love hearing from everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

I helped Aidan put his shoes on, and gathered Adele up into the sling I wore, and outside we went. It was a gorgeous spring day. The sun felt so good on my face. It made me think of Claude and how I hadn't spoken to him in months, and that I needed to call him so he could come and see the kids while I was in Louisiana. He was such a funny fairy, but he was crazy about kids. Maybe it was the fact that he never did get to be an uncle to Claudine's baby, or maybe it was because he was a kid at heart, but he would be my first phone call once we went back inside.

Aidan and I walked all around the house. I noticed that the shutters had been painted, and there seemed to be a new roof on part of the upstairs. I had to ask Eric about what I was going to owe him on all the things he had done to keep Gran's house up when I spoke to him tonight. But I felt enormous gratitude that he had taken such good care of the home that had been in my family for so long. I knew that Eric had been the right one to ask to watch the house and not my brother Jason. Aidan started running towards the woods, _where are you going little one I thought. I hear someone in the woods Mommy, don't you, _he thought back_._ I most certainly didn't but then again I wasn't really listening, just enjoying the sunshine and noticing my home in the daylight. But now I had to listen.

_I should have just drove over here, what was I thinking traipsing through the woods to show up on Sookie's doorstep, she's not going to have any clothes for me to change into, but since I was already out for a run, oh well, Aidan will get a kick out of it anyways._

"Mommy, its Uncle Jason, and he's in panther form, and he's coming over." Aidan excitedly told me. "Yes, baby, its Uncle Jason, let's go inside and find him something to wear once he changes back." "But Momma, I want to see Uncle Jason come out of the woods, and pet his furry ears, watch him change, and everything." Laughing out loud I couldn't contain it since my son was so excited about the wonders of the supernatural world that there was no denying he was a part of, and so accepting of, and loving every minute of it. It made my decision even harder, here surrounded by so many supes that would love, protect, and accept his abilities and possibly Adele's abilities, or back in Indiana, where everything has to be kept a secret for fear of who would want to use us, or betray us, or hurt us for what we naturally could do.

But my thoughts couldn't linger long because Jason in his half panther form came walking out of the woods. Aidan's excitement couldn't be contained as he bounced his way over to pet Uncle Jason's ears. Jason let out a low growl and Aidan burst into laughter, and when Jason's paw came up and knocked Aidan to the ground he started to roll on the ground with this half man half panther uncle of his like he would roll on the floor with a new puppy. His giggles were contagious and soon I was giggling, Adele was cooing, and Jason was letting out this loud purr that was half giggle half purr.

Only when the rolling and giggling finally came to an end did I break the silence. "Come on in to the house Jason and I'll see if I can find you something to wear." So he padded his way up the steps with Aidan at his side and I opened the door to let everyone in. The phone was ringing so I ran into the kitchen to pick it up. "Hello." "Hey, how are you, I tried calling a few minutes ago but no one answered, and you cell went straight to voicemail." Mike said at the other end. "Mike I'm so sorry, we were outside, and Jason and Aidan were playing, I didn't hear the phone." I answered. "That's ok, I just wanted to check in, and talk to Aidan for a bit." He said. "Aidan, Daddy's on the phone, he wants to speak to you." I called. Aidan came into the kitchen and took the phone from my hand. I left him to chat with his Daddy, and signaled to him not to mention vampires, shifters, or uncle were-panthers. Aidan just scowled back at me and continued to tell his Daddy about all his new toys.

I went looking for Jason some clothes. I rummaged through some of my old drawers and found a Bon Temps football tee, and sweatpants, and brought them to my bed. "Jason, I got some clothes lying on my bed, you can come in here and change." I called out to him. I then went back to the kitchen to take check on Aidan. "Daddy, are you we going to move down here." I heard Aidan ask, but once he saw me he just grinned and handed me the phone. "Hey Hun, I'm back." I said. "Sounds like Aidan loves it there, he wants to move there permanently." Mike said sounding a bit perturbed. "He's just excited because it's all new, and he gets lots of attention from the people who don't get to see him very often." I answered hoping it would make him feel better. "I guess so, but I'll be glad to come down on Saturday and see what all the fuss is about myself, I miss having you next to me in bed." He said sincerely. "I miss you too but with all the excitement going on around here I haven't had time to think, and it's only the first day here. I'm sure I'll be busy the whole week so it will fly by, and then we'll be together again." I told him, but secretly wondering for how long we would be together. "Well I'll let you visit with your brother, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you Sookie, and I can't wait to see you." "I love you too Mike, talk to you tomorrow, bye." And I hung up feeling horribly guilty about everything I was keeping from this wonderful man I had made my husband.

I walked back into the living room to find that Aidan was pouting. "I told you to wait to change until I got off the phone with my Dad." He shouted. "Calm down little buddy, you can see me change anytime, I just didn't want to hang around in my other form in case somebody stopped by the house to you and your Mom, the whole town is talking about you guys being home." Jason said defensively.

"Aidan, why don't you show Uncle Jason your new Lincoln logs Aunt Pam bought you." I said, and Aidan ran up the stairs to get them. "Aunt Pam?" Jason said inquisitively. " What else would you call a beautiful vampire who wears cashmere twin sets and pencil skirts and bring you gifts every time you visit, and never misses a holiday, or birthday, and I mean no holiday, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, 4th of July, Columbus Day, you name it and there's a package on the doorstep from Aunt Pam." I told him. "Well hell Sook, I thought you left Bon Temps to get away from the vampires, not give them a couple of kids to spoil." He spat at me. "Damn you Jason, you know damn well that I've done everything I could to stay away from all this supernatural garbage, but it's easier said than done when vampires are involved." I yelled back. "Ah, I'm sorry Sookie, it just irks the hell out of me that they have such a hold over you, and that Aidan knows Pam better than me, and that you came home not to be with your real family, but because HE summoned you. Shit you can't even have a real marriage without lying through your teeth." He stated in a mopey kind of way. "Well I'm sorry too Jason, I never asked to be a telepath, or have fairy blood in me, I never knew the first time I fell in head over heels with a man it would be a vampire, or that my brother would be bit and become a were-panther, or hell that when I finally got up the courage to leave all this, that being pregnant which should be the happiest time of my life turned into a nightmare, and just one more way the vampires could keep me tied to them, forever in their gratitude, and willing to come at their summons." I said angrily.

Jason sure knew how to push my buttons, but I guess over thirty years of practice made it easy for him. Aidan then came down the stairs carrying the round tub of Lincoln logs to show Jason so our conversation stopped. I heard Adele fussing in my bedroom so I knew she needed changed and fed, so I left the room, but I kept an inner ear on what was being said in the living room. But I should have known I didn't need to, Jason knew not to say anything to Aidan, the love he had for his nephew was overwhelming, and the jealousy I read earlier was truly because he wanted to be such a great uncle.

After taking care of Adele I brought her into the living room to see her Uncle Jason for the first time. Jason stood up and took the little bundle from my arms, "Gosh Sookie, she looks just like you did when you were a baby, I bet Gran has some pictures around here you could compare her too." Jason said lovingly. "Thanks Jason, I'm glad to think she looks like me." I said quietly. "Not that I don't see Mike in her, or even Northman, but I think she looks the most like you." He followed it with a kiss to her forehead and sat down on the couch cooing at her.

Aidan played with the Lincoln logs of the coffee table, and I just sat back and watched my family interact with one another. Is this what it would be like if I came home to Bon Temps? Would Mike be willing to move here so I'd be closer to my family? Or would Eric make that impossible for me? Would Mike even want me once he knew the truth? Or would I be able to convince Eric things were better off left alone, and I should go back to my normal life and leave Louisiana for good? So many questions I needed to figure out by the end of the week. Tonight would be so telling. Shoot, tonight, it was already 5 o'clock I needed to get the kids fed, and ready for their company tonight.

"Jason, are you staying for dinner, Pam and Eric are coming over." I asked. "I can't Sookie, I got me a date tonight, but if they give you any problems you just call Merlotte's, and Sam, Calvin, and I will run right over you here." Jason replied. "There won't be any problems Jason, but I appreciate the offer none the less." I told him matter of factly. "I better run, Aidan come give your Uncle Jason a big hug, and then step back while you watch me change." Jason said as he handed Adele back over to me. Aidan stood up and stepped back, Jason took off his clothes, and shimmered into a were-panther. Aidan's face lit up in pure delight, and he just clapped and then ran over and put his little arms around the panther's neck. Kissed the top of the panthers head and opened the door for his uncle to leave. Only there was someone else at the door already.

"Claude," I shouted and ran to the door to give him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, I just told myself to call you as soon as Jason left." I told him. Jason went ahead and out the door, and Claude stepped in shutting the door behind him. "I had to hear from Dermot that you were home Sookie, why didn't you tell me you were coming back here." He asked sounding hurt. "Well Claude it was kind of a snap decision to come, and I was going to call you like I said earlier, but I've had nothing but company all day, first Sam, then Jason, now you." I answered.

Aidan was still standing just staring at Claude, this was the first time he had ever met Claude, and Claude can be a bit intimidating. "Aidan honey, don't stare, this is our cousin Claude, and he just came over to visit sweetie." Aidan didn't answer just kept staring at Claude. Claude then walked over to Aidan squatted down, and said "Its not nice to read people's thoughts without asking permission, and its not nice to stare, but what is nice is to ask someone if they'd like to help you build a fort with your Lincoln logs." Aidan then grinned from ear to ear and said "Claude would you like to play with me." "Of course I would Aidan." Claude answered, and they both sat down to build a fort.

My son never stopped amazing me with how he won people over. It was almost as if he compelled them into playing with him, or liking, him. He never met a stranger, and as soon as he got a good read on someone they instantly fell in love with him. At four I had already seen him use this to his advantage, much like Eric would. But I'd also seen the softer gentler side of it, in just wanting to be accepted that clearly came from me, but what was most fascinating, was the way he put everything into the simplest terms of black and white, and that was definitely Mike through and through.

I sat on the couch watching Claude and Aidan interact thinking of what a shame it was that Claude didn't want kids, he was selfish and self absorbed most of the time, but whenever I saw him around kids, and he was a gently loving soul. Just then Claude looked up, and asked the million dollar question, "So are you going back to Eric, or did you just come to set some new terms to your agreement now that you got the kids you wanted, or are you hear for a different reason?" "Claude, not in front of Aidan." I answered. "If you think that a child with this sophisticated of a mind and thought structure, along with being a telepath and is walking around with vampire, fairy, and empath blood in him doesn't already know everything that's going on around him then you are more naïve than I thought." Claude stated.

My mind went blank, I just stared at Claude, what did he just say, "EMPATH". "What are you talking about Claude?" I asked in an alarmed voice. "You need to talk to your husband, both of them, I could tell as soon as I walked in the door, what Aidan was, and probably Adele too. Sookie you didn't really think you could marry just any human did you? Oh my, you did, you really thought Mike was a genuine human, that you'd found the only perfect for you human to marry and have babies with, the one thing Eric couldn't give you. Sookie how could you be so stupid?"

I continued to just stare at him, I was furious, could Claude be right, is Mike and empathy, did Eric set this up, had my entire life once again been planned by Eric, or was it something else. I was so utterly confused, and on the verge of crying when I said "OUT, Claude get out of my house, how dare you come here and berate me, how dare you ruin everything that was good, get out, I don't want to see you again, OUT!" Claude got up, kissed Aidan on the head and strolled out. As soon as the door shut I burst into tears. Aidan came over and crawled into my lap. "Mommy don't cry, Claude didn't mean to hurt your feelings, he's just jealous that you have what Claudine wanted, he's just mad that you aren't being yourself anymore." He said as he kissed my cheek. "Besides Mommy you need to hurry up Eric just woke up and he's really excited to come over here." "Aidan how do you know Eric just woke up?" I asked. Now I know that I had felt Eric's presence but was my son feeling it to, did I blood bond Eric and Aidan together too. Oh shit, Claude was right, I was being very naïve. But no more, I was going to change that stating tonight.

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. The first three chapters came very easy and I had lots of time to work on them because I had a three day weekend. But I have to go back to RL tomorrow so it might be a few more days before I get chapter 4 out. Thank you for your feedback it's very exciting and I really appreciate your enthusiasm. And thanks to CH for making her characters so real to me that I could be inspired to write about them myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

I set Aidan back on the floor to play with his toys some more, and I stood up and marched to my room. I needed to fix myself up, I always felt better when I looked the part. I quickly laid out my best pair of NYDJ jeans in dark indigo. They might be a size 10 but I'd look like an 8 in them. I then pulled out my breast hugging V-neck cashmere red sweater. Red was always a color of power, and that's what I needed to convey, I was the one with the power, and I was going to get my answers. I then marched into the bathroom and re did my makeup from this morning. Putting a little more on than I would just so that I looked like I was in control. When I looked up I felt better. Amazing what a little lipstick and some eyeliner did for a woman.

I went back into the living room to check on the kids. Adele was still asleep in her bassinet, and Aidan was watching cartoons on TV now. "Aidan, Mommy's going to fix some dinner, you holler at me if you need something or if you hear anything." "Ok Mom, I will." He replied.

I went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and pantry. I was going to make chili. I started frying the hamburger on the stove when I felt that a vampire was at the door, but it wasn't Eric, so it must be Pam. Good I'd get to question her before Eric arrived. Pam strolled in the back door to the kitchen. "Sookie.", "Pam". Pam strolled over the fridge and got out a bottle of True Blood, she then clicked across the room to the microwave to warm it up. Pam looked fabulous in her Donna Karan skirt, and her Moschino yellow sweater. I used to not care about brands or clothes that much, but now that I ran a consignment store in Indiana, I paid attention to what women wore. Pam had exceptionally good taste, always wearing a designer brand and always looking like something out of the Stepford wives. Only when I saw her dress to be at the door in Fangtasia did she differ from the soccer Mom look.

Pam took her True Blood and sat at the kitchen table. "It's so good to see you back in the kitchen Sookie." She stated. "Uh, thanks Pam, its nice to be here for a visit." I said. "Visit, oh I don't think so, not this time anyways, or else I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of redecorating." Pam answered. "What does that mean Pam, not that I don't appreciate the kids rooms, they are very nice, thank you, Aidan was especially pleased, but why wouldn't we be here for just a visit?" I asked. Pam looked straight at me, "I'm not sure what all I should tell you, Eric told me that last night did not go as he had hoped and that you were being stubborn as a mule, of course I told him what did he expect, open arms, a fuck and a bite after all this time, but he did not like my answer." She told me. "Speaking of Eric, where is my Viking lover, I thought he was coming right after sundown to see MY children." I made sure to emphasize the my in the sentence, I wanted to make that loud and clear to everyone.

I finished up the chili and put it in two bowls. Then I went to get the kids. Aidan ran into the kitchen, "Aunt Pam, I love all my new toys, and my new room, and everything, you are the best Aunt I ever had." Pam smiled, touched the bottom of his chin and wiggled her nose at him, "And you my little imp are the best human nephew an Aunt could ever want." Pam said lovingly. Only my son could make a vampire like Pam who prided herself on being so vampire act in such a humanly way.

I nursed Adele while I ate. Pam watched with great interest. "Sookie you don't seem to even enjoy that." She asked curiously. "What nursing, it's not unenjoyable it's just a necessity for feeding a baby, she'll take the milk I pump from a bottle too, if you'd like to feed her yourself Pam." "Your breasts must not be that sensitive, I would be absolutely orgasmic with that much attention on my breasts." She stated, and I almost spit my lemonade out of my mouth. "Pam there is nothing sexual about nursing a baby. Yes, she's sucking on my nipple, but it's to feed, not to get off, my god is that why you're so interested." I asked. Pam laughed, "I know what it's for, I just have never seen it done, women in my day did not openly feed there babies with company present, and I haven't been around any babies as a vampire until yours. I in fact quite enjoying watching you be a mother, it's quite fascinating, I just don't understand why you don't hire a nanny, and buy some of that powdered milk in the store next to the diapers." Again I started to laugh. "It's about bonding with your baby, its something only I can do for her. But if you'd like to feed her I have some milk in the fridge I pumped earlier that you can give to her if you'd like. Pam shook her head yes, it seemed she wanted to bond too. I handed Adele to Pam, walked to the fridge and got bottle of milk out and warmed in on the stove, luckily the water was still on the stove I used to heat the noodles in for the chili. In a few minutes the milk was the perfect temperature and I put it in a bottle for Pam to feed Adele some more. I showed Pam how to hold Adele up to eat, and how to coax the bottle into Adele's mouth. Soon Adele was happily sucking away, and Pam looked in utter awe.

I finished my chili watching my best girlfriend in a totally human experience and again wondered what decisions to make, and whether I could have a life back home in Bon Temps.

Once Adele was finished with her bottle, I showed Pam how to burp her, and when Adele let out a loud belch, Pam said "that's Auntie Pam's big girl." I just smiled. My children could turn anything made of ice into a puddle of water.

I took Adele back into my arms and held her close. Aidan was finished eating by now, and trying hard to get a read on my mind. It was getting harder and harder to shut him out. "Aidan why don't you go play before bed while Aunt Pam and I catch up." I said to him. "But I thought Eric was coming to see me." Aidan said. Pam answered for me, "Eric is coming tonight Aidan, he's just running late so it will be almost bed time before he gets here." With that answer Aidan skipped out of the room happy as a lark.

"Sookie you look like you have some questions for me, but first I have some things I need to say to you." Pam stated. "I'm listening." I replied. "Good, first of all Eric was very disturbed by your attitude last night. He thought you would be as happy to see him as he was to see you, he also assumed that you would want to be with him in every way, and that you would ask him to spend the night. He is going to try to get you to that point when he comes to visit you tonight." "I see, well that's not going to happen but go on." I said. "Sookie, I'm trying to help you, you have to understand that this is just as hard on Eric as it is for you. For months after he gave into you, and you left he was unbearable to live with, all he did was bark orders, yell, and get angry at everyone. I almost wanted to stake him myself if he didn't snap out of it. Then he got word from Alcide that you met someone, and he was so hurt. He thought for sure that it would be months or years, or never for you to find someone that you could be with after being with him. He immediately called Bart and had a full fledged investigation opened on Mike. You can't imagine the mixture of anger, frustration and relief he felt when he couldn't find anything on Mike."

"Well that answers one of my questions, Eric didn't set me up with Mike, and he didn't send Mike to find me if he had to run an investigation on him." "No of course not Sookie, Eric wouldn't do that. He loves you Sookie, he doesn't want you to fall for anyone else, and he especially isn't going to set it up. Why would you think that?" Pam asked. "Claude told me earlier that I needed to speak to both my husbands about why Aidan showed signs of vampire, fairy, and empath in him." I explained to her. "I'm sure the empathy Aidan shows is just part of the fairy in him, believe me I've been around Mike enough to know that there is no supe in him at all." I sighed in relief but then I knew Claude wouldn't say something like that if there wasn't something more to it, oh damn, why had I let my temper get the best of me before I threw him out.

"Pam, you don't know how much better that makes me feel, I thought for a minute my entire marriage was a sham because Eric set it up, and maybe Mike really didn't love me, and I wasn't reading what I thought I was." I said in a relief.

" You are still such a strange little human, I wonder why we even bother with you, but then I see Eric's face and I know why he bothers, you make him feel human. Something he felt he'd lost centuries ago. But as I was saying earlier before you got me sidetracked with the flighty fairy business. You need to give Eric a break, this time away from you has been torture for him. For him to feel every emotion you have and not be able to come to you, hear from you, touch you, or help you in any way were not an easy thing. The births alone were almost unbearable. I had to literally chain him with silver to keep him from running to you when you were in pain with labor, but the ecstasy he felt immediately after he said was worth the pain. Who knew vampire men could understand labor pains. For the second one I was a bit more prepared, and had him watch birthing tapes from the discovery channel so he'd at least know what was going on." I could just picture Eric watching the birthing tapes, and wondering why any woman would want to do that, and I didn't even think about him feeling my pain and joy during my labors, this brought a completely new perspective to me.

"I've never thought about it Pam, honestly I had no idea the bond was that strong. I didn't feel Eric like I used to. I'd sense things every now and then, but I figured it was the same for Eric, it didn't occur to me that he was simply shutting down his side of the bond so I wouldn't feel it because I had asked for the separation." I told her guiltily. This revelation made me rethink everything I felt during the last several years. Meeting Mike, getting married, my pregnancies, my births, my ups and downs with motherhood, and making love to another man. If he felt all of that, if he didn't shut it out, it would affect him so strongly every day. My poor Eric, what had I done to my beautiful strong Viking who had sacrificed so much for me when we were together, and now I find even more when we were apart? All of my anger, and frustration slipped away, and suddenly all I wanted to do was hold him, tell him how much I loved him for all that he'd done, taking care of Gran's house, sending Pam to me, keeping his end of the agreement even when it pained him to do so. I was so selfish.

"Pam, I love Eric, maybe even more because of what he's done that I was unaware of, but I now have a human husband, who is the father of Aidan and Adele, I can't just walk away from that, and back into Eric's arms let alone bed. There are too many other people I have to think about." I told her sadly. "I know that Sookie, but I thought you should know some of what's been going on before you and Eric talked, he loves you, only you can hurt him, so please be careful and choose wisely, I'd hate to have to kill you myself after all this time." Pam stated.

"Speaking of Eric, where is he? It's getting late, and I need to get the kids to bed." I asked. "He should be here any minute, he got held up with some business that couldn't wait on a land deal he's working on in Australia."

Aidan ran into the kitchen, "He's coming Mommy he's coming can I please ask him to take me flying tonight, please, please, please." "Aidan calm down. Why not tonight we just meet Eric, then later in the week we can make arrangements for you to go flying with him." "Aww Mom, please, I'm so excited I don't know if I can wait that long." "What can't wait that long." Eric stated as he came in through the back door. "Hi, I'm Aidan, and your Eric, and I really really really want you to take me flying, please, can we, please." Aidan said in such a hurried excitement. Eric immediately burst into laughter. It was such a happy sound, one you rarely heard from the Sheriff of Area 5. It just made me melt all over again. "Aidan, give Eric a chance to say hello, and get to know you before you ask him for a favor." I told him in a stern motherly voice. "Your mother is right Aidan, Eric is very excited to meet you too, and I'm sure that later in the week you'll both convince your mother to let you go flying." Pam told her favorite and only nephew. Eric however just watched him in wonder. The usual stoic face was set in grin, and his eyes followed every little movement of Aidan's. "Eric can I get you a drink?" I asked. "Yes, please, that would be nice." He replied. Aidan then said "Eric will you come into the living room with me and play for awhile." "Yes, I'll be right there, you go pick out what toys you want to play with." Eric said.

As soon as Aidan left the room Eric walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, he then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. It shocked me he was so gentle, none of the urgency from last night was there. "Thank you Sookie, thank you for letting me come back tonight, thank you for letting me meet our son, and daughter. I know this was hard for you, and I want to talk to you about all of it, but right now I just want to be with our son." He said quietly and walked over to Pam. "Pam, you are needed at Fangtasia tonight, so please head over there now, I will be here the rest of night, you can call my cell if there are any problems." "Eric, be careful, be patient, and remember who you are." Pam said before she walked out the door, with a "Bye Aidan, I'll see you tomorrow night." "Goodnight Aunt Pam" Aidan called back.

I got Eric a True Blood and heated it up while he went to find Aidan. I heard his thank yous, I felt his sincerity and love, but I also heard and felt his possession of my children. The words OUR SON kept ringing through my head. What was I to do? How would I handle this? Only time would tell, so I just needed to let Aidan enjoy tonight, he'd been looking forward to it for so long. And with that thought I walked in to see what two of my favorite guys were up too.

As it turns out they were playing Chutes & Ladders on the coffee table. I handed Eric his True Blood, and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Dancing with the Stars was on, and the couple on the stage was two of the professional dancers dancing the rumba. I suddenly pictured Eric and me gliding across the dance floor, his hands on my waist, turning, twisting, and gliding, our hips moving in rhythm we both knew so well. Simple, clean, sensual. I must have started to doze off, because I got startled when Aidan said, Mom, Adele is crying. I turned to the two sitting on the floor, and smiled, got up and went to get Adele. I changed her diaper, and put her in her pjs. She was only 10 weeks old but she'd changed so much in those 10 weeks. She was starting to hold her head up so well, and she was curious, she was so precious. I sat down in the rocking chair in my room and fed her, I didn't want to entice Eric the way Pam was earlier. But when I looked up it was too late. Eric was standing in the door way leaning up against it. His eyes were on Adele suckling at my breast. I could feel the love wash over me, slowly it turned to desire. I smiled at him and asked if he needed something. "Yes, I do, I need you back in my life, I need our children playing in our home, I need my wife back." He said passionately, desire dripping off every word.

"Please Eric, not now, now yet, please just enjoy time with Aidan and Adele. We'll talk after they are in the bed." I spoke softly. He turned and walked back into the living room, asking Aidan what he'd like to do next.

**Thank you for everyone who has listed me as a favorite, reviewed my story, and given me feedback. It gives me such enthusiasm and encourages me to keep writing. This chapter was a little more difficult for me to write, taking into consideration staying as true to character that CH spent so much time building and making us fall in love with. My husband is my first reader, and he tells gives me his feedback first, but he's only seen the TV series never read the books so he doesn't know CH's characters like all of you do. But he thinks I'm moving to slowly in the story line. Please let me know if you feel the same way. I am new to this. **


	5. Chapter 5

After taking a few minutes to recoup from what Eric had just said, I got up with Adele and walked back into the living room. Aidan now had the racetrack back out, and Eric was making the vroom vroom noises as Aidan pushed the cars around the track. It took me aback to watch Eric interact with Aidan, he was so human, and you could tell he was a good father in his human life all those years ago. I came and sat down on the couch holding Adele.

"Aidan just 15 minutes more, and then its time for bed." I said looking at the clock. "Mom, can Eric tuck me in and tell me bedtime story." Aidan asked. "I can do that." Eric replied with a grin to match Aidan's. Eric then scooted over towards the couch and laid his head against my knees. This was as familiar as my mind flashed back to when he had amnesia during the witch wars. He looked up then and said "Can I hold Adele?" "Sure you can, just support her head." And I gently laid Adele into the crook of Eric's arm. Eric grinned down at Adele, and once again I felt that overwhelming love, and something else I couldn't quite put my thoughts on. Jealousy. "Eric, where is that jealousy coming from." I asked him. He looked up and said, "I guess my shields aren't working well tonight. But if you must know the jealousy I'm feeling is for your human husband. He gave you something I never could, and they are perfect, and even though they have apart of me in them, it is not as I wish it were, even though I know it would have been impossible. Hell, I'm not even sure how it worked out the way it did, it's never been done like this before with a part fairy, drinking vampire blood while pregnant with a human child. Our children are unique, and therefore must be protected at all costs." Eric in one sentence had just made my decision for me. There wasn't any arguing or anger, or feelings of betrayal. He was right, they were our children, and they were unique, and anyone would want to use that for themselves, so they had to be protected, and Eric could do a much better job if we were close to him, than all the way in Indiana. And there was no one I trusted more to protect our children, than Eric.

The phone rang in the house and I got up and walked to the kitchen. I answered on the third ring, "Hello.". "Sookie, good news, work is slow so I called the airlines, and I'm flying out Thursday instead of Saturday." Mike said at the other end. "Mike that's great news, the kids will be so happy to see you." I answered not knowing what else to say. 'Just the kids?" he asked. "Mike what time is your flight on Thursday?" I asked. "Sookie, what's wrong? Why didn't you answer my question?" Mike inquired. "I have company, my friend Eric is here and he's got both kids in the living room, so I'm keeping an ear out for them." I quickly answered. "Eric? Who's that? You never mentioned an Eric?" he replied. "Mike now is not the time to get into this discussion, now when is your flight coming in?" I quickly replied. "Sookie something is up with you, and I intend to find out what it is as soon as I get there, you are acting very strange, Aidan earlier pretty much had his mind made up that you were moving to Louisiana, and now you can't give me a straight answer for shit. My flight arrives at 2pm in Shreveport, and you better not have a household full of company then, because I intend to find out why the hell my wife can't talk to me about whether or not she's missing me, or why my son thinks we're moving, and who in the hell Eric is?" Mike answered with a little anger behind his words.

Just then Eric walked into the kitchen and started talking. "Sookie, my lover, our children are tired and ready to go to bed, do you want me to tuck them in, or would you rather help."

"Who in the hell is that, is that Eric, why is he calling you lover, damnit Sookie what is going on down there, and why am I suddenly feeling like I'm missing something, and something big." Mike yelled into the phone. I was just about to answer when Eric took the phone from me. "Eric don't" I said. "Is this Sookie's human husband Mike?" Eric asked. "Yes! I am Sookie's husband, who the hell are you to ask." Mike asked with temper in his voice. "It doesn't matter who I am, what does matter is that if you ever raise your voice or speak in that tone to Sookie again, I will cause you pain that you can not even imagine, and the only thing that is keeping me from doing that right now is that I have our daughter in my arms. So tell your wife good night, and that you love her, and there will be a car waiting for you at the Shreveport airport to bring you to my place of business. Its time you and I meet and talk, and only once I am through with you will I permit you to see Sookie, and our children. Have I made my self clear?" Eric said in his best sheriff you should fear for you life voice.

Eric then gave the phone back to me. I was stunned and just held if for a while, I had not idea what to say to Mike, but I had to say something. "Mike, I know your upset, and I know you are confused, please don't jump to conclusions. I love you, we have a family, and I am your wife, I took vows in front of God, our friends, and family. You just have to trust me now. Yes, there are things you are missing, yes, I obviously haven't told you everything, but please know it was for your own protection, it was for your own good, and that it was only because I love you so much. You are the first man I've ever said that too, the only man I've ever said that too. You have to believe me." I cried to him.

"Sookie, I am very confused and very angry right now. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt because I know you; I haven't spent the last 4 years day in and day out with you without knowing who you are. So I'll be there on Thursday, and I'll meet with this Eric, but once you and I are in the same room you better be prepared to answer me, and be honest with me, do you understand me." Mike said in such a way as I had never heard him speak before.

"Yes, I understand, and I will, I promise. I love you." I told him. "I love you too." Mike answered, and then he hung up. I stood there for a few minutes before I put the phone back on the cradle, and then I turned to Eric. I could feel his guilt, his love, but more than anything his determination. He'd made up his mind, and he was going to force me to also.

I walked over to Eric to take Adele from him and as soon as he could reach me, he wrapped one hand around the back of my waist and pulled me to him, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then continued to trail kisses down my cheek, and into the crook of my neck, and then back up my jaw line until he reached my mouth. Every part of me told myself to resist, stepping back, and pulling away, but as soon as his lips touched mine I fully gave myself to his kiss. Gentle at first, soft, and then more demanding, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and ran my tongue over his fangs, he quickened the kiss, pulled me even closer, and every inch of him screamed his desire to me. Adele's cry brought me back to my senses. I stepped back and looked up into Eric's eyes, it was complete desire I saw. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted to be angry at him for forcing me to deal with this, I wanted to yell at him for taking the phone from my hands, I wanted to rescind his invitation from my home, but most of all I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, and make love to me.

I took Adele from him and walked her up to the nursery. I changed her britches, put her in her pjs, and nursed her. I heard Eric come up the stairs; he came into the room and kissed the top of Adele's head. "Goodnight minn voenn barn."(my beautiful child) He told her. Then we walked out and towards Aidan's room where Aidan was patiently waiting for his bedtime story.

"Eric, what should I call you?" Aidan asked innocently. "What do you mean?" Eric replied, not quite sure as to what the child was asking. "Well are you my Uncle, like Jason, or are you my Uncle like Alcide, because I call Pam, Aunt Pam, and Amelia, Aunt Amelia, but they aren't my real Aunts, because my Mom and Dad don't have sisters." Aidan answered. I listened carefully, curious myself as to what Eric's answer would be. "Aidan, what I would like you to call me, you can not, not yet anyways, so you may call me Uncle Eric if you would like, or just Eric whatever you prefer." "Ok, I'll call you Uncle Eric; Mommy always says that family is more than blood. Are you Aunt Pam's husband, or brother? Because she never really has said, and my Mommy really loves you, so I don't really understand." Aidan asked curiously, somehow he knew Eric would answer him when I would not. "You have a lot of questions for such a little child, but I will answer this one, and then tell you a story, and then you will go to sleep. Pam is my business partner, and we have been partners for a very very long time, so she's knows me as well as she would a husband or brother. I love your Mommy too, she means very much to me, and therefore so do you and Adele." Eric answered as straightforward as he could without confusing Aidan even more. "Ok, but I have just one more question and this one is really important." Aidan said "Alright, what is it." Eric said starting to get impatient with the four year olds tactics. "Why did you yell at my Dad on the phone, and why do you keep saying our children when you talk about me and Adele?" Aidan asked. Eric smiled now, realizing just how smart the little boy was, "Aidan, I yelled at your Dad because I didn't like the way he was talking to your Mom, she deserves to only be talked to with love, not anger, and I say "our" children, because where I come from it took a whole village to raise a child, and every child was a child of a village, so all of the children were watched over and looked after by all the friends, family, and neighbors in the village." My Viking wasn't the sheriff, and hadn't lived for over a thousand years for nothing; he had just mastered possibly his toughest challenge, playing 20 questions with a four year old who understood everything around him.

After Eric had satisfied Aidan with his answer he tucked him under the covers and sat on the edge of his bed. "This is a story from my home that was told a very long time ago." Eric said, and then began his bed time story.

_The gods had just finished the rainbow bridge, which they built to connect Asgard with Midgard and Urdar Fountain. This bridge was made of fire, air, and water. These three things can still be seen in the rainbow; fire in the red, air in the blue, and water in the green. All the gods except Thor passed over the bridge every day, on their way to their council chamber at Urdar Fountain. Thor was still obliged to harness his goats to his iron chariot and drive in the old way, because they all feared that his heavy tread and the heat of the lightning, which always attended him, would destroy the beautiful bridge. They feared also that the giants would take advantage of the new bridge to force an entrance into Asgard. So they decided to appoint a guard for the rainbow bridge. _

_Heimdal was the son of the nine wave daughters of AEgir, ruler of the sea. His nine mothers fed him on the strength of the earth, the moisture of the sea, and the heat of the sun. He grew very fast and could do many remarkable things. He could hear the grass growing in the fields, and the wool on the sheep's backs. He could see at a distance of one hundred miles, as clearly by night as by day. He needed less sleep than a bird. He was very beautiful, and had gold teeth, which flashed when he smiled. He was always clothed in pure white, and carried a glittering sword. _

_The gods decided to take Heimdal to Asgard, and then they appointed him to be guard of the rainbow bridge. They built him a palace on the highest point of the bridge, and gave him a golden-maned horse called Gull-top, and a wonderful trumpet called Giallar-horn. The trumpet was to be used only when he saw the enemies of the gods approaching. Then he would know that the Twilight of the Gods was near at hand, and the sound of the trumpet would arouse all creatures in heaven and earth and the land of the mist. _

_One night Heimdal was disturbed by the sound of footsteps in the direction of Freya's palace. He soon found that the noise was made by Loki, who had just changed himself into a fly, in order to enter Freya's chamber window. Once within her room, he resumed his usual form, and tried to take the precious necklace, Brisingamen, from her neck, as she lay asleep. Her head was turned so that he could not reach the clasp without waking her. He stepped back and muttered magic runes. He began to shrink, and shrank and shrank until he shrank into the size and shape of a flea. Then he made his way under the cover and bit Freya's side until she turned in her sleep. He became Loki again, unclasped the necklace, and stole away. _

_Heimdal mounted Gull-top and galloped over the rainbow bridge. He met the robber just outside the gates of Asgard, and drew his sword. Quick as thought, Loki became a faint blue flame. Heimdal changed himself into a cloud, and poured torrents of rain upon the flame. Then the flame became a great white bear, which drank up the water. The cloud became a bear also, and the two bears fought until Loki slipped into the water in the form of a seal. Heimdal became a seal, and pursued Loki until he gave up the necklace, which was sent back to Freya so quickly that she never knew it had been stolen. _

_But Heimdal had been badly hurt in his struggle with Loki. Iduna came and bound up his wounds, and healed them with a golden apple_

By the time Eric finished telling his story Aidan was sound asleep. He met me in the hallway, took my hand and led me to my bedroom never saying a word.

**Thank you CH for you characters that are so close to me after reading your stories, that I felt the need to write about them. Thank you ****Sarah Powers Bradish for your Norse myth I used as my bedtime story. And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story for me. It is such a wonderful feeling to put your heart and time into something and have it appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

My heart was hammering in my chest just at his touch on my hand. Once we entered the bedroom he turned to me and smiled. "Sookie, I want to take you to bed now, but I feel your conflict, although I don't understand it, I don't want you to do anything your not ready to do. So I think it would be better for me to tell you why everything has changed." Eric spoke softly still holding my hand.

"Eric, I have something I need to tell you first. I'm sorry. I had no idea how hard it was going to be on both of us for me to try and have a normal life. Pam told me some of what you went through, and I'm so sorry. I was so focused on getting away from all of it, I didn't think of what it would do to you and to me. It was the hardest thing in the world for me to turn away from you. I cried every day for weeks, maybe months, I wanted to come running home so many times, but I just couldn't. I was so afraid that if I came back to you I would never get away from the fear of somebody trying to hurt me to hurt you, or having a normal sleep schedule, or holding a child of my own, or being able to do picnics, days in the park, a day at the beach. Things that I wanted to share with you but can't. So I have to say Thank You. You let me have that, even if it was for only a short time, I had that. I had a life that didn't involve violence, or bloodshed, or fear. I found out that I could find love, and be loved by a normal man who didn't need me or want me for anything but my heart. You gave me a chance to be a mother, and that was your greatest gift to me ever. I love you more than ever for what you've given me and the pain it's brought you." As I finished speaking I reached over and stuck his hair behind his ear. His head was hanging down and he was looking up and just stared into my eyes, there was such passion, love, and understanding. I had finally come home, and I wasn't running anymore.

"My lover, I am glad that you found happiness, even if I couldn't be there to share it with you. Although I have to admit I thought it would take you much longer to take another into your bed. I was kind of hurt that it only took you a few months, and then for you to become pregnant with Aidan immediately, who knew you would move so fast." Eric said teasingly.

"Oh, and like you have been hanging around with all those fangbangers for five years and not getting your daily quota." I answered in return. His fangs were now out, and there was so much heat in his eyes, he leaned over and kissed me pushing me onto the bed. Our kiss quickly became deeper, my breath ragged. "I was trying to get you out of my head, I thought if I could have sex with a man it would be easier to be away from you." "And was it?" Eric asked as he started to lift my sweater over my head. "Yes, and no, I'd never made love to a man before, and he was the only one since you, but you have never been far from my thoughts." I answered as I ran my hands under his tee across the muscles of his back. "And as far as getting pregnant, who knew I was such a fertile myrtle and sex one time with a man would get me pregnant."

"Fertile Myrtle, I don't know that expression, but I like it, so have you had enough of that man's love, are you ready for Viking love." Eric laughingly said as he scraped his fangs on my ear. As much as my body wanted to continue this, my conscience wouldn't let me, not yet anyways. "I thought you wanted to tell me why you have broken our agreement and called me to you." I whispered as I kissed his neck and across his collarbone towards his now bare chest. "Ah, yes, your summons, as I heard that you've called it, I need you to attend another summit with me. I would not have asked and brought you back into this life if I did not feel it was necessary. Many of my peers have thought me weak since I let my wife take a leave." His hands continued to roam over my body, he had removed everything but my panties by this time, and I didn't even realize it.

Eric continued "My judgment and abilities to lead have come into question in more than one instance. It is only my money making skills that has kept another vampire from trying to take away my position as sheriff. My area is one of the highest grossing in the territory. I have recently franchised two of my business models across five states, and soon in Australia." "Australia? Why there?" I asked, still cover him in kisses. "Australia has the smallest number of vampires, but one of the largest growing populations of fangbanger wannabe's my studies show." He told me and then continued. "But that does not matter now. I felt that in order to show strong at the summit I needed have my telepathic wife by my side. There is also discussion that Louisiana will once again separate from Nevada, and be its own kingdom. I will need all the support that I can get, because if it comes to a vote, I want it on my side." He was now just as naked as I was, and propped up on one elbow, stroking my stomach slowly. "Your body has such subtle changes in it. I love the softness on your stomach, the way our hip have widened and now stick out a little, each mark on your skin that made way your our children. How you butt is rounder, and your breasts now tear drop instead of stand at attention. You are beautiful." He brought his mouth down on top of one of my nipples, and I arched my back to meet him.

"You could have called and asked me to meet you at the summit, there is something more going on since you requested I come here, and that I bring the children." I responded to him in more ways than one. "Yes, I could have, but rumor has it that Russell has found a way to end his marriage with Bart early, if that happens Bart's protection over you and the children will end. You will no longer be safe in Indiana. And after Pam told me her suspicions of Aidan and Adele sharing your powers, and that she thought maybe you taking my blood had more affects on the children I felt it much more pertinent to have all of you close to me, where I can watch over you, along with Alcide being pack master over all Louisiana, and Calvin having united the were-cats, your home would be the safest place for all of you." He now moved to the other nipple. I was so ready for him, he was a true master at bringing a woman to climax without ever fully undressing, and I had forgotten that feeling. He leaned back over to kiss me, the weight of his upper body against me. I knew things were going to escalate now; we both had everything out in the open.

And then I heard "Pam calling". "Damnit" Eric swore, and reached down to grab his jeans. "This better be good." He snapped into the phone. "What time? I'll be there." He hung up. "Sookie, I'm sorry, but I can not finish what I've started. I have to be back for an important meeting in an hour. By the time I got back here it would be almost sunrise, and that doesn't give me the time I want to spend with you, and you can not stay up all night and then wake with the children in the morning." He said in a frustrated voice. "That's alright Eric, could you just hold me until you have to leave." I asked. I scrambled under the covers and made room for him. He lay behind me spooning me, his arm draped over me in protective manor. "Sookie, I've missed you, thank you for coming home." He whispered.

I must have fallen asleep before he left because the next thing I remember was Adele crying in the monitor. I got up and went to the bathroom, and then went to head up the stairs when I heard a song coming from the baby monitor, it was Eric and he was singing a lullaby to Adele. I walked up the stairs and peeked in her room. There he was, bigger than life, wearing tight jeans, barefoot, no shirt on, rocking in my Gran's chair, feeding Adele. It was the most precious sight, I'd ever seen.

He came down the stairs a little while later and came into my room. "Its almost sunrise I'm going to use your old hidey hole today, that way I can be here as soon as the sunsets, I've brought a change of clothes, and some documents I want you to go over tomorrow. We have to talk about your Mike tonight after the kids go to bed." Eric said to me. "Is that why you came back tonight?" I asked. "No, I wanted to feed Adele, Pam said it was an experience I couldn't miss, she explained to me how to warm your milk, I hope its ok." He said quietly. "It's perfect." I answered, kissed him on the cheek, and went back to bed.

When I woke up the next time it was around 9am. I felt that Aidan was awake but playing in his room. I went to the bathroom, and walked to the kitchen to find the coffee was already on, I poured myself a cup and called up to Aidan. "Aidan, do you want some breakfast?" "No, Mom, I already ate." He answered. "What did you eat?" I asked. "Claude brought donuts Mom." He shouted back. "Morning Sookie." Claude said coming in the back door. "I see you found the coffee I made." "Yes, thank you, what are doing back here?" I asked him. He didn't quite look like himself. He's usually clean shaven with his hair slicked back, and crisp clean clothes on, today he had a 5'oclock shadow, dirty jeans and tee. "What's going on?" I asked. "I'm not sure Sookie, but I'm pulled to here. Something big is getting ready to happen, and I have the strangest feeling its going to involve you and the babies, and I need to be close by, I need to know your ok when the vampires sleep." Claude answered. "OK, well I'm having lunch in Shreveport with Alcide, and then I thought I'd stop by Merlotte's and see everyone." I told him. "That sounds ok, I'll stick around until you are ready to leave for Shreveport, or I could stay here with Aidan and we could hang out, and you could just take Adele with you." He offered. "Claude, that's very kind of you, but I'm sure Alcide wants to see Aidan too. He's invited us to his father's old farm so that Aidan could play." I answered. "OK, but be sure and stay with someone who can keep you safe at all times." He replied. "Sure Claude, I will. Now I'm going to go get cleaned up, please keep and ear out for Adele. And Claude, I'm sorry about yesterday, you just really caught me off guard." I said sincerely. "Don't worry Sookie, tact isn't my best feature." And with that he left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

I got into the shower and replayed the last day's events in my head. So much had happened. Today was going to be another jam packed day, and tonight Eric and I would figure out what to do next about Mike. Poor Mike, I had no idea how he was going to receive this life he married into without know it. I don't know how I'll explain it to him; I can only hope he forgives me. But only time will tell. As I finished up in the shower I stepped out, dried off and walked back into the bedroom. As I was getting dressed in jeans, a white tee, and red blazer I heard Adele wake up. I knew she'd want to nurse so I laid the blazer on the bed, and headed up the stairs. Claude met me in the hallway with Adele in his arms. "She's the empath, I thought it was Aidan, but I was wrong. Adele here is the empath, and she keeps trying to push her emotions onto me." He said to me as I took her in my arms and went to her room to change her and nurse her.

"Claude is it possible that it's the fairy in her?" I asked. "It could be, but I don't think so, its so strong I think it has be more than that, I think Aidan's telepathy is so advanced because your husband is an empath." He stated.

Great. Just Great. One more conversation topic I was going to have to have with Mike. As if telling him that we had to move with Louisiana, and that all of our lives were in danger, or that I was also married to a vampire wasn't enough to talk about.

**Please be patient with me, this is my first time writing anything since college, and that's been awhile. I'm loving it, but getting dialogue right is difficult. I still have lots in my head to write, and as long as you keep reading I'll continue with my story line until it comes to an end that feels right. Thanks to CH for her fabulous characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

After I packed a bag for Adele I brought her down stairs to where Claude & Aidan were waiting. "Ok you two, I have to make a phone call, and then we're going to head out for the day." I handed Adele to Claude. "Did you drive here, or pop over?" I asked. "Well I do have a warm carmel apple center." He answered. "Always the smart ass, I mean do you have your car here or would you like us drop you off somewhere." I replied. "I'm fine Sookie, you go have your lunch date with the were, I have a few things to take care of at the club, and then I'll stop back in on you later on." He answered with a look of amusement in his eyes. "Thanks Claude, I mean that." I answered and kissed him on the cheek, as I walked over to pick up the phone.

I dialed the phone. "Tara's Togs, this is Tara speaking how can I assist you?" I heard at the other end. "Tara, its Sookie." "Oh My God, is that really you Sook. I heard at Albertson's you were seen in Shreveport picking up a rental car, and then JB heard at Merlotte's that Sam spent the whole day with you. But I wasn't going to believe it until I heard from you myself." Tara said. "Well its me, and I've been in town a whole 36 hours so its nice to know the town hasn't changed too much that someone coming back after five years didn't send tags a waggin." I laughed. "You got that right, so when can I see you, and did you bring those babies." She asked. "That's what I was calling about. I wondered if you would have a few minutes today to have a beer with me at Merlotte's and do a little catch up." "Sure Sook, what time?" Tara said. "Around 2 I guess, I'm having lunch with Alcide and then I'll be back in town, I could pick you up from the shop." "Sounds real nice, I'll see you then." She answered and then hung up. I put down the receiver and picked it right back up again. This time I dialed Mike.

It rang three times and then went to voicemail, "Mike its Sookie, I just wanted to call and let you know that the kids and I would be out for most of the day, but you can reach us on my cell phone if you want to talk to Aidan. I also wanted to tell you to please be patient, and listen to everyone tomorrow before you make any decisions. Everyone's intentions were pure, I promise. I'm going to make arrangements for Alcide to pick you up, I thought a friendly face would be easier for you. Well I better go. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow evening." I hung up and walked back into the living room.

"Ok guys, lets get everyone in the car seats and head out the door." I grabbed the diaper bag, my purse, and blazer, locked the door behind me, and the four of us headed to my rental car. Eric had arranged it for me and I thought it was a little much. I didn't know to many Moms in Bon Temps who would drive a Lexus RX hybrid. But that was Eric, he always had over the top cars as I thought back to his corvette convertible. Come to think of it, it probably wasn't a rental, he probably bought it for me to drive because it was safe and fuel economical. "Sookie, I don't know how to work these straps in this seat." Claude shouted. "Sorry, here let me to do it." I said as I pushed Claude to the side and then buckled up Adele, Aidan already buckled himself up. "Claude how would you like to take the kids to the park today?" I asked. "Sounds harmless enough, when and where?" he answered. "How about meeting me at Tara's Togs around 2, bring your car, you can drive the kids into the park in this, and I can take your car to Merlotte's. We can meet back at the house around 4." I said thoughtfully as I got into the driver's seat and buckled my own seat belt. When I looked back to Claude he wasn't there. Well that was Claude for you.

I turned the radio on and headed towards Alcide's. Aidan watched cartoons on the TV in the back seat. That left me to my thoughts. I thought back to the last five years. Leaving Eric, then finding a job at a consignment shop in a town just south of Indianapolis, which now I'm part owner of, and I love it. Meeting Mike at the library, I was getting some books, and he was getting directions. His cell phone had died, and he was on his way to an old Army ranger buddy of his barbeque and got lost not being familiar with the area. He grew up on the west side of town, but had been gone for almost 15 years with the Army, and had only recently moved back. I couldn't help but give him directions since it was only a few blocks from the consignment store I worked at, I read his distress, and the fact that he hoped a pretty blonde wouldn't live up to the jokes. Mike then asked if I wanted to come with him, and after I scanned his mind to make sure he meant no harm to me, I told him sure and got in the passenger side. I remember thinking Eric would kill me for being so stupid. Mike and I had so much fun that night, and when he brought me back to my car he thanked me for keeping him company, and helping him find his way, and then asked if he could kiss me. It had been so long since I kissed anyone other than a supernatural I was afraid. But I told him yes. Within two months we were getting married outside in the sunshine at the park, and our friends and some family were there. Two months after that I was pregnant with Aidan. It had all happened so fast, but it felt so right.

I snapped back to it as I turned off the highway to follow the winding road to Alcide's. "We're almost there." I told Aidan. When we drove into the driveway I saw that Alcide was walking in the barn. I pulled up beside his pickup and parked. I then went got out and went around to get Adele, Aidan had already unbuckled himself and was climbing out of the vehicle. Alcide walked out of the barn and walked over and picked up Aidan. "Hey Aidan, man have you grown a foot since last spring." He asked. "Hey Sook, good to see you." and he pulled Adele and I into a hug with the other arm." "Its good to see you to Alcide, you look handsome as ever." I watched the smile on his face and listened to his thoughts. _She looks good, I hate that she's going to be pulled into all the shit that's swarming around here. If I could help keep her out of this I would, but Indiana is about ready to go to pot, and who the hell knows if Philipe will lose against Eric for Louisiana or not at the summit. Eric's has been plotting ways to get her back since she left. And now the kids. The most important thing is thye need protected. If she wants to be here then the pack will watch out for all of them._ "Let's go to get the picnic basket my housekeeper packed for us, and then we'll take a walk down to the creek and eat, I've got a tire swing down there that you'll love Aidan."

I tucked Adele into the sling, grabbed her bag and walked towards Alcide and Aidan. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was out, and Aidan's excitement seemed to pour out of him. As we got closer to the creek Aidan let out a little squeal and ran towards the tire swing. It was shaped like a horse, but made out of tires. It had a head and saddle, stirrups, and was hanging from an old cypress tree. Alcide and I spread out the blanket and sat down to watch Aidan and his imagination take him somewhere else. "Where did you find the swing?" I asked. "One of my clients makes them, when I found out you guys were coming out here today I gave him a call and picked one up." Alcide explained. "Well you just gave Pam some serious competition as best gift giver." I laughed. "Mommy do you see this, Its like a flying horse. I'm almost going half way across the creek." Aidan exclaimed. "Do you want to eat yet?" I asked. "Nah" Aidan quickly replied. Alcide and I both laughed.

"Alcide, thank you for inviting us out here, it's very nice to see you in a more casual manner." I told him. "Its my pleasure Sookie. Its nice to have some normalcy around here. I usually only come out to the farm for pack meetings and such." He explained. "I have a favor to ask of you Alcide." I looked at him nervously. "I was afraid this wasn't just a social call." He said. I smiled at him, "I don't have to tell you, that you know more than your sharing with me about what the hell is going on, and why I'm back. It seems you and Eric are more involved now than when I left." I accused him. "If I could have found a way around him, I would, but as it is we both are trying to run businesses and protect our people during all the turmoil of the coming out, the aftermath of Katrina, stupid political changes, but most of all the damn Fellowship." He told me.

"Mike is coming in tomorrow afternoon. He has no idea what he's walking into, he and I got into it on the phone last night, and Eric got on the phone and demanded a meeting with him. It wasn't at all how I'd planned things. I need you to pick him up and keep him calm until Eric has a chance to explain to him the danger the kids and I are in right now being away from all of you who care enough to protect us." I told him. "Sookie, your husband is not an idiot, he'll know that if I pick him up it's a ploy. Besides don't you think all of this would come better from you." Alcide told me. "I tried calling him today to explain more to him since he was so angry after his interaction with Eric last night on the phone that I couldn't. But he didn't answer. I don't want him meeting Eric without some warning. Mike is ex army ranger, he's trained to go into difficult situations and take control and come out ahead. He can't do that in this situation. He needs to be convinced that the safest place for me and our kids is in Bon Temps." I responded with conviction.

"Sookie, who are you choosing?" Alcide asked with all sincerity. "There really isn't a choice is there. I was Eric's wife before Mike's. Eric wants me back and honestly I have never stopped wanting to be with him. Don't get me wrong, I love Mike, he has been all I could ask for, but something has always been missing. But Mike won't just step back, he will want to maintain a relationship with his children, but I don't know how that's possible without pulling him into all of this and providing him protection, which he won't want because of his background."

Aidan came over to the blanket then. "OK, my horse needs waterin' so lets eat some grub before we have to get back on the trail." Aidan said. I opened the basket and pulled out lunch. There was fried chicken, grapes, cheese, a little slaw, and some juice. Aidan dug in, and Alcide and I locked eyes, and then both began to eat. "Aidan, after we finish eating we have to go to back to Bon Temps. Claude is going to take you and Adele to the park this afternoon, and I'm going to meet a friend of mine for a drink." I told him. "Uncle Alcide, can I come back and swing anytime I want." Aidan asked. "I can do one better, how about I deliver that tire swing to your house in Bon Temps, and hang it from the oak in back." He told him. "Really, that would be awesome." Aidan exclaimed.

We finished our lunches with minor chit chat. I then fed Adele, and we packed up and headed to the cars. "I'll pick up Mike at the airport, and I'll act as mediator for he and Eric but I won't intercede if Mike wants to take a hike afterwards." Alcide told me as I buckled Adele into her car seat. "Don't worry he won't, in fact I'll be surprised if you don't come out to the house before you ever see Eric. Mike isn't one to let another man have control of a situation." I told Alcide. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for lunch." I said and climbed into the car to leave. "Bye Uncle Alcide," Aidan called from the back.

We headed out and back to Bon Temps. I couldn't wait to get to Tara's, I needed some girl talk.

When we arrived at Tara's Togs Claude was waiting for us in his mustang GT convertible. He got out and walked out and opened my door. "I take it you got yourself a little were nookie, and are ready for some shifter." Claude smarted at me. "HA HA HA, please behave around my children, I have my cell on me if you need anything or theres a problem." I answered. "There won't be a problem cuz. Dermot will be meeting us there, and I promise between the two of us your kids couldn't be safer." He replied. "You can have Aidan show you how to buckle up Adele, and theres a stroller in the back or you can have the sling if you'd like." I answered. "I got it Sookie, now go relax, you'll need it before too long, and who knows when you'll see any of them again." He said with a little more confidence. "Aidan be good and listen to Claude." I told my son. I kissed him, and then Claude on the cheeks and walked into Tara's.

Tara was waiting for me behind the register. "Girl you look good, but you need to go back to blonde, that dark shit does you no good, and where the hell is your tan." She immediately said. "Its not exactly easy to get sun in Indiana winters especially when you are pregnant or have a newborn." I answered. "Let's go girl, I have to be back by 4 for my after work rush." Tara said.

We walked out to Claude's car, and drove off to Merlotte's just talking about girl talk. We talked about how our kids are growing, her twins are now six, and new designers we like, and a little shop talk since we both run womens clothing stores. Soon we pulled into Sam's parking lot. It was pretty busy considering it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner. As soon as I walked into the bar Sam looked up. "I guess this means you didn't take my advice." He said as he came out from behind the bar. "Nope, but it was appreciated, now can I get two beers please." I answered. Tara and I walked to an empty booth and sat down waiting for the waitress to bring our beers. Sam brought them instead. "Tara, if you have a lick of sense in your head, which I know you do, you'll enjoy your chat, and then tell your friend to go back to her human life and stay there." Sam snapped as he put our beers down causing a little to slosh out of the mugs and onto the table. "Geesh, what got into him?" Tara asked. "Oh its just Sam being Sam, he thinks he knows best, and if you don't listen he's mad for awhile, but its just because he cares so damn much." I said. "So do you want to tell me why your back, or do you want to just have the same conversations we've been having over the phone for five years." Tara wondered. "Today I just want to have mindless chit chat." I replied. But soon I couldn't even do that. Every Tom, Dick or Maxene Fortenberry made an appearance at the bar and had to stop by my booth to say hi and ask how I was doing. I had to work really hard to shut down all their real thoughts while they tried to play nice. Finally when Maxene was in mid sentence Tara said "Maxene I'm fucking this duck and you just need to shut up and count the quacks. Lets go Sookie, these gossip hounds are not going to leave you alone." I laughed all the way to the car.

I dropped off Tara at her shop, and then stopped at the VP for some True Bloods and orange juice. I got home a little after Claude. When I came into the house he was sitting on the couch with Aidan's feet in his lap. Aidan was sound asleep, and Adele was asleep in her bassinet. "Busy day." I said. "You could say that, it's a good thing I'm in such good shape, or they would tire me out. Well as much as I'd love to see the great Eric naked coming out of his hole, I'd better get out of here. Do you want me to keep you company tomorrow?" Claude asked. "No, its not necessary, I'll be fine." I walked Claude to the door. After shutting the door I went to the kitchen and made biscuits, I hadn't done that in forever but it just something I felt the need to do now that I was in Gran's house. I then got out sausage and milk. We were having breakfast for dinner.

I had no sooner cleaned up the dinner mess when I felt Eric wake up. I could tell by Aiden's movements, he sensed it too. "Aidan, stay here until Eric comes into the room, I'm sure he'll want to shower before coming out to see us." I told him as I laid my hand on his shoulder. Aidan continued to color at the kitchen table and I sat down to feed Adele. I was just putting my clothes right when Eric strolled into the kitchen. "Good evening family." Eric exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back and Aidan asked " Can you take me flying now?" Eric laughed and said "I think theres a one hour rule about eating and flying." "I thought that was swimming." Aidan asked. "Same concept." Eric answered. "Aidan, give Eric some time to wake up, eat, take care of some business." I told my over anxious son. "Can I go watch cartoons in the living room?" he asked instead. "Yes but only if you clean up all your crayons." I answered.

Soon Aidan had left the room, Eric stepped over to me in lighting speed and had his mouth on mine. "MMM fairy, were, shifter, human, Sookie you smell like a smorgasboard." He jokingly said. I got up and got him a True Blood out of the fridge and popped it in the microwave. He took Adele from me and was making faces and sounds to her. "You know Sookie, Adele looks just like I imagine you did as a baby, you can not see me in her like you can Aidan." Eric said. "I hope not or else one look at you, and Mike will think I cheated on him." I responded quickly. "No you only cheat on me." He said. "Ouch, I thought we were done with the little jabs, isn't that Pam's job." I wondered. "Yes, of course, Pam is much better at the zingers than I am." He replied.

"Did you read over the papers I left for you?" he asked. "I'm sorry Eric, I haven't. Claude was here when I woke up, then we went to Alcides, then to Tara's & Sam's and Claude to the kids to the park. It was a full day." I explained to him. "I see, well I'll go get them so that you can read them now and I can go over them with you." He said in the sheriff voice. He was in and out of the room in a blink of an eye. He sat down next to me at the table with Adele still in his arms. "What is it I'm looking at?" I asked. "The first set is the dissolution of our separation agreement. It just states that you have chosen to return to me in good faith, condition, and are willing to take steps to restrengthen the bond. It is for Philipe's benefit in case he has questions. The second set is divorce documents so that you can dissolve your marriage to Mike in the state of Indiana." He said in a stately manner.

"Don't you think that's a little fast, I mean we've hardly spent any time together, and we don't know how Mike will respond to all this. Also if I choose to divorce Mike, or he me, we have custody issues to work out, visitation, support, etc." I said forcefully. "What is there to understand, you are back with me, he will receive a hefty sum for his trouble, you are their mother and therefore have every right to determine everything else, if you choose to let him see the children, or not." Eric replied.

"I'm not signing anything until my lawyer looks over it. Also I'm not talking about this until Aidan is in bed, he knows far more than he should to begin with. And third Pam is on her way up the stairs." I told him.\

**I love the reviews I'm getting, and I'm enjoying writing. Each chapter gets more difficult in my effort to get it right.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pam opened the back door and strolled in. She looked more casual than usual in her Juicy Couture navy lounge set. Her hair was in a high pony tail like I used to wear mine all the time when it was long. "I brought over work for Eric to do tonight, and I have some news from King Philipe" Pam said. "What does he say?" Eric asked as I got up and busied myself with folding a load of laundry I had started earlier. "He wants to see Sookie, he wants proof that she is back in his kingdom and under your authority again." Pam replied. "That is an easy fix; we can do a web conference with him from Fangtasia." Eric answered. "No Eric, he's on his way here, he and his entourage should arrive around midnight." Pam explained.

"No, absolutely not, they are not to come to my home. I will not have them anywhere near the kids." I exclaimed. "Sookie is right; we have to convince them to meet at Fangtasia. Sookie who do you trust to look after the kids while we go to Fangtasia tonight." Eric asked. "Eric, this is why I left, don't you see that, I've been back two days and already I'm being asked to dance in front of the king. This is exactly what I didn't want anymore, for me, and especially now with Aidan's abilities. I know you don't want to hear this but I never had a single issue the entire time I was in Indiana." I told him in a scared voice.

"Mommy, oh, Aunt Pam I didn't hear you come in, I must have been too busy watching cartoons." Aidan said as he came into the room. "Come give Aunt Pam a hug." Pam told him. "Guess what Aunt Pam, Uncle Alcide gave me the coolest present ever, it was a horse made out of old tires, and I could swing on it across the creek and his house, and he said since I liked it so much he was going to bring it up to our house and put it in the back yard, isn't that great." Aidan told her. "Sounds like it." Pam said a little perturbed. "Anyways, Mommy can I have a drink?" Aidan asked. "Sure honey, I'll get you some water." And I filled a plastic cup and handed it over to him. "Thanks" and Aidan left the room.

"What does Alcide thing he's doing, it's my job to spoil Aidan." Pam pouted. "Snap out of it, it was one gift compared to the many you have showered him with in the last four years. We have more important things to discuss." I snapped.

"Sookie, I need you to trust me, I know things look like nothing ever happened while you were in Indiana, but plenty happened, you only didn't know because I made sure I took care of it before it got to close, and I will do the same now. If we can play by Phillipe's rules until the summit I think I can overthrow him. He is only making a stand on this because he was furious when he found out you were no longer living under his control. He threatened to kill me, and he sent trackers to find you. It cost me a lot of money and several murders on my hands to convince him let it lie, that I knew where you were, that you were still my wife, under my protection, and that you needed to rest after all you'd been through. He does not know about Mike or the kids, and I intend to keep it that way. Pam you need to make some phone calls, has extra staff at the club tonight, and calls Philipe and tells him that Sookie and I will be at Fangtasia tonight because I'm having her read all my staff since there are so many new ones." Eric said in his calm controlling voice, but I could feel his fear oozing out of him, and that did not calm my nerves.

"I need to give the kids a bath, and then make a few phone calls." I said and took Adele from Eric and walked out of the room.

My mind was reeling, it wasn't that I didn't trust Eric; it was that I didn't know if he could separate his need to be in control with his need to protect us. We couldn't afford any mistakes. _Aidan lets go upstairs for a bath. Mom why are you scared? Honey, Mommy & Eric have to go out tonight to meet some business men. Uncle Jason will come out to the house and stay. He might bring some friends with him._ "Do you often talk to Aidan that way?" Eric asked, I jumped because I hadn't heard him come to the door. "Aidan and I communicate in whatever way we find necessary, he knows to only use his telepathy when we're alone." I answered. Aidan crawled into the tub, and I undressed Adele to wash her off. "Please, let me do that." Eric said as he lifted Adele's tiny body from my hands and gently placed her in the tub with his large hands supporting her head and butt the entire time. He then moved to cradle her in one hand with his hand on her head and her butt in the crook of his arm. He scooped up the warm water with the other hand and got her belly and then her head wet. She laughed for the first time. This perfectly human action was so endearing to me. These are the type of things that brought me back to Eric. It was the humanity I still saw in him. I let him finish with Adele and finished Aidan up. He loves the water and if I let him he would stay in until the water got cold or his fingers pruned. Eric and I dried and dressed them together. "I missed this the first time around, in my time men did not care for the barns that was left to the women. Maybe if men took the time to care for their kids I wouldn't have been expected to find another wife so soon and maybe I would have never become vampire." Eric stated. "Then you would have died a thousand years ago and we would never have met." I replied. "Maybe that would have been for the best." He answered. I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "I need to call Jason. How about you tuck the kids into bed?" I answered quietly. "It would be my pleasure." He smiled.

I left Eric to the job Mike liked the best. Somehow we were going to find a way for everyone to be happy, so that everyone could have a chance to be apart of one another's life. I'm not naïve enough to think that Eric and Mike would become the best of friends, but if I could get Eric to trust Mike like he does me, and get Mike to see Eric's humanity, I might stand a chance at giving my children a family.

As soon as I got down the stairs I called Jason. He didn't answer his house phone or his cell. So I called Merlotte's. "Merlotte's Bar & Grill how we can help you." Terry answered the phone. "Terry, its Sookie, is my fool brother down there tonight." "Hiya Sook, no your brother hasn't been in today." "Ok, thanks Terry", and I hung up. I called Calvin Norris's house. It rang four times and a young girl answered the phone. "Hello." "Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse, is Calvin there, or my brother Jason." "Hold on, DADDY." I heard some noises on the other end, and then "Hello, this is Calvin." "Hi Calvin, this is Sookie, I'm trying to track down Jason, I have to meet with King Philipe tonight at Fangtasia, and I need him and a few others to come out to my house and watch the kids while I'm away." I explained to him. "He's on a run with some of the other guys, I'll them in and we will all head over there. Sookie. You know we protect our family, and those young uns are family as long as Jason is apart of this pack." Calvin replied. "Thanks Calvin, I'm sure it me just being overprotective, but you know you can't ever be too careful when King Philipe is involved." I answered. We hung up just as Eric was coming down the stairs.

"You were quick getting the kids to bed." I said curious about his methods. "Don't worry I didn't glamour them. Adele went down with a lullaby and Aidan got his flying satisfied by holding tight around my neck while I hovered about a foot from the ground" he laughed.

"Calvin Norris, Jason, and a few others are on their way." I said. "Good, that leaves us a few minutes before we have to leave." He pulled me down on the couch to his lap. He just held me and then said "I know you aren't happy about the divorce, but really Sookie, I don't know what else you want me to do." "Eric, Mike has been everything I could ask for in a husband and father, he can't just be tossed away and given a settlement. He has a right to choose his life, he has a right to see his kids, and he has a right to fight for our life. You can't just take that away from him. I thought you would understand that. No man wants to lie down and take life's lumps. Please respect him enough for that. I think the best way is to explain to him the new dangers that have come about since I left. Convince him that it is easier for you to extend protection to me and the kids if I come back into your area, and return to my position as your wife. Let him know that we will do everything we can to make this an easy transition for everyone, and that he will have access to his children, that he can still be there father even if he is no longer my husband, or he can remain my husband, and I can act as your wife in only a political asset way. It should be his choice, he never asked for this." I explained. "Sookie I can not have you as wife in name only, I need you back in my bed, in my life." He stated. "Eric I want that too, but we have to do what's best for the kids, and not upset them either." I told him. "I guess we will have to wait to see what your human husband thinks after he's heard everything. On another matter I realize you may not be ready, but before we meet Philipe tonight we need to strengthen our bond, I need to take your blood, and you need mine. I would prefer to do this in a much more romantic way while I made love to you but if you'd please oblige, we need to do it quickly." He said.

I moved over to sit with my back against his chest on the couch, I moved my tee to the side so he could reach my shoulder, as soon as he bit down I felt pain and then pleasure, it had been such a long time since he had sucked the blood from me. He stopped, and licked the wound clean. Then he bit his own wrist and held it out to me. I placed it over my mouth tentatively. I began to suck. This was such a different feeling coming through me, I felt so warm and tingly all over I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep. "That's enough Sookie, I will need my strength." Eric said as he took his wrist back. It began to heal immediately.

I sat up and turned around to look at Eric, he started laughing. "What?" I said. "My blood doesn't like your hair color, the blonde is showing through loud and clear" he laughed, and I got up and went to a mirror. Sure enough there were blond streaks through my hair now. I guess that settled that, if I was going to take Eric's blood again, I was done dyeing my hair, well as long as it wasn't grey.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey Sookie, sorry I was so hard to get a hold of." Jason said as he, and Calvin walked into the house. "Thanks for coming on short notice. Both the kids are asleep. There's milk in the fridge for Adele if she wakes up, and Aidan should sleep through the night. I have my cell if there are any problems." I explained. "There won't be any problems, Jason and I will stay in here, and we've got to of the boys running the perimeter of your property." Calvin stated. I couldn't help but notice neither man even glanced at Eric, but for some reason I couldn't get a read on either of them.

"OK, we'll be back as soon as possible." I took Eric's hand and walked out the door. "That was weird, why wouldn't they acknowledge you?" I asked Eric. "I allowed a panther killing in Shreveport a couple of months ago. They had a rogue panther that kept causing trouble. When we apprehended her she attacked Pam, and Pam snapped her neck. Calvin thought I should have put a no kill order on the apprehension, and then turned her over to him. There's been no contact between us since except for my call to Jason to tell him I was brining you home." Eric explained to me.

We got in my car, Eric in the driver's seat. "You never said how you like your new car." Eric said. "It's a bit ostentatious, but I shouldn't expect anything less." I said. "I knew you'd act like it was nothing when you really like it, you always did have trouble accepting a gift." We rode in silence then for some time. We were just getting to the Shreveport turn off, when Eric said "Sookie, please try and show know fear, and you can not even think about the kids tonight. This has to be a happy reunion of just us, we can not risk Philipe finding anything out, I'm sure since he is suspicious of us to begin with he'll pull out all the stops." Eric said in his sheriff voice once again. It was one he used when telling someone something that he found very important and he wanted to be listened too. "Eric I've got this, we'll be fine. He'll see I'm still in love with you, and that our bond is strong, and he'll leave us alone." Eric pulled into his space in the Fangtasia parking lot, and we walked in through the employee entrance. "I'm going to my office to take care of some things. Why don't you go to the bar and look like you're monitoring the staff." Eric told me and walked towards his office.

Ok this should be fun, I haven't been here in such a long time I'm sure there was a whole new crowd. I walked through the back door of the main room. At the bar was Rasul. I walked up to the bar and said "Hi Rasul, I wasn't expecting to see you, how are you?" "Hey Sook. It's good to see you, what can I get you?" "Gin & Tonic" I answered. I turned around on the stool so I could look over the bar. I saw several cosmetic changes. It was brighter, not as sinister as before. There were other colors in the décor now instead of the red and black of before. It looked more like a regular club than a vampire bar. Pam was center stage at an "ASK PAM" booth, where it seemed she gave a would a vampire do type advice of the dear Abby she loved so much. All of the waitresses were new, and a mixture of fangbangers and college students.

As I did a quick brain scan of the room I didn't pick up any under handed behavior. Just sex, blood, sex, blood, oh wait, sex with Eric, hmmm, who was thinking that. I focused now, there was a cute blonde at a corner booth that was constantly scanning the room; she was watching for Eric, evidently she'd tried on more than one occasion to get Eric to sleep with her and he kept turning her down. I took my gin & tonic and walked towards the girl. She was dressed very seductively in a skin tight dress that showed all her assets. She wanted my Viking desperately. I sat down across from her and she just glared at me. "Hi, I'm Sookie Northman, pleased to meet you." I said. "Go away." She responded. "Now that wasn't very nice, you should remember your manners." I said. She turned to me and glared. "What did you say your name was?" she asked. "Sookie Northman, I'm Eric Northman's wife, and you are?" I asked. She looked aback. "Nice try, but Eric Northman is a vampire, and the owner of the bar, and you are full of shit and pissing me off, so Sookie was it, get the fuck away from me." She snapped. That anger opened her mind to me. She had been in love with a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, but when she showed sympathy towards a vampire he got mad at her and dumped her. She wanted to sleep with Eric and get him to bite her so that she could flaunt it in her ex lovers face. Well not on my watch, that's all we needed was trouble from the Fellowship. "Listen honey, I realize that you think sleeping with my husband is going to take away your pain, but it won't, it will just make it worse. You need to go home have a good cry and start fresh in the morning." I told her. "And you need to back off, and get away from me here comes Eric, and I don't want you in the way. He can't possibly resist me in this outfit." She was right, Eric couldn't resist, and he walked right over to the table her face lit up. She opened her mouth to say something when Eric leaned down and kissed me for all to see. "My lover, why are you way over here." He asked. "You bitch." The girl screamed. Eric picked her up by her arm "Rasul! He called. "Get this piece of trash out of my bar, woman if I ever see you on this property again I'll have you arrested for trespassing, is that understood." She just cried and shook her head.

Eric looked down at me. "Sookie, I'm so sorry for that." "Its ok, I tried to talk her out of what was going through her mind, but she was determined. Pam walked over then. "Sookie, you always keep it interesting." She said. "That's me, your own personal entertainment." I quipped. "Eric it's almost time should I clear the bar." Pam asked. "Yes, get them out of here, I don't need any casualties." He answered, and with that Rasul and Pam let everyone out the door, paid the staff and sent them home too. The four of us sat down and made idle chit chat until we heard the car doors outside. It was Showtime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the continued reviews. I have a plot line in my head for many more chapters. Thanks for correcting my spelling of Felipe, I'm sorry for the error, I wasn't thinking. You're the best. Thanks again to CH for her great characters. Also if you read Chapter 8 and thought it ended abruptly, for some reason the upload got cut off. I've reuploaded the entire chapter if you want to find out what happens at the end.**

I was a nervous. This would be my first encounter with Felipe in almost six years. Eric tried to push his calm onto me. I felt the warmth, but I was still nervous. King Felipe walked in the door surrounded by six other vampires only one did I recognize, Heidi. A couple others looked familiar upon closer inspection, but I didn't know their names nor did I care too. Felipe took my hand and brought it to his lips. "My darling Sookie, you are looking lovely as ever, it is so good to see you again, and it has been so long." He crooned. "Thank you Felipe, you are always the gentleman, I have been well." I replied. "Eric, you are looking better now that your wife has returned to your side." Felipe commented. "Yes, well it beats the once a month updates." Eric replied. "Once a month, I didn't realize you got to be with her that much in where was it again." Felipe questioned. "Oh Felipe, you didn't really think Eric and I could stand to be away from one another for very long did you." I said as I draped myself around Eric and leaned up and nipped his neck. "Later lover." Eric grinned.

"Felipe lets all sit down and get to business, I don't want to be here all night long if you understand me." Eric said in his sheriff's voice. "Sure Eric, I understand completely." Felipe replied. "Everyone grab a chair, I've called this meeting to prep for the trip to Hot Springs in a month." Felipe stated. Eric sat down on the chair backwards, Felipe, Pam, and two others sat down also. Heidi, Rasul, and I remained standing. I walked over to Eric and casually leaned into him, playing with his hair, stroking his back, staying in constant contact with him to show Felipe how enthralled I was with him. I kind of tuned in and out over the next hour of conversation. I jumped when Eric went to stand. "Eric it looks like Sookie is getting bored so we will be going. I'll call you next week with more details, but as it stands only Rasul, Pam, and Sookie will be attending with you, oh and of course Bill from your area. I don't feel it is necessary for anyone else to attend with the other sheriff's but one other attendant, I trust you to convey that message." Felipe said and then stood up. "I'll take care of it." Eric replied as he also stood and began walking everyone to the door. As soon as we heard their cars pull away it was like a sigh of relief come across all of us.

"Pam, call gets the other sheriffs on a conference call for me right away. Rasul, contact all the vampires in my area and tell them that for the next month they are to not just put in their time at Fangtasia, but also rotate shifts of two at Sookie's house. I want protection for her at all times. I will pay them double their usual monthly salary. Sookie, you did very well tonight, but now I need to take the call Pam has waiting for me, do you want me to escort you home, or are you ok driving?" Eric said in hurried tone. "I'm fine driving, but Eric, I thought that went well, while all the security." I said to him wondering what the hell I missed. "Sookie, he does believe we are together, but by him limiting the numbers from Louisiana allowed to go to a summit, he is clearly taking control of the situation, he must sense something is up, and we can't be too careful." "Eric, I have the sheriff's on the line." Pam stated. And Eric stalked to his office to take the call. Rasul came over to me. "Bill and his assistant Jeremiah will be on watch tonight since they are the closest. They'll be there when you get back." Rasul told me. "Thanks Rasul, well I better get going now." I said a bit confused by what was going on, I'm sure Pam or Eric would explain it to me later. "Sookie, drive carefully." Pam said with a smile.

I left then with an almost ominous feeling. As I drove back to Bon Temps I called the house. "This is Jason." My brother answered the phone. "Hi Jason, I was calling to tell you that I'm on my way back, and that Bill and another vampire Jeremiah will be coming onto the property for night protection. So let your pack member know." I told him. "Ok, we'll see you soon." He said, and hung up the phone.

I replayed the evening in my head. Did Felipe not believe us? Did I understand the unsaid words of Eric that he thought that the break up of the Mississippi-Indiana marriage would play into the vote for whether Nevada could maintain control of Louisiana? Was Eric trying to become king, or did he think Russell wanted to make a play for it, and Bart didn't. I thought of all of these things, and then my mind turned back to Mike. I picked up my cell phone and called him. It rang three times and went to voice mail again. "Its me, I know its late, I was just calling to see how you were, to check and make sure I had the time right for your flight, I wish you'd answer me, but you never were the kind to talk much. Please be careful tomorrow. There is a group of people that are very dangerous in the area, and they are watching everything I do. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I'd hoped to talk to you by now. I hope you called Aidan at the house, or he's going to be upset. I love you." I hung up.

"You still love him." A voice said and I swerved off the road and back on again. "Damn Claude, don't scare me like that." He laughed. "I just wanted to check in on you. When I stopped by the house Jason said you had just called and I didn't like you driving at night alone." "I'm fine." I said crankily. "So you didn't answer my question." Claude said. "Yes, of course I still love him. A part of me will always love him; he gave me five years of a wonderful marriage, and two children. You don't just stop loving someone, I never stopped loving Eric even though my relationship with him is not completely what I want or even healthy for me. I want to find a way to keep Eric and Mike in my life. Maybe that's selfish of me, but I owe it to my kids to find a way to make it work." "Sookie, if anyone can make it work, you can. You always find the silver lining." Claude said, and then he was gone again. I pulled onto hummingbird lane and into my drive, I saw Bill on my porch speaking to Calvin. I parked the car, and got out.

"Good evening Sookie." Bill said. "Hello Bill, it's nice to see you looking well." I replied. "Thank you. I was just telling Calvin that he could send his kids home now, Jeremiah and I will be here until sunrise." "If you need anything Bill, there are True Bloods in the fridge, your welcome to them." I told him. "That's ok Sookie, my house isn't far." Bill answered. I went into the house. Jason was watching TV on the couch. He sat up when I came in. "Both kids have slept the entire time, I thought Eric would have come back with you." He questioned. "Eric has business to attend to in preparation for the next few weeks. He's provided protection, we'll be fine, thank you for coming tonight, tell Calvin and his sons thank you too." I told him. "Night Sook." He said, kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

I went up the stairs and checked on both the kids. They were sound asleep. I came back down and went to the fridge and poured me a glass of tea. As I came out of the kitchen Bill was standing in my living room. "Did you need something?" I asked. "No, I just wanted to have a look at you in the light." He answered. "Bill, nothing has changed for you and me. I appreciate the fact that you are here to protect me and the kids. But I still belong to Eric and now my husband Mike too. I do not need a third suitor." I exclaimed. "I'm happy for you Sookie, I'm happy that you found a man, and married, and had children and got a chance to have all those things that Eric nor could I give you. You deserved it, you still do. I don't understand why you didn't run further away from all of this. Why you didn't take your husband and children and go to the ends of the Earth to get away from all of this." He asked. "You know as well as I do, that there is not running away from this. To make four people disappear into today's world is next to impossible. How could I ask my husband to give up everything to run from something he doesn't understand? An enemy he's never met. Although I'm sure that will be his first response tomorrow or maybe not, maybe he'll be so disgusted with me he'll want nothing to do with any of it. I don't really know." I explained with a hint of exhaustion. The front door opened then. "Bill, your instructions were to monitor the perimeter, not my wife." Eric said in jealous anger. "I was just saying hello Eric, I wanted her to know we were here and she'd be safe to go to bed." Bill spat back. "Bill, thank you for checking on me, I appreciate your kind words." I told both of them. Bill left. "Eric really, if you can't control your jealous anger towards Bill after all this time, then how you do expect to control it tomorrow while meeting with Mike." I shouted, and marched to my room and shut the door.

I was tired and angry at Eric's constant jealousy. I had shown him more than once he had nothing to be jealous of, I was his. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly undressed and tested the water with my fingertips, and then stepped in to the warmth. The heat and pelting stabs on my skin felt heavenly after a day like this. It had to be close to three in the morning. The kids would be up in a few short hours, I needed to get to sleep. I reached for my loofah and soaped it up, just as I went to pull the loofah up my arm, Eric's hand grabbed it and he stepped in. Please let me he said. He was standing there in all his glory. It took my breath away. He began to glide the loofah across my skin and followed it with a kiss. First my arms, then my legs, stopping at the top of each thigh to pay attention to that sensitive spot wear your thighs sometimes touch. He then moved over my stomach and turned me around to do my back. His touch was electrifying. He then turned me back around and moved to my breasts. They were so sensitive and full since I hadn't nursed Adele in a while, and I hadn't had a chance to pump. When he took my breast into his mouth I moaned with release. He moved to the next one, and then up to my neck. When his mouth met mine he pulled me to him. I felt his manhood against my thigh and reached down to take it in my hand. I slowly rubbed my hand up and down, and he moaned into my mouth. 'Sookie your milk is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He said. I laughed but not for long because he pushed me against the shower and lifted me up so my legs would wrap around him. "Tell me you want me Sookie." Eric said with all the passion of a man in agony to make love. His fingers had already entered me, and were moving in a rhythm I started to match. "Please Eric." I whispered. "Tell me you want me." He said again, as he positioned himself to enter me. "I want you." I whispered. I barely go the words out and his mouth was on mine again. He deepened his kiss as he entered me. He moved quickly at first and then slowed it down, and then fast again. It was maddening. I ran my nails over his back as I got close to my climax and then he stopped. He pushed open the curtain with one hand and supported my weight with the other. I turned off the shower and he grabbed a towel and threw it on the bed and laid me on to it slowly never coming out of me, and then he started the pace again. His hands and lips were everywhere, and as he brought me to the brink again he bit down as I climaxed and I bit back and his release came also.

We lay perfectly still for a few moments, and then he rolled off of me. I was still trying to catch my breath. "My God Eric, what was that?" I asked ragged in breathing. "That my lover was five years of pent of sexual tension." He answered. He rolled back to me, and stroked my breasts. "That was taking my wife back into our bed, and consummating our relationship, and that was fun. Are you ready to do it again?" he asked. I laughed. "No, I'm not, I will have to be awake in a few hours with the kids, and I need my sleep to be ready for tomorrow. I hope that doesn't disappoint you." I said. "You could never disappoint me Sookie." He said and then leaned down to kiss me softly. I got up and took the towel with me. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and found a nightgown. Then I slipped back in bed with Eric. "Goodnight Eric." I said lovingly. "Goodnight Sookie, and thank you." He said. I was almost asleep when I said "Eric you know you can't sleep with me when Mike is here don't you." I asked. "I thought you would say something like that, Pam had told me you'd want me to be respectful and that it was disrespectful to have sex with company in the house, but she didn't say anything about company listening outside the house." He jokingly said. I hit him with the pillow. That's why he ended our shower; he wanted to make sure Bill heard our lovemaking. I scooted away from him in the bed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and yanked me back to him. "It was only a joke my lover. I don't like you so far away." So I snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke the next morning I felt warmth in the bed next to me. I snuggled up to it remembering last night and it dawned on me that it was a little too warm. "MMM, Sookie, you almost could make a man change his choices in life." Claude laughed. I rolled over and hit Claude with the same pillow I hit Eric with last night, and said "Why are you in my bed?" "You looked lonely, and I knew you'd wake up soon as your children are starting to stir, so I thought I'd surprise you, besides its good for you to be close to me on a regular basis, it keeps you healthy, and you will need that today." He responded. "You just seem to always pop up in the most unusual places." I told him. "I came this morning to spend time with the kids and help keep them occupied while you wait for Mike to arrive. I also brought word from Niall. He says that if you need him through the next few weeks just to let him know and he'll cross over." Claude explained to me. "That's nice of him to offer, but I think there are more than enough people trying to help me right now. I've got to get to up and feed Adele and fix Aidan some breakfast." I said as I swung my feet to the floor and sat up. "I'll help." He said joyfully.

I went about my morning routine with the kids and Claude helped by keeping Aidan entertained with his kid's jokes and antics. I kept constant watch on the clock as I fixed breakfast, cleaned up, picked up the living room, started laundry, and showered and cleaned up. I put on Mike's favorite dress, a black, yellow, and white maxi dress with a yellow cardigan over it. I took the time to fix my now even blonder hair, and makeup. I checked to make sure no bite marks were present. I even called Alcide to make sure he was going to be there a few minutes early in case the plane arrived early. I was so nervous.

"You need a glass of wine to help you relax." Claude said. "No, what I need is to go back into time and tell Mike the truth from the beginning. I can only hope that he listens to me before he judges me, and that he sees that in my heart I meant him no harm or hurt." I answered him. It was two-thirty; Mike should have been picked up by Alcide and taken to lunch. Alcide hadn't texted me yet to say it was ok, so I was getting antsy. "Mommy, Uncle Alcide is pulling into the drive-way." Aidan hollered at me. I came in from the kitchen and looked out the front door. Sure enough there was Alcide's truck, and Mike was in the passenger seat. So much for going to see Eric first. OK, Calm down Sookie, you can do this, this is better; he deserves to hear it from you.

I took Adele from Claude, and grabbed Aidan's hand and stepped out the door and onto the porch. Alcide parked and then looked up and caught my eyes_. Sook, I'm sorry, he insisted I bring him here first, it was the only way he would get in the truck. He's angry and confused, and trying really hard to trust his instincts._ Mike got out of the truck and stretched from the long car ride on top of the flight. There he stood all 6ft 1in of him. He always wore his dark hair short and trimmed. His ever present 5 o'clock shadow and hazel eyes. He had stayed in very good shape since he retired from the Army Rangers. I used to tease him that he had the body of one of those ballroom dancers on TV. Muscles always present but never too bulky. Athletic is the word I would use to describe him. He finally locked eyes with me, and I smiled at him. He didn't smile back until Aidan called out "Daddy, you came; I can't wait to show you around." Mike picks him up into a big bear hug. Then carried him up the steps of the porch and sat him down. "Sookie." He said and leaned over to me and kissed me. It was a slow kiss, one of newness and nerves and it caught me completely off guard. "Mike, please come in to my gran's house." Alcide grabbed Mike's bag out of the back of his truck and followed us in. "Where do you want me to put this Sookie?" Alcide asked holding up the bag. "You can set it in my room Alcide, thanks." I told him. Aidan was showing Mike the new toys in the living room, and Claude came out of the kitchen.

Mike stared at him suspiciously. "Mike, I'd like you to meet my cousin Claude." I said quickly since I read he thought he was Eric. "It's nice to finally meet you Mike, Sookie, and Aidan has told me so much about you." Claude said as he stuck his hand out to shake Mike's hand. Mike took it and said "It's nice to meet you too Claude." "Sookie, I'm heading out of here unless you'd like me to stay." Claude responded. "No, thanks for coming by for a visit Claude." I answered him in full confidence. Claude gave Aidan a hug, and kissed Adele on the head and walked out the door. "How's he getting home, I didn't see another car out there?" Mike said. "He has his own way of travelling." I answered and Mike gave me another suspicious look. I could read that he was trying to act as if nothing had happened. That he was going to give me a chance to explain. And that he desperately wanted to hold me.

Alcide spoke up next. "Sookie, can I talk to you a minute." "Sure Alcide, I was going to go into the kitchen and get us all some tea, you can help." I answered. And we walked towards the kitchen. I could feel Mike's eyes on me the entire time. Once in the kitchen Alcide said "Do you want me to stick around Sookie? I brought Aidan's swing, I could bide my time finding the perfect tree, and take my time installing it if you'd like. I can even take Aidan out to help me." "Alcide, have I ever told you how wonderful you are, that would be great, thank you so much for everything." I responded with a smile. I got the tray of tea ready and we walked back into the living room. No one was there. For an instant I panicked until I heard the voices upstairs. I set the tray down and looked up as Mike and Aidan were coming down the stairs. "Aidan, I brought that new swing over in the back of my truck, would you like to help me pick out the perfect tree, and get it installed so you can use it." "Yes, Uncle Alcide, yes." And he was racing out the door. Once they were both out the door Mike came over and sat on the couch next to me.

He took my hand, looked into my eyes, and said "Talk, tell me everything from the beginning, you get one shot, and I if I get any feeling at all that your not being straight with me, I'm out the door, and taking the kids with me." Mike said in the coldest voice I'd ever heard from him. So I began my story. I told Mike about meeting Bill while working at Merlotte's, and why he was really there. I told him about my telepathy, and that Hadley had ratted me out. I told him that Bill had introduced me Eric the vampire area sheriff. How Bill had betrayed me, how Eric got amnesia, and I fell in love with him. Going to Rhodes and the forced blood bond. The bomb, the aftermath. My relationship with Eric evolving. King Felipe's overtaking Sophie Anne, Eric and I's marriage, and finally how I begged and pleaded with him to give me a chance at normalcy. The stipulations with that agreement. Meeting and falling in love with him. How Eric's blood had helped during my pregnancies, his part in that, which Pam was, everything leading up to me being called back to Louisiana, some of the reasons behind it? I had just finished up explaining Claude, Alcide, and what I expected about our children when Alcide and Aidan came back into the house. It was getting dark by then.

I quickly read Mike's mind. He was just processing all of it. There was so much to it. He wasn't sure he could believe it. "Sookie, its getting dark, the night watch will be arriving soon." Alcide said reminding me that I needed to make sure Mike understood. "Thanks, Alcide, do you mind taking Aidan into the kitchen and getting him something to eat. There's leftover Chili in the fridge, please help yourself too." I asked of him. "Sure Sook." He answered.

"Mike, honey, please say something." I said concerned. "I don't know what to say. You lied to me, you've lied to me about your past, your ability, and do you even give a damn about me?" Mike asked. "Mike I love you, I had no intention of hurting you. I was trying to get away from my life, I created a new persona, and I didn't want it to keep me from having a life. You couldn't or wouldn't tell me about the majority of your life while you were a Ranger. Why could I not have secrets too?" I asked. "Secrets, you call being able to read my mind a secret, its called invasion of privacy." He said angrily. "You thinking about another woman's boobs while holding my hand is not invasion of privacy." I quipped. "I know that vampires, and weres exist, but I've tried to avoid all of that, I saw enough horror from humans. Now I find out that my wife is married to one, and that I was glamoured by one to give my wife vampire blood so that my children would be bonded to one. You have no idea how angry I am. I am so furious at you I can't believe you could be so selfish. I thought I knew you, I thought you loved me, and now my children are tainted too." He said. "Our children are not tainted. I was born a telepath, I couldn't help that. I can't help that people want to use my ability for their own personal gain. Aidan is now a telepath, he could get that ability because of me no matter whom the father was, or whether or not I had vampire blood. You are the reason Adele is an empath, that has nothing to do with me." I snapped back. "I'm not a fucking empath, how is that my fault." Mike yelled. "Claude says you have to have a family line of empathy in you, it's not in my blood line, and it sure as hell isn't a part of Eric." I explained. Mike shut up then, he got very quiet as a matter of fact, so I opened his mind to me. _Holy shit, could it be, is that what my grandmother was, I thought she just was really good at comforting people. Mom always said that she was the one in town everyone called for comfort. Fuck, what a mess this is._ "Sookie, I had no idea what my grandmother was, let alone that it was even something to think about as genetic. I can't don't even fully understand it." He said honestly. "Mike, it doesn't matter, it's apart of who Adele is, just telepathy is apart of me and Aidan." I explained.

"Why now Sookie, why are you telling me all of this now, why not just keep me in the dark forever?" He asked. "Things have changed. There are political issues that have come up that no longer makes it safe for me, or our children to be out of Louisiana Area 5." I told him. "That doesn't have anything to do with us. You left that, you followed the stipulations, I don't understand." Mike said. "Eric is the sheriff of area five. I'm Eric's wife. He went through a lot of red tape to allow me to be in another state, let alone not by his side and keep my identity and my abilities a secret because he entrusted me to a political ally of his. That person is no longer going to be an ally, and that therefore leaves me vulnerable, and he can no longer protect me and the kids." I answered trying to get him to understand. "It's not his job to protect you guys, its mine. Your marriage to him isn't legal, ours is. I'm ex Army, I can protect you and our kids just as well as he can, maybe even better. If you'd just been honest with me from the beginning I could have been prepared for all of this." He explained through his frustration with me. "I'm not saying that I'm not angry, but I can understand where you thought you were doing the right thing. Now that everything is out in the open we can come up with a strategy to deal with it. If that means moving away from Indiana, then fine, we'll move, but there is no reason for this Eric to have anything to do with that. You can just break your bond with him, dissolve the contract, and your vampire marriage, and we move on from that." Mike said.

Adele started fussing in the upstairs bedroom. "I'll get her." I said, and left the room. I felt that Eric was awake, and angry. He must have realized what had occurred with Mike when he wasn't at Fangtasia that meant I just had a few more minutes to prep Mike. I picked up Adele and took her down the stairs, changed her diaper on the couch, and sat back to nurse her. Mike had sat back down and was pouring more tea for him and me.

"Sookie, I realize I might have a learning curve because I'm not as familiar with the supernatural beings, but I understand keeping someone safe, especially when it's my family, I just can't believe after five years you don't trust me with that, unless there is more to it. Is there Sookie?" he asked.

"Mike, no matter what else comes into play; the most important thing is keeping the kids safe. I don't think you can protect us, I'm sorry, right here is the best place for me and the kids to be, here Eric and all the vampires in Area five, possibly Louisiana will die to protect us, Alcide, and his pack will protect us, Jason, and his panthers, will protect us, and Claude, Dermot, Niall, are all fairies who will fight to the death for my family, even Sam, and the whole town of Bon Temps will try and keep me and mine safe. You can't compete with that." I said.

"Did you ever think that maybe this Eric is lying to you? That he just wants you for himself, and has created this turmoil to get you back." Mike asked.

Alcide came in then with Aidan behind him. "Hey you two, we've got company." Alcide said. I did a quick search, it was Bill and Jeremiah, and two other vampires I didn't recognize, and Eric and Pam. The front door opened and Pam and Eric walked in. Pam was dressed in a gorgeous purple wrap dress, and Jimmy Choo heels. "Aidan, my favorite nephew, comes see what Aunt Pam brought you." Aidan started to walk to Pam, when Mike's hand shot out and grabbed Aidan's shoulder to pull him to him. "There will be no more gifts from "Aunt" Pam, you've been SPOILED enough." Mike said sternly. "But Dad, Aunt Pam always gives the best presents." Aidan whined. "That's too bad; she's done buying your love." Mike told Aidan.

The tension in the room was very thick. Mike looked from Pam to Eric in disgust. I had to reach into his minds to get his thoughts. _So this is the mother fucker who is trying to steal my family from me. This skinny ass vampire with girl hair, and too tight of jeans and tee shirt. What was Sookie thinking? _"I thought I made myself clear when we spoke on the phone. You were to meet me at Fangtasia so that I could speak to you before you came over here and upset Sookie. Or are you the kind of man who doesn't keep to his agreements." Eric said barely controlling his anger.

"Well you didn't really give me a chance to respond, or else I would have told you that you don't tell me what to do, and you have no fucking right to tell me when and where I can see MY wife and kids." Mike said matching Eric's tone. Alcide then stepped in front of them. "You too keep your cocks in line. There are two children in this room who can hear and feel everything and you need to remember that." Alcide said in an I'll take you both down if I have to kind of way. "You didn't mind using my private jet to come down here, and you enjoyed the last two unexpected raises you got at work, you begged for my blood for Sookie, when she was pregnant, you enjoy the house I bought, you even get to sleep with MY wife because I've allowed it, but you don't respect me as a man to meet me face to face to deal with this without dragging Sookie into it. What kind of man are you Mike?" Eric said.

"Damnit both of you. This is not a competition, you are both here because you love me, you love Aidan and Adele, and you want the same thing, so let's just calm down, sit down, and work this out like adults." I told them in exasperation. "Pam, can you and Alcide please take the kids upstairs and get them ready for bed. Eric, Mike please sit down so that we can resolve this in a calm manner." Pam took Aidan's hand, and Alcide took Adele from my arms and they headed up the stairs. What a cute couple they could have made I thought, and then turned my thoughts back to the problem at hand. "Mommy Aidan called down, yes son, I said, you might want to go to the door, and we're going to have more company." I looked at him scared. I walked to the front door and looked out. There was Jeremiah, Bill, and two other vampires on the porch, one was a little wiry man with tattoos covering his body and he looked like he came from Hispanic descent, the other was a huge black man, I'd never seen anyone that large, he was taller than Eric, and larger than Alcide, and his skin was pitch black, they were watching something very close, and I realized what it was. Felipe and his entourage were coming up the driveway in their cars. I slammed the front door shut.

"Eric its Felipe. You were right; they must be here for a surprise visit." Eric jumped to his feet. "Pam, keep the assets away from the window." He said knowing Pam could here him. Alcide came bounding down the stairs on his cell phone. "The assets are in immediate danger, send in the pack" he was saying. "Sookie, call Calvin" Eric said as he crossed over and touched me on the shoulder, the first time he'd acknowledged me all night. I ran to the phone and dialed Hot Shot. Calvin answered on the first ring. "Calvin, it Sookie, Felipe is here, please send help, the weres and vampires are here too." I said quickly and hung up not needing to hear his answer.

Mike was on his feet watching not knowing what to think of the chaos around him. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "Well human, there are several vampires that have arrived that don't know of your existence or our children's, they only know of Sookie's and we want to keep it that way, because they would like nothing better to have Sookie to themselves, but I've made damn sure that hasn't happened yet, and its not happening today." Eric told Mike quickly. Mike then pulled his Desert Eagle out of his hip holster under his shirt. "Just make sure you don't shoot one of my guys." Eric said and stepped back over to me. "Sookie, go to the door, do not let them in, if you have to go outside, do it, they won't hurt you, but don't let them in." Eric said to me. "Ok, I can do that." I answered and walked to the door. Mike started to walk towards me. "Mike stay back, I don't want them to know about you, I don't want them to see what you look like, please let me handle this." I pleaded with him. He stepped back then hearing the sincerity and fear in my voice. I heard voices on the porch.

"Bill, what is this little group you have here?" I heard Felipe ask. "Jeremiah and I just came over to introduce Pedro and Diablo to Sookie, since they are now living in the area." Bill answered. "So all four of you just happen to be here at the same time we are, that's quite a coincidence isn't' in." Felipe said. "If you believe in coincidence." Bill responded. "Well, I'm here to talk to Sookie about some business, so if you'll excuse us, and he walked between them and the door. The four vampires gave way and started to head into the yard when Felipe knocked on my door. I answered the big door but kept the screen door closed. "Felipe what a surprise, how can I help you?" I said. "Sookie, how good to see you again. I was just telling Bill and his friends that I had some business to discuss with you, can't I come in?" he asked. "No, you may not, any business you need to discuss with me, can be done through the door, just like Bill and his friends, I don't let just anyone in my home anymore." I responded. "But I am your king, Sookie; surely you do not fear me." He said sweetly. "No, I don't fear you Felipe, but you and I both know that Eric would not be pleased that you were visiting me without his permission." I answered with a smile. Eric was behind the door, and Mike was positioned that if I pushed the door any further open he would have a clear shot. I heard Alcide shifting in the kitchen. "I tried contacting Eric at Fangtasia, but was told he had already left, surely he is already here." He answered. "Yes, he is, he's just getting out of the shower." I answered, if you'll wait a few moments I'll speak to him, and I closed the door. Eric looked at me and took me into his arms "Your doing great" he said barely audible in my ear, that if I hadn't recently had his blood I couldn't have heard him. I glanced at Mike who had such a hurt look on his face. Eric moved around me and opened the door himself this time.

"Felipe, what business do you have with my wife." Eric asked, as Mike maneuvered behind the door this time. "I just have a few questions for her. You see after I left yesterday I began to think about some of the changes I noticed in Sookie, like how dark her hair was, or how full her hips were, or that she gave off the sweet scent of mother's milk. So I wanted to ask again, what she had been doing while away from you. Don't you want to know those answers too?" "Of course not, she was never away from me for very long." Eric replied coolly. "I think you're lying. I think Sookie and you have just recently gotten back together. I also think that while she was away she gave birth to a child rather recently, and that she's still nursing. Now what I want to know is who the father is, and if that is true you realize that she is no longer your wife. She broke the sacred vow by mating with a human, and therefore is no longer your wife or under your protection, which means she is free to whoever wants her. "NO!" Eric shouted. "I have been blood bonded and ritual bonded to her for over seven years. Any agreement we made while she was away is a law abiding contractual one that does not break our vow to one another. She is MINE, and she will always be." Eric stated. "Very well Eric, I can see how passionate you are by this since your fangs are out, but let me assure you I will bring this before the committee in Hot Springs." Felipe said. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less." And he shut the door. I sighed in relief, but unfortunately too soon, because I heard Bill call out before the crash on the step. A fight had begun.

**Thanks for all the reviews and the continued readers. I hope its meeting your expectations. It's too close to me that I have a hard time being objective. Thanks again to CH for her characters. I've also realized that I need to check the uploads because my endings keep getting cut off, and I need an editor. LOL**

"


	11. Chapter 11

Eric threw open the door again, and Alcide in wolf form bounded through it. The shock on Mike's face said it all, but he sprang in front of me. "Go to the kids Sookie." Mike shouted. I opened the closet door and pulled out the shot gun, and bolted up the stairs to Aidan's room. From his window I could see everything below. "I'm going down there, you know what to do." Pam said and flew out the door. I put Adele in the bouncy seat, and pulled Aidan to the floor. _There are some very bad people outside. You need to stay down and play with your cars. Nothing will happen to you, we won't let it. "Mommy I'm scared." There is nothing to be scared of, Aunt Pam, Daddy, Uncle Eric, Uncle Alcide, they won't let anyone in the house. _I looked out the window. The were packs had just arrived. Eric was ripping off the head of another vampire. It looked like the big black vampire, Diablo I think he was called was down. A were, that looked like Alcide and two others were on another vampire that had been with Felipe the night before. It was hard to follow since the vampires moved so quickly, but it looked like we were winning. But I couldn't see Mike, I didn't know if he was still in the house watching, or if he'd gone outside. I listened for him. _Son of a bitch, they move to fucking fast, I can't hit one. I feel fucking useless. Eric said for me to stay inside, I see why now. Where the hell did that Felipe go?_ I heard more commotion under the porch. I listened for Mike again. _Shit, where is a stake when you need one, there I'll use that chair leg. _I heard the breaking of the rocking chair on the porch. _UGH, what the hell, no one said they fucking exploded blood everywhere._ Suddenly everyone stopped outside. "SOOKIE!" Felipe hollered. "SOOKIE, you need to come out here now. I have your friend, I'm guessing he's the father of the child you are probably protecting. I suggest you come out here now, or he'll get first hand knowledge of what a vampires bite feels like." He yelled.

"Pam, Alcide, come in here please, and I'll come out." I answered back. In a few short moments Alcide and Pam came through the door. "Sookie, he has Mike on the front porch. We're down two vampires and one were, the cats haven't arrived yet. You need to get Felipe in line to be taken down, or you need to get him to release Mike." Pam explained to me what I was walking in too. I came down the stairs shakily. I had no idea what I was going to say or do. I went out the open front door. Eric was standing on the porch and he stepped in line with me. I could feel his apology and guilt. Felipe was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Mike in a strangle hold. Mike's gun was lying on the ground. I read his mind. _Don't do it Sookie, whatever he wants don't do it._ "Ok Felipe, I'm here, what do you want?" I asked. "I came here to get the truth, I've got that now, but it is far more interesting than I originally thought." Felipe answered. "You have been a very bad vampire wife my dear. You have taken a human pet, and by doing so null your marriage, you've also had a child. Tell me Sookie, does that child show signs of your abilities too?" Felipe continued. "First of all, I did not take a human PET, I took a human husband, second of all I did not break my vow to Eric, we had a contractual agreement drawn up by Mr. Cataliades allowing me to take a human husband to give me a chance at normalcy. As far as my daughter is concerned, she shows no signs of telepathy or any other ability. She is as human as it gets." I spat. "Bring her to me." Felipe demanded.

I turned and went back into the house, I went up the stairs and picked up Adele. Please God, do not let him harm my child. Let him see that she is a baby, and he can not use her. Pam and Alcide, having changed back by then to ease Aidan's fears both stared at me in fear. I held Adele close to me, and headed back out of the house.

"Here is my daughter Felipe. As you can see she is just a harmless human baby." As I held her as tight as I could. Felipe crossed to me, never loosening his grip on Mike. I could feel Eric's frustration at being held back from killing Felipe. "There you see, human, now let Mike go." I said sternly. "Not so fast my dear. I have more that I need from you." Felipe said. "What could you possibly want from me." I answered. "Your blood, Sookie. I did not appreciate you and Eric going behind my back and sending you off to who knows where. You are one of my most valuable assets, I can't have your human whims putting that at jeopardy." He responded. "She can not be bonded to more than one, and she is mine." Eric said. "Well I don't think she wants to be bonded with you anymore, she left you, she took a human husband, and had a human child. Evidently you are not taking good care of her needs." Felipe insinuated. "I have given her everything she has ever asked for, I don't just see her as an asset, I made her my wife, I bonded with her, she has always been under my protection, and she trusts me." Eric stated. "Sookie, do you still want to be bonded to the Sheriff, or would you rather be bonded to a King. I'm sure even you can see the benefits of a kingdom versus an area?" Felipe asked.

"I'm back in your kingdom, I've returned to Eric, ready to take my position by his side as his wife. I have brought my human husband and child here so that I can still see my child. We remain loyal to you King Felipe. The only reason Eric kept my human existence and family from you is because I requested him too. I had kept Mike in the dark about this world, and I wanted to break it to him easy." I responded trying to make my voice sound more confident than I did.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, you can't possibly expect me to believe that you and Eric who have betrayed my trust on more than one occasion will not do it again." Felipe said. "Felipe, you can not force a double bond. It could kill her, and then you would not only have me ready to kill you, but you would come under review by the counsel at the summit because I would bring you up on charges for killing my wife without cause. Then I would take your kingdom from you, and torture everyone in your camp. I am older than you, I have more allies than you do, I'm the biggest money maker you have other than Vegas. You do not want to make the political error." Eric said calmly. He always was good at keeping his cool in situation like this.

"I have a solution." Mike said quietly. "Shut up human." Eric told him. "No, I'd like to hear what this human thinks." Felipe said. "You can turn me. If you turn me wouldn't I be like your child or something and have to be loyal to you. Then you'd have me bonded to you. I'll want to stay near my children, and therefore can keep an eye on Sookie, and Eric for you." Mike said. "That would never work you foolish human, your blood thirst would be to great for years, I can't trust you near valuable humans that soon, especially defenceless little girls." Felipe responded. Mike hadn't succeeded at saving the day, but he had succeeded at distracting Felipe enough that he didn't notice Eric get within arms reach of Felipe. The next moment Eric had his hand around Felipe's neck and threw Mike to the ground. Mike was grabbing his neck staggering to stand up. Eric held Felipe above him. The were's and vampires on our side moved into striking position onto Felipe's remaining four vampires. "Listen to me, and listen good. If you disagree with how I have handled my wife, then you take it up in Hot Springs. If you don't trust me as your sheriff, then I suggest you find someone to try and over throw me. But you will never get your fangs on my WIFE. If you ever threaten my family again, I will take great pleasure in torturing you until you cry for your final death. I have a thousand years of experience in torture, and I would like nothing better than to test them on you. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind" and he released Felipe. Felipe's look was shooting daggers into Eric. I knew this was far from over, but it looked like we would get a reprieve for tonight atleast. Eric had accomplished what was necessary. Felipe and his crew walked back to their cars and left.

I ran over to Mike and threw my arms around him thankful he was ok. I looked up into his eyes and touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. "I am too Sookie, I'm sorry I didn't trust your instincts. I can see now I underestimated my ability to protect my family. I don't know that knowing all of this five years ago would have prepared me anymore for what I saw tonight. This was worse than any battle I saw in the Army." He said. He looked up at Eric then, who was aching to take me in his arms. "We need to talk." Mike said. "Yes, we do." Eric responded, and we all headed into the house. Alcide came out the door then and sent the were's home, the panther pack never had shown up. I'd have to ask Jason what was up with that.

Once all of us were in the house I said "I'm going to go calm my children's fears and tuck them into bed. Make yourselves comfortable, help yourselves to drinks." I said as I headed up the stairs. Mike and Eric both moved to follow me. I shot Eric a look and he stepped back. Mike followed me up the stairs. We went to Aidan's room first where Pam was reading him a story. She stopped and got up, kissed Aidan on the head, and then left the room silently. "Hey buddy, are you ok." Mike asked. "Dad, you need to listen to Mom, we need to live here. There are some really scarry people who want to hurt us." Aidan said fearfully. "I know son, I know, your Mom and I will work it out, don't worry. I love you, and I'll always do what is best for you and Adele." Mike told him, and then kissed him goodnight. "You were very brave, and very good at being quiet." I said to him. "Mom, how long do you think it will be before Felipe realizes that you have two kids?" Aidan asked. "Not very long, but I'm sure Eric will already be doing what is necessary to protect you. There are a lot of people that love you an awful lot, and they won't let anything happen to you. Now you go to sleep, it will be ok." I said and then kissed him. Mike and I walked out of the room and into Adele's room. I sat in the rocking chair and he changed her diaper and put her pjs on. I took her to nurse her. Mike watched for awhile and then said "I've never been so scared as when you brought Adele out there to those monsters. Sookie, I had no idea what to do. I've never felt so helpless." Mike said his heart obviously breaking. "Do you love him?" he asked. "Yes, I love him, I love him in a different but more intense way than I love you, I didn't know I could love both of you so deeply." I answered honestly. "I can see how much he cares for you, but I'm not convinced vampires can love." He said confused. "If you could see how he interacts with Aidan and Adele, you would know that he is quite capable of love. I feel it pour out of them, he was just as scared as you were tonight." I responded to him. "Sookie, are you leaving me?" Mike asked sadly. "Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked back, just as upset. "I don't know, I don't know if I could ever be with you again, knowing you've been with him, or that you still love him. I don't know that I can trust you to be only my wife. I see that the bond you have with him needs to stay intact. And right now he's better equipped to deal with the immediate threat to our children. All I know is that I never want to feel that helpless again." He said.

We quietly walked back down the stairs. Bill and Pedro were drinking a True Blood standing behind the couch talking quietly. Pam was sitting in one of the chairs with Alcide and Eric on the couch. Mike walked over and took the chair opposite of Pam, and I sat down in between Eric and Alcide. Eric sat his hand upon my knee and looked at me, trying to reassure me that it was gong to be ok. Mike's eyes caught mine, and he then looked away.

"We have one this battle tonight, but Felipe will be back, he'll take time to regroup and strategize, but he does not want us to make it to Hot Springs as a couple. We will have to double security at the house every night. I can put four vampires outside, and Pam, Rasul, and I taking turns inside the house every night. Alcide can you give a couple of were's each night and during the day." Eric said taking command of the room. "I'll call a pack meeting tomorrow, I'll explain to them the situation. Sookie's status as pack shaman will make it a non issue." Alcide answered. "Good, now why in the hell didn't the cat pack show up tonight, I'll be calling all Calvin Norris first thing tomorrow night, we need to know if the panthers are going to be of help or hindrance in this." Eric continued. "Sookie, see if Claude or hell even Dermot can be around here during the day. Even Sam if necessary." Eric said. "I'll talk to Claude. I'm also going to call Amelia and see if she can't put some new wards on the house, and the property asap." I answered.

Mike sat quietly taking it all in. Then he spoke up, "What about me? I don't ever want to feel that helpless against protecting my family again." "Are you sure you want anything to do with this?" Eric asked. "I don't really have that choice now do I. You and Sookie made that choice for me. I'm in this one way or not, and I'd rather not just sit like a lump on a log." Mike said. "Well its obvious you can kill with enough time allowed, your quick on your feet, but you don't possess the speed or strength to fight a vampire or were for long. My suggestion would to practice your aim, and become better at hitting moving targets, and invest in either wood, or silver bullets." Eric answered. I spoke up then, "Mike you don't have to fight with us. I can have Amelia put a spell on you to make you forget, you would forget me and the kids, and go back to life as if we never existed, or you can go back to Indiana and start your life over. I could send pictures of the kids, and you can visit them anytime you want." I said pleadingly. "NO, absolutely not, I'm not running from this without my kids, and I don't want to forget the best five years of my life, I don't want to forget the joy the kids have brought me, or what you meant to me. I don't want some spell to erase my memories of making love to you, holding you, watching the birth of our children. You are not taking that from me." Mike said passionately. "Mike I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have. Have you really decided what you want?" I asked. "What I want is for you to pack up the kids and yourself and for the four of his to get the hell as far away from here as we can. Change our names, start over somewhere far far away. But I don't think that would last long. So I have to stay here and fight. I don't want to really be your husband anymore after all of this, and quiet frankly I'm not sure if I did want you it would make a difference. But I do want a relationship with my kids, and I intend to do whatever it takes to have that. Alcide what's it take to become a were?" Mike then asked.

Alcide was caught off guard. "Your born a full blooded were Mike. The first born of two full bloods, so that leaves you out." Alcide answered. "Then how did Jason become a panther?" Mike asked. "Jason was bitten over and over by a full blood, but he's only part were, he can't make a full change, he doesn't have the strength or ability to change at will like I do." Alcide answered him. "Then I guess that leaves turning me into a vampire." Mike said. "No, Mike, you can't be serious, you don't want that, you couldn't be near our children for several years, they would be grown by then, and you would have missed so much. "Not if someone here turns me, I'd live here, and they could keep me in check when I'm around the kids, I could fight for them." Mike said with conviction. "Why would you want that life, to watch all those you love grow old and die, never feeling the sunlight, losing your life in that way." I asked sadly. "I've lost my life already, you and the kids were my life, now you are no longer mine anymore, and I have to share the kids with all of you. I no longer need the life I have, but I'm not going to be dismissed. So who is going to volunteer to turn me. Bill, how about you, you lost Sookie too, I'm sure that would give us something in common." Mike said hatefully.

"No, I won't turn you Mike, I would not wish this existence on anyone, I would not hurt Sookie in that way. I'm sorry." Bill stated. "Pedro, how about you?" Mike asked clearly not being deterred. "I am sorry Mike, I just lost my child tonight, I am not ready to take another, it is much work and heart ache." Pedro responded. "Pam, you and I have always gotten along ok, I know you love my children, I've seen that you care for Sookie, wouldn't you like someone that answers to you, rather than you always doing his bidding." Mike asked. "Mike, I know you are desperate to find your way in our world, but I think you should reconsider, I don't really like babysitting other than Aidan and Adele, and that's because they don't talk much. Besides making a child is very sexual, and if you haven't noticed, you're not really my type." Pam quipped.

Mike was starting to get frustrated, he couldn't understand why no one wanted to help him. "Mike becoming a vampire is very serious, you can not make this choice under such duress, it is true that most vampires were not made with any previous knowledge, but those that are learn as much as they can before making that choice, it is very painful, and the blood lust afterwards is often hard to control, although I think your empath abilities will help you with that. It could still be years before you could be trusted near Adele and Aidan. Also think of what you would miss. You'd never get to see your kids at school, play ball, meet their dates, see your grandchildren. You would want to leave them, and the reason you wanted to change would not want you around." Eric told him only trying to help because he sinced my obvious distress.

"Please Mike don't make this a quick choice. Think about it. Spend the day with the kids tomorrow. Tomorrow night we can reconvene again, and you can have the time you need to think about all of this more, you've had a lot to contemplate tonight." I begged of him. With that Bill and Pedro and Alcide got up to leave. I walked them all to the door and thanked them for tonight, I told Pedro how sorry I was for his child Diablo. When I turned back to the living room Pam was standing. "I'm going back to Fangtasia to take care of some business, I'll see you tomorrow Sookie. Eric don't you think you should come with me" Eric shook his head no, and Pam turned on her heel and left too.

I stopped and looked at the two men I loved so much. I sighed then, and braced myself for whatever was next. "Mike I'm sure you are tired, I can show you where the bathroom is, and get a bed ready for you." "Where are you sleeping Sookie?" Mike asked. "I sleep in the room behind you." I answered. "Then that is where I'll sleep too." He stated, daring Eric to say something. "Ok, right through here." I said as I walked towards the bedroom door. Eric's hand shot out and grabbed my leg, I felt his temper rising, and his fear for me, but most of all jealousy. I laid my hand on Eric's shoulder and looked down at him, willing him to let go. He did. This exchange did not go unnoticed my Mike who had a slight grin on his face. I showed Mike the towels and shower, the bed was still messy from this morning, and it was obvious that two bodies had laid in the bed the night before. Mike went into the bathroom with a huff and I returned to Eric.

He pulled me down on the couch on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his long arms around me. We just laid on the couch in silence until we heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, and Eric turned to kiss me. His mouth was rough, demanding, I matched its urgency with my own. We pulled apart, and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Don't lie with him tonight." Eric said. "Eric, I'm not going to sleep with Mike, he no longer wants me, he just wants to irritate you." I said and kissed him again. I could feel his arousal under me, and I moved so that I sat straddling him, I put my arms around his neck and started to move my hips so that I rubbed against is arousal. "MMM, you little minx, careful or I'm going to take you right here for your husband to watch." He laughingly said. I moved in and kissed him some more, and then I heard the shower turn off. I gave Eric one long kiss and then moved to sit next to him. He was adjusting himself to release the tension in his pants when Mike walked out of the bedroom. It was obvious to him what Eric was doing, and he shot me a look of anger. Eric stood then, and put his hand out to me. "Walk me out won't you." He said. I took his hand and walked him out to the front porch. Eric pulled me against him right in front of the open door so Mike could still see him. "I'm going to go take care of some business, I will be back before sunrise and sleep in your hidey hole. I better find you in the guest bed tonight so that I can cuddle before I go to sleep." He whispered in my ear. Then a little louder. "I love you Sookie, I'll make this work, I promise, I'll see you tomorrow, and he winked, and was gone.

I turned back into the house, shut and locked the door and walked to the kitchen. I rinsed out and threw the true blood bottles into the recycling, and washed out the tea glasses and put them in the dishwasher. Then I went into my bedroom to retrieve my nightgown. Mike was sitting up in the bed. He patted my side of the bed, and said "Sit down." "Mike, I'm tired, we will have all day tomorrow to talk. How about we both get some rest, clear our heads, and start again in the morning." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed then. "Mike don't, don't do something you'll regret later on." I stated trying to pull away. He tightened his grip, and then kissed me roughly pushing me to the bed. "Mike stop, you don't want to do this." I pleaded. "This is exactly what I want to do, I want you to feel pain, I want to hurt your vampire lover, tell me did you fuck him the night you arrived, have you been fucking him all along." Mike said angrily. "No, we made love last night for the first time in over five years. I was faithful to you until last night, I swear." I told him. "Mike if you do this, you'll never forgive yourself, you aren't they type of man who forces himself on a woman, you are better than this." I said to him, trying to be convincing. He let me go then and shoved me off the bed. "You're right, you've never been good enough for me, you are damaged goods, no man in his right mind will ever want you." He said as he shoved me out my bedroom door. I slipped into the guest bedroom, my old bedroom when gran was alive and started to cry. I was crying for my lost love, for the hatred he now felt, for the fear of what would happen to him now. But most of all I cried because today was exhausting. I took off my clothes, and threw back the covers and settled into the bed in just my bra and panties. I was almost asleep when I felt Eric slip in behind me. "Sookie, are you ok, I felt your fear, and sadness, and I turned around to come back to you." He said quietly. "Yes, I'm fine, I just need you to hold me, and he did until I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell?" were the first words I heard in the morning. I sat straight up and looked around, the sun was barely up. There was still an indent on the pillow next to me telling me Eric hadn't been gone very long. I rubbed my eyes like a child before I heard it again. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" Mike shouted from the other room. I jumped out of bed and ran across the room, almost afraid of what I was going to find. I ran into the open doorway to find Mike standing on one side of the bed staring at Claude who was shirtless and propped on his elbow on the bed. "Claude, what are you doing?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh. "How was I supposed to know you didn't sleep in your bed last night?" Claude asked innocently. I started laughing then, I couldn't contain it. Claude began to laugh too. Aidan walked into the room, and looked around and he started to laugh. Only Mike stood scowling. "Mike, I'm sorry if I frightened you, it's good for Sookie to be around her fairy kin, and so I've been stopping by every morning and lying with her so that she would start her day off strong. I had no idea that you would be in her bed, so when I popped into the bed I just naturally put my arm around you." Claude tried to apologize but it wasn't very convincing with the smirk on his face. "It's not funny. You scared the shit out of me, your lucky I didn't shoot your ass, and couldn't you tell that I wasn't Sookie." Mike spat. "Well since I can't see who's in the room before I appear, no I couldn't. I just imagined the bed and here I am." Claude answered. "I told you last night that Claude had his own mode of transportation. Now relax, he meant no harm by it." I said to Mike. "Sookie, I can definitely see why you are so torn about this; Mike is just as delicious as Eric any day." Claude said teasingly. "Claude, not now." I said trying again to hide my laughter. "What the hell does that mean?" Mike said. "Just that Claude is a fairy and he just happens to be gay." I said as I took Aidan's hand and led him to the kitchen. Claude followed quickly and left Mike to stew.

I fixed Mike's favorite biscuits and sausage gravy for breakfast. I left the boys to do the dishes and showered and got dressed. Claude once again poked his head in the bedroom while I was toweling off. "Claude, do you not understand privacy?" I fussed at him. "The female body is beautiful and to be appreciated even if I don't swing that way. Speaking of your body. Today is supposed to be in the eighties in April. I think you should dress in your skimpiest swimsuit and lay in the sun with me." Claude said while moving his eyebrows up and down. "That sounds wonderful, but I don't think I brought one with me." I answered. "I'm sure you have one in your old drawers, you only had a dozen or more." Claude said as he opened my old chest of drawers. "Maybe so, but those aren't going to fit now." I answered. "Who cares, it'll just be us outside, and maybe Aidan." Claude said. "Oh all right." I responded and started to dig through the drawers. I found a red string bikini with yellow polka dots on it. I grabbed a silk robe and wrapped it around me and walked into the living room.

Mike was holding Adele, playing with her, and Aidan was coloring on the table. "Mike, I know you want some time to be with the kids and think about all you've learned. So Claude and I will be outside. If you need something please let me know, and make yourself at home." I said. He just nodded, and Claude and I went outside. He was right it was going to be a gorgeous day. I went around to the back shed and opened it up. It was in perfect order. I reached on the pegs at the side and pulled down a lounge chair, and then grabbed the old radio. I spread a blanket from the linen closet on the ground for Claude, set up my lounge chair, turned on the radio, and relaxed with the sun beating down on me. I was probably out there an hour when I heard the door open. Aidan came outside. "Mom, Dad wants to know if you'd like some lemonade." "No, honey, Claude is allergic to lemonade, but I would like some tea." I said. "OK, I'll tell him." And he went back inside.

"Do you think he'll try and poison me because I showed up in bed with him?" Claude asked in all seriousness. "No, he wasn't really mad, just disappointed it wasn't me slipping into bed with him this morning. He had trouble sleeping last night, and came in to talk to me in the middle of the night and found Eric in bed with me. He's just hurt." I answered Claude. The door opened again, and Mike came out with a tray of iced tea. "I thought you could use a drink." Mike said. "Thank you." I said as I took the tea from the tray, Claude did the same. "Do you mind if Aidan and I come out here so he can play on his new swing?" Mike asked. "No, of course not." I said smiling at him. I searched his mind. _I wish she'd cover herself up, its indecent how damn good she looks in that bikini after two kids. If she doesn't want me to want her then she needs to stop flaunting herself. She wore my favorite dress yesterday and today she's strutting around in a bikini that barely covers her. And here I was going to go to her last night and try and convince her to run away with me this morning, to take the kids and run as far as we could. I know people all over the world that would help us hide, and what do I find but the fucking vamp with his arms wrapped around her while she slept. Mother fucker looked right at me and smiled. If I didn't love her so much I would have staked him right there and let him spill his guts all over her._

"Dad, come watch me." Aidan shouted from the swing and Mike walked over to him. As soon as he was out of hearing distance I turned to Claude. "He is still so angry. He had thought to beg me to run away with him until he found Eric in bed with me this morning. I'm scared what his anger will do to him." I told Claude. "Did you tell him his options?" Claude asked. "What options?" I asked Claude. "Well he could disappear, he could be murdered, he could lose his memory, he could be turned or last but certainly not least, he could join the other side." Claude said nonchalantly. "Thanks Claude, you are so much help today." I smarted off. "Relax Sookie, if I felt that he was a danger to you or the kids I would take him out by order of my Prince, as it is I just keep checking up on you in case I'm wrong." Claude said. "I'm going in to call Jason. I want to know why the panther pack was a no show last night." I told Claude, and stood up and wrapped my robe around me, but not before I noticed that Mike was watching my every move. I walked over to him. "I'm going inside to get dressed and make some phone calls. Do you two need anything?" I asked. "Sookie, I have some more questions for you later." Mike told me. "Sure Mike, I'll answer all of them, why don't we wait until the kids take a nap, and I'll send Claude home." I answered. "That's fine, I've got time." Mike responded.

Once inside the house I went into my bedroom and rummaged through my drawers. I found a pair of black shorts, and a cute red tank top with a ribbon neck that tied in a bow. After I got dressed I went into the kitchen, and prepped a roast with potatoes and carrots that we'd eat for dinner, and stuck it in the oven. Then I grabbed the phone. I called Jason's cell phone, hoping to catch him at lunch. He answered on the third ring. "This is Jason." "Hey, what happened last night?" I asked not wasting any time. "What do you mean what happened last night." Jason asked. "I called over to Calvin's and told him Felipe and his crew were attacking me at my house and could they show up and they never did." 'Hell Sookie, why didn't you call me, I would have come." Jason said. "Jason I figured Calvin would have told you, or was he not serious about protecting us." I asked. "I don't know Sook, but I intend to find out, I'll call you later." He said. "Ok, but Jason, Eric was pissed so don't be surprised if he shows up in Hot Shot after sundown." I told him. "OK, I'll warn Calvin, thanks Sookie, and I'm sorry we weren't there. I take it everything is ok." Jason responded. "No, it's not ok, Mike is furious, he was held by fang point by Felipe, and Eric had to save him. It was not good. Now Felipe knows about Mike and Adele, only Aidan is safe, but I'm sure not for long." I answered him. "Damn Sookie, I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll call you later." Jason said and hung up before I could respond.

My next phone call was to Amelia. Her phone rang several times; finally I heard it forward to her shop in New Orleans, and then again forward to her home phone, each time starting a new set of rings which was common when trying to get a hold of Amelia. Finally I got a voicemail. "Amelia, its Sookie. I'm back, and things have already slipped back into old habits. I don't want to go into to much detail, but I need the wards set back up at Gran's house. I also might need your help with Mike. He's angry and hurt like I know you said he would be, but he's talking about wanting to be turned. I don't want that for him, but I don't know what to do. Call me, or better yet show up, I'll find room for you. Thanks, Bye." Where is that girl, I thought.

Aidan, Claude and Mike were coming in then. Mike and Claude were both chuckling at something Aidan said or did. "Mom, we men are getting hungry, why don't you rustle up some grub for the drive." Aidan said in his best cowboy voice. "And what do cowboys like to eat?" I asked him. "PORK & BEANS" he shouted and then burst into laughter. "Just kidding Mom, how about some potato soup and grilled cheese." he said after much thought. "No problem baby, go get cleaned up." I told him, and got busy in the kitchen. Once the soup was done I set to getting the sandwiches together. I filled the plates and bowls, and called the men into the kitchen. They all sat around the table talking and eating. It was a good sight. I reached out into Mike's mind again, trying to see if he had calmed. _Maybe if I show her that she can have both of us in her life. I could handle being her day man. Maybe if I took a lover, maybe a female vampire lover then I wouldn't care if she was with him at night. I could have it both ways. The Sookie I want during the day, and he can have the Sookie he wants during the night. Who am I kidding, I'd never share her, and I don't think he will either. There is only one solution. I have to kill Eric._ "NO!" I shouted, and all three of them turned and stared at me. "What Sookie?" Mike asked, thinking I'd just read his mind.

"Claude, do you mind taking Aidan up and getting him down for his nap." I asked Claude. He stood up and took Aidan's hand; I kissed Aidan as he walked by. As soon as I heard them on the stairs I started talking. "Mike, I know I've hurt you, but attempting to kill Eric will not solver our problems." I told him. "I know that Sookie, you'd probably never forgive me, and it still wouldn't change how you've hurt me. I am angry and I'm trying to figure it out." He said. "You said you had questions for me. What are they?" I asked him. "Well for starters, how do you know you love Eric, and it's not just the bond, or him glamouring you?" Mike asked. "I can't be glamoured; my telepathy protects me from that. And for a long time I thought that it was the blood bond that kept me in love with Eric, but I've been away from it for five years, and I still love him, and I still want to be with him. I can't explain why." I answered him. "Did you know I was giving you Eric's blood when you were pregnant?" "No, not until after Aidan was born. When I was pregnant with Adele don't you remember I begged you not to listen to Pam. You did it that time be your own accord." I explained to him. "Do you love him because he's a vampire?" he asked quietly. "No, I love him for the humanity I see in him in spite of him being a vampire for over a thousand years." I answered quickly. "Can you ever see yourself having a normal life back?" he continued. "No, I know now that it's not possible. Too many people know who I am, and what I am. The best I can do is making it work for me, and use my abilities to keep everyone satisfied and the children safe." I responded thinking to myself that this was going well. "Do you want me around?" he asked pointedly. "Yes, I do. I know it hurts you, and it hurts me too, but I don't want our kids to grow up without their father. They deserve better than that." I answered confident in my answer.

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Anything else you want to know?" I asked him. "Just one more, why don't you want me to be a vampire, are you afraid that with that power I'll become stronger than Eric and kill him?" he asked. "No, I don't, I'm afraid you'll think that, and in your newness, and bloodlust will make a very foolish mistake and get yourself killed, and our children will lose their father for good. But also I don't think you'd like being a vampire. You yourself told me that you left the Army because you couldn't stand the bloodshed anymore; vampires drink blood, and those first few years you would be in constant want of blood. Also you love food, you are an amateur chef, vampires don't eat food, and you'd be giving up your only hobby. You love to be outdoors in the sunshine and always have a great tan from all the outdoor activities you do. That would have to stop immediately. I already mentioned that your bloodlust might be too much for you to stay near us, and your anger might take over you. That would make for a very dangerous vampire child, and if a child can't be controlled easily the maker will torture it into submission, or kill it, their choice. Besides none of the local vampires will turn you, you heard them last night." There I had made my case, maybe he would listen to it. He was silent for a long time. I didn't want to reach into his mind because I knew he didn't want me too.

"Mike kids are asleep, Claude has slipped out for awhile, and neither of us got much sleep. Why don't we both lay down for a nap, maybe after some rest you'll have a better perspective." I said to him, and got up to lie in the guest room. A few minutes later I heard Mike close the other bedroom door, he was taking my advice.

**This is a short chapter since I've already done two others today. I love reading your reviews, and there is so much more to this story I could tell. I hope you are as anxious to read it as I am to get it out of my head. Thanks for reading, and thanks to CH.**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with someone crawling into bed with me. This is becoming a horrible feeling not knowing who I would be waking up next to. But then I heard the giggle and realized it was Aidan. "Are you trying to surprise me?" I asked Aidan. "Mommy, I came to cuddle." Aidan smiled. "You always have been my cuddle bug." I answered and squeezed him tight. "Mom, what's going to happen to Daddy?" Aidan asked me. "I don't know that Daddy has decided that yet Aidan. What do you think is happening?" I asked my very astute son. "I think he wants to become like Aunt Pam and Uncle Eric, but if he does that I can only see him at night right." Aidan said. "Yes, that's right. If Daddy decides to become a vampire he will have to stay asleep when the son is up." I answered. "Aidan, what do you want Daddy to do?" I asked Aidan knowing that Mike was awake now and right outside my door. "I want him to stay my Daddy; I wouldn't like it if I only got to see him every now and then. I want him to stay like he is only he needs to learn to use his special powers. He needs to go to school so he can learn how to use them like in X-Men." Aidan answered simply as only a child could. "What powers do you think he has Aidan?" I asked him wondering if my son had picked up something I hadn't. "Well Adele can want someone to feel something, and make it happen, like when I'm sad, Adele wants me to be happy and then I feel happy. Daddy can do that too. Claude told me, only he doesn't know how to use it yet, and Daddy has all that special Army school stuff about guns, and wars, and knives, and stuff. Why couldn't he use that against the bad guys?" Aidan asked me. I smiled at him; here my four year old just figured it all out.

Mike came into the room then, he walked across the room and sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped Aidan in a huge hug. When Aidan pulled away Mike looked at me and said "Who do I go to get training on how to use my special powers?" he asked me smiling. "Claude would be my best guess, he seems to understand it better than anyone else, I used Bill, and then Eric to practice controlling my telepathy. But as far as your Army powers, I would suggest Bill or Pam. They can help you learn to fight against the vampires." I answered him honestly. "Who is Mr. Cataliades.?" Mike asked. "He's an attorney for supernatural. He handles the unusual requests and legal documents for almost all the powerful supes in Louisiana. Why?" I responded. "Can you call him and have him come here and meet with us soon." Mike asked looking a little more in control than he had in the last 24 hours. "Yes, of course I can, but why?" I asked a little confused, and not wanting to read his mind. "We have to file for divorce, but under the circumstances we need to talk about custody, and a special arrangement for what happens if one of us dies. Second I need to wrap up my life in Indiana, get out of the Army reserves, and find someplace to live close by. Third I'm going to need a job, and something to do for money down here, I'm sure he has contacts and can help with all of those." Mike said clearly and concise.

"Does this mean you've come to terms with all of this?" I asked almost afraid of his answer. "Yes, I have, you never meant to hurt me, and I don't want my anger to hurt you or our kids. Aidan just reminded me that there are things I can do to help my family. But I deserve a life, just like you do, I can't just sleep in your house and watch you choose another man every night, so I'm going to find someplace to live nearby. I want regular visitation of my children, but I do not want a watchman when I have them. If you want me to trust you then you have to trust me." Mike explained to me. "I trust you Mike, thank you, this is more than I deserve." I told him. "Don't thank me yet, this is going to be a hard transition, and I might not always be nice, I want to make one thing clear I do not, will not and can not answer to Eric ever. I realize I will from now on have to have dealings with the supernatural, and that you being married to the Sheriff of Area 5 makes it more difficult, but he does not get a say in how we raise our children, and what we do. This is between me and you if I thought I could keep him from having any contact with out children at all I would, but I know that would hurt you, and I'm not going to be cruel. But if he interferes with my life here in any way that does not involve protecting you or the kids I swear that I'll find a way to kill him even if I die in the process." He said with such determination I didn't know how to respond.

"Daddy, you don't have to worry about Uncle Eric, he loves us very much, and he tells really good bed time stories, and Adele really likes it when he sings to her, and he can fly." Aidan said trying to reassure his Daddy. Mike looked at his son possibly really seeing who he was for the first time ever. "Ok, Aidan, I know you like him, we'll just have to see ok." Mike told him.

"Why don't you two go and get Adele out of bed and play with her in the living room for awhile, and I'll finish up dinner. I'm starving aren't you?" I asked. "I could eat." Mike said and walked out of the room.

I hurried into the kitchen and started dinner. For the first time since I'd gotten here I felt hope. Maybe this was possible; maybe for the sake of our children we could make this work. I called Mr. Cataliades and left a message on his machine telling him what had happened and what we needed. I knew I'd hear back from him soon. The sun was going down and I knew Eric would be wakening about the same time we sat down for dinner. So I slipped into the guest bedroom and left him a note: E- Mike has come to terms for now, be on your best behavior and don't leave the bedroom until you are dressed, we'll be in the kitchen, and I'll have blood warmed for you. Love, S-. I put it on the bed on top of his clothes. And went back to the kitchen.

I dished up all of the food and called everyone into the kitchen. We had just filled our plates, when Mike noticed the bottle of True Blood on the table. "Surely you don't expect him this soon after sunset." Mike said just as the shower turned on in the other room. I could see the realization come into Mike's face and the scowl returned. "Mike please understand, he came back last night because he felt how upset I was after we fought. He just came to comfort me, nothing happened, but he waited to close to sunrise, so he had to sleep here." I explained. "Where exactly does he sleep?" "I have a light tight space underneath the closet in the guest room." I answered hoping I didn't just put Eric in danger. "I guess I should have known when I saw him with you early this morning." Mike said and then went back to eating.

Eric walked in then in a black A shirt and black running pants, barefoot, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He smiled at everyone, and leaned over and picked up the rattle Adele had dropped. He then picked up Adele, sat down in the only empty chair and took a swig of True Blood. It was obvious he was trying to show Mike that he could be as human as the rest of us and sit down at the dinner table. "Good evening everyone." "Hi Uncle Eric, did you sleep well?" Aidan asked curious about if it was comfy to sleep underground. "Not as well as in my own bed, but it was sufficient. What did you do today?" he asked Aidan back. "I played cowboy outside, and colored, and built a fort out of sticks from the yard, and took a nap and hung out with my Dad." Aidan answered. "It sounds like a full day, and I see your Mom spent sometime outside today too." Eric said. "Yes, I did, Claude and I lay out for awhile, and then I called Jason and Amelia." I told Eric. "I thought I smelled the sun on your skin." He said as he smiled at me with desire in his eyes. "Mike, how are you today, I realize yesterday was a big revelation for you, I hope that after some time to think about it you have a better understanding of the situation." Eric said. Mike scowled and said "Yes, it was a big revelation, and after spending the whole day with MY family I realize what I have to do now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to walk across the cemetery and see if Bill would like to help me start my training." Eric's face never showed it but his mind was full of confusion. I stood up and did the dishes until Mike walked out the door and left Aidan watching cartoons in the living room.

"OK my lover; tell me what kind of training your human thinks he's going to get from Bill?" Eric said as he laid Adele in her bassinet and walked over to wrap his arms around my waist. He leaned down and inhaled my scent and nipped at my earlobe. "He wants training on how to use what he learned in the Army with his weapon training and war skills on a vampire, and he's chosen Bill to teach him because he doesn't trust you, or Pam. He also plans on having Claude help him learn to use his empathic abilities to force emotions on to other. He made a decision today to move here, divorce me, and learn to fight and protect against supes. He had quite the day." I explained. "Interesting, it seems he's doing exactly as I hoped he would, well I won't let him know that, since its obvious his hatred for me hasn't lessoned, but I will be glad when he finds someplace else to sleep and we can have our nights back." He said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I smiled at him when he pulled away. "I have to go to Hot Shots now; I need to figure out what the hell is going on with Calvin and the panthers. I'll be back later on, Rasul will be your inside man tonight and should be here soon. Bubba will be here too, but he'll stay outside." Eric said, and then leaned down to kiss me again before he left.

I walked to the front door sensing Rasul. I opened the door and said "Come in Rasul." And he did. He walked over to Aidan and took a good look at him for the first time. He never spoke to him, and then he walked over to the couch and sat down, again not saying a word. Ok so that was how it was going to be with Rasul in the house, strange he always was so nice to me. There was a knock on the door then. I went back over and opened the door. "Bubba, oh Bubba it is so good to see you." I said and hugged the vampire at my door. "Hello Miss Sookie. Mr. Eric said I needed to hang out with you for a couple of weeks and that I could sleep in your hidey hole or over at Mr. Bill's. I think I'm going to sleep at Mr. Bill's if that's ok with you." He said looking around me to get a glimpse at Aidan. "That's fine Bubba, but you let me know if you need something to be more comfortable." I answered him. "Oh, I'm fine, I found me a litter of kittens on the way here." He said and walked away. That was Bubba for you.

I shut the door and went back to the kitchen to get Adele out of the bassinet. When I came back into the living room Rasul was on lying on the floor holding Aidan up with his feet and making airplane sounds. Aidan was laughing so hard. He truly could turn anyone into his favorite play mate. Adele hearing the belly laugh of Aidan's started to laugh too. Laughter it seemed could cure anything that ailed me, because soon I was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. When Rasul finally put Aidan down he looked over at me and said "Sookie, I always wondered why Eric would risk everything for you and now your children, but I realize that your lives are worth sacrificing for." "Thank you Rasul, if I can ever repay you, I will." I told him.

The rest of night went off quietly, going through the same routines as usual. Play time, bath time, bed time stories, and bed. By the time I put Adele down for the night it was close to 9 o'clock. Eric and Mike still hadn't returned. The phone rang then and I picked it up. "Hello." I answered. "Boy you sure do know how to spice things up with your presence don't you." Amelia said on the other end. "Amelia, how are you, I'm so glad you called." I told her. We then made idle conversation for a few minutes. "So Sookie, I was going to come up to Bon Temps tomorrow and bring Octavia and James with me. We will put new wards on your house, and I have a few new things I'd like to try on Mike and kids if your game. I think I've come up with a way to protect the skin from vampire bites." She told me. "I'll talk to Mike about that. I need to go, I'll see tomorrow around lunch time. I'll fix something good for lunch." I told her and then hung up. I was starting to worry. I'd been on the phone with Amelia for over an hour, and Mike and Eric still hadn't returned.

"Sookie." Rasul called from the other room, and I headed that way. "Yes, Rasul." I answered. "Eric is on his way back so I'm heading back to Fangtasia. I'll see you in couple of days." He told me, and then left. The back door opened then, only it was Mike who came through the door. He had dirt on his face his shirt was torn, but he had a huge smile on his face. "Hi Sookie, thanks for recommending Bill to me, he was great, he showed me some new moves and really helped me focus my anger in killing the vampires responsible for this." He told me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said in wonderment. "Well it felt good at least to do something. It's been a long time since I trained like that. I'll be sore tomorrow, but it's better than watching everyone make decisions for me. I'm going to jump in the shower." He said and left the room. Well I'll be damned; who knew fighting could turn Mike into a little kid. Reminded me of another man I knew who loved a good fight. And speak of the devil I thought as Eric walked through the same door Mike just had. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Please tell me everyone is gone or asleep and I can take you to bed." He said to me. "Sorry, but no, Mike just got back from Bill's and he's happy as a lark. It seems learning to kill vampires has really made his day. He's in the shower now. The kids are in bed though, and Rasul left a few minutes ago." I told him. "Well at least someone is getting satisfaction tonight." Eric said in frustration.

"What happened in Hot Shots? I expected you back a long time ago." I asked Eric. "Oh, I've been to Shreveport too. It seems Felipe is trying to cause problems on the business end of things now, and I had to put out some fires with some vendors. It's so petty. Luckily Cataliades had already realized what was going on and added that to the list of complaints for reasoning separation of Nevada from Louisiana. He also told me you called him today; he'll be by tomorrow morning first thing." Eric explained. "Great, I'll have him go over the documents you brought to me earlier, and Mike and I are going to discuss with him the terms of our divorce. Now back to the question at hand. Did you meet with Calvin?" I prodded. Eric was beginning to say something when Mike walked into the room wearing only gym shorts. His dark hair was wet and slicked back. He was only wearing some gym shorts, his muscles rippled when he walked and you could see both of the tattoos on his back one for each of our children. Seeing him that way made my heart skip a beat, and it did not go unnoticed by Eric.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to hear this." Mike said getting himself a drink and a snack and pulling up a chair. Eric separated from me then and sat in the chair across from Mike. It was like watching two bulls circle one another in the pen. "Of course, I was just going to tell Sookie, that Calvin has decided that until it's been decided whether or not Louisiana will separate from Nevada that he and his pack are staying out of any battles between us. Jason was there and argued that battles involving you and the kids should be allowed because he's part of the pack. So they put it to a vote, and we lost. So there will not be any cats at all willing to help us, except Jason." Eric explained trying to hide his irritation with the pack. "I then reminded them that it meant that no panther could step on your land, or would be punished as a member of the opposition." He continued. "On another note, Pam said she got a request today for a were-tiger to be allowed into the area, so it seems Felipe is going to try Quinn again. How do you want me to handle him this time?" Eric asked me.

"Who's Quinn?" Mike asked. "Oh, just another jilted lover of Sookie's." Eric sneered. "Oh, please Eric, Quinn and I dated a handful of times, we ended things in Rhodes when you and I bonded, and you know that. He didn't want me either after you'd had me." I snapped back. "So why does he want to come into the area now?" Mike asked. "He's one of Felipe's now, Felipe keeps him on a tight leash, he probably wants to stir up trouble between Sookie and me or you and Sookie." Eric responded coolly. "Well I think we have enough to deal with without his help, don't you." Mike said. "Yes, we do, or he could be here to bring a peace treaty, we won't know unless we talk to him. So I suggest you have him escorted into the area tomorrow night, and we have a meeting at Fangtasia. I can have Claude or Jason watch the kids. It would be good for him to report that the three of us are on good terms." I told both of them. "I can agree to that, can you?" Eric asked Mike. "Sure, why not, this seems like the week to meet all of Sookie's ex lovers, just one more for me to compare myself too, feel inadequate next to, and then wonder again, why she chose me?" Mike said sarcastically. "Mike, it isn't like that, I was a virgin until I started seeing Bill, I told you he betrayed me, my next lover was Eric but Eric had amnesia and didn't know it, nor did he show that he wanted me afterwards, and I wasn't sure then if I could trust him, so I started dating Quinn. Quinn was a good guy; he just had family issues that ended putting him under Felipe's control. After Rhodes Eric and I got back together, only this time it was for real, and he was the only one I'd been with until you. That means I've been with 4 people in 33 years. Can you say that? Either of you? I don't think so." And I stomped out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I went straight into the bathroom with the big claw tub. I filled it with hot water and settled in for a long bubble bath. There was a knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" I said. "Never again." Eric said as he came in to the bathroom with a glass of wine. He handed me the wine and then began to strip down. "Eric we can't, Mike." "SHH, Mike told me to come and comfort you and he poured the wine." Eric responded as he slid into the bath tub behind me. I took a long sip of wine, and then settled up against Eric's chest. Several minutes went by and Eric interrupted the silence with "Are you still made that I'm jealous of your other lovers?" "No, I'm not mad, I'm just tired. This has been the most exhausting week of my life. And tomorrow I get to start the morning with divorce agreements, move on to lunch with the witch and casting spells, have dinner with my ex-were tiger, and who knows what else will pop up along the way." I said in frustration. "I wish I could take away your pain my lover." He said as he started to kiss me on my back, moving across my shoulders. I turned around them and adjusted to straddle him in the tub. We kissed some more, and I felt his arousal grow between my legs, I rubbed up against him first slowly, and then faster. The water started to slosh out onto the floor. And I began to laugh. His mouth caught mine mid laugh. Our playing turned to passion and he quickly entered me. The rhythm we met with one another was heavenly and I had climaxed quickly. He soon followed with his bite on my shoulder. I cried out and his hand clasped over my mouth and I bit down drawing a little blood. We collapsed back into the tub together. We lay silently until the water started to cool. "We better get out and dry off I told him." I started to rise. Eric rose with me holding me in his arms. "I can't stay tonight." Eric told me. "I understand, I know you've been spending a lot of time here this week. I'll see you tomorrow night." I told him. We quickly dressed in silence and he kissed me once more to say goodbye, and then he was gone.

I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take to bed with me. When I turned on the light Mike was sitting in the dark at the table. "OH, Mike, you scared me." I said in shock. "Is he gone?" Mike asked. "Yes, he's gone for tonight, we'll meet him at Fangtasia tomorrow night around 6:30 to see to Quinn and Felipe's latest scheme." I told him. "Do you know that there is nothing more I'd like to do than to take you to bed right now and fuck his memory right out of you?" Mike said angrily. "Mike don't do this to yourself. I'm sure after Mr. Cataliades meets with us in the morning you'll feel a lot better. There aren't a lot of houses for sale in Bon Temps, but there are in Shreveport, it's a bustling city." I told him, trying to ignore what he said. "I could hear you crying out, tell me was it with orgasm or did he bite you?" Mike asked still pissed off at the world. "STOP. I'm not doing this with you, you told him to go comfort me, you even poured me a glass of wine, and what did you think he was going to do when he found me in the tub?" I asked questioning his motives. "I don't know Sookie, I guess I wanted to see if you resisted. If something inside of you would keep you from seeking comfort with him, when you knew I was here. I guess I just fooled myself into thinking that. You really do love him; it's obvious that he would wants to be with you. Maybe your right, maybe it will be easier when it's not in my face 24/7. I'm going to bed." And Mike walked into his room and slammed the door. I returned to my room and cried myself to sleep.

The sun had just risen when I woke up. I was alone in the bed. There was no indent in the pillow next to me. I got up and dressed in a green sundress. Today was going to be a long day. I went into the kitchen and started the coffee. Then I started making blueberry pancakes and sausage for breakfast. Mike came in after the first sets of pancakes were made. He went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, when he turned I noticed some faint bruising along his rib cage. It was all I could do to stop myself from reaching out to run my fingertips along it. Adele started crying above. "Mom, Adele's awake." Aidan called to me. "I'll get her." Mike said. They returned quickly as I was putting breakfast on the table. I took Adele from Mike and started to nurse her. Mike and Aidan dug into the food. "Mom, who's coming over today?" Aidan asked. "Mr. Cataliades this morning, and Amelia and some friends around lunch time. Why?" I asked. Because someone is on the porch and I don't know what they are. I did a search then. "It's Diantha, she's Mr. Cataliades niece, and she's a demon like Mr. Cataliades. She's nice don't worry." I headed to the door and opened it. "Mr. Cataliades, Diantha, won't you come in." I told them. "Ican'tbutI''twaittoseemeetyourfamilyI'mjustgoingtolookaroundouthere."Diantha said in her high pitched talk so fast you can hardly understand her. "Sookie, It's a pleasure to see you again, I take it you are well?" Mr. Cataliades asked. "Yes, thank you, health wise I am well. But I believe you spoke to Eric yesterday, so you know I have several business and personal matters that I need your help resolving." I told him. "Yes, lets have a seat and take them one at a time." He answered.

Mike came into the room then with Aidan and Adele. He put Adele in the swing, and set Aidan down to play with the Lincoln logs. I introduced them, and then we all sat down. "First I need to dissolve the contract between Eric and me. I am returning to him as his wife, and bond mate, I will not longer require him to monitor the houses, or make arrangements for me in Indiana. Since Eric bought the house we lived in, I'm assuming he will want to sell it but I'd like to have the contents boxed up and moved down here for Mike and I to move into our prospective homes. Second of all the business that I have ownership in needs to be sold to my partner, she can make payments, or look for another partner, that doesn't have to be wrapped up immediately. Next I'll be opening a shop down here. I'd like to use the proceeds from the sale of the shop in Indiana for me to use as start up costs so I'll need someone to broker a deal, I'd prefer a strip mall with lots of traffic. Next I'd like start trusts for both of my children so that they'll be taken care of if anything happens to me. I still have over a hundred thousand in a savings account in Louisiana and I'd like to split that as the start of the trust. Finally Mike and I wish to divorce. We both want a fair agreement, no alimony or child support is necessary. We want joint physical and custodial custody. I'd like to share visitation time with him as long as he lives in the same school district as I do. Aidan can be allowed over nights now, but I'd like to wait on Adele until she's older and no longer nursing. Mike what would you like?" I turned to Mike and asked.

"I will need to give my job notice. I'll also need a way out of the Army Reserves. I can't be called up again, not anymore. I also need a new place to live ASAP, a rental will be fine for now, but I'd prefer a house. I need to find a new job and source of income that will allow me freedoms with my time. Preferable outside work. I also want to contribute to the trust that will be set up for the kids. I have spent my life saving, I haven't really had many expenses, and I want my savings divided into two and put into trusts for the kids. I will agree to the visitation and custody of the kids; however I want to make a death stipulation. If I die, Sookie can not marry another period. Also Eric can never adopt the children. And if I am near death when I am found, I want to be turned into a vampire. If Sookie dies, I get full custody of the kids, and we get to disappear. Eric does not get to know where we go. Sookie do you want to be turned if you are near death?" Mike asked me for the first time. "NO, I do not, I will agree to the rest. But I have no desire to ever become a vampire." I answered angrily, realizing he had thought differently.

"I will have all the documents drawn up; none of these should be a problem. Mike I'll have a listing of places for you to look at by the end of the day. Good day to you both." Mr. Cataliades said and stood up to walk to the door. "That's it, nothing else; he will have the papers drawn up?" Mike asked. "Mike, I told you that he would handle everything. You'll have a chance to go through the finished documents before we sign. Don't worry; he handles this type of thing all the time. Supernatural dealings are full of different things than human legal dealings." I answered for him. "Sookie, as always it was a great pleasure, I'll have everything to you by next Monday." Mr. Cataliades said, and he left.

"That seemed too easy." Mike said. "The tough stuff comes later when the witches get here." I laughed and walked into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess. "How long until they get here?" Mike asked. "We have a couple of hours." I answered. "I'm going house hunting any ideas as where to start." He asked. "Yes, stop by Merlotte's, I'll write down directions. Sam will know if anyone has a house for sale or rent, he even has some rentals himself, who knows one might be open." I told him and went to find a paper to jot down directions from here. "Here are the directions, and my keys. You don't have to be here for the Amelia's visit, but she does have some things she'd like to test on you to see if they'd help protect you and the kids from the vampires if you're game for it." I told him. "I'll be back in time to meet them." He said before he walked out the door. "Dad, can I go with you." Aidan called out. "Sure, hurry up." Mike responded and Aidan was out the door in a flash.

I turned around and thought quiet. I love the quiet. I went into the kitchen to make the chicken salad for lunch. Cooking was my relaxation. I often wished Eric would taste my foods. I love to cook, but its no fun to not have someone to share with. I lost track of time when Adele cried out. I went to her, changed her diaper and dressed her for company. I knew Amelia and Octavia would both want to make over her. We went out on the porch to rock and wait for our company. Only I'd forgotten my chair was broken. Mike had broken it to make a stake the other night. So I had to sit in the porch swing. I enjoyed sitting out here, Eric and I had sat out here in the hot nights of summer, we would again I'd assume, but maybe not. Eric might want me to resume residence in Shreveport as I'd taken to doing part of the time prior to leaving. That would be too difficult for the kids to go back and forth though. Maybe Eric could make a better day room for him here at my house. He wouldn't like that either, he'd want to be close to his work. I'm sure we'd figure something out, and soon.

My vehicle pulled up a few minutes later. Shortly after it stopped Aidan hopped out of the back seat. "Mom, guess what, Dad and I found a place to live." He shouted excitedly. "Already, that was sure fast." I exclaimed. "Why didn't you mention that Jason had his house up for sale?" Mike asked. "What, Jason has Mom & Dad's house up for sale, I didn't know, he hadn't said anything." "Yea, Sam told me about it, nice guy Sam, anyways he said that Jason had it for sale for about three months with no bidders. He also said he could use a bartender and a little muscle around the bar if I was interested until I found something else so I'll start there tomorrow night." Mike told me. Holy shit, why was Jason selling the house, and why would Sam hire Mike, what's he up to. I had a bad feeling about both of these turns of events.

We all went back into the house then. I picked up the phone to call Jason. He finally answered the phone on the third try. "What now Sookie?" he answered. "Why in all that's sacred are you selling your house?" I asked not wanting to mince words. "Well, that's none of your business." Jason answered. "Like hell it isn't, that was my Mom and Dad's house too, don't you think I should have been consulted or at the very least told about it." I snapped at him. "Well the truth is I don't want to live there anymore, too many bad memories." He said quietly. "Well Mike is interested in it. He drove by it today, and Sam told him it was for sale. Would you want to rent it to him until he decides if he wants to buy it, or find someplace else?" I told him. "Why would Mike want to live there, aren't you staying at Gran's.?" Jason questioned. "Yes, I'm staying at Gran's for now, but Mike and I are getting a divorce, and he wants to stay someplace close to the kids." I explained. "Well I'll be Sookie, I can't believe you are once again choosing a vampire over a human, Gran would roll over in her grave if she knew." Jason quipped. "Go to hell." I snapped and hung up the phone. Mike came into the kitchen to see what was wrong. "You can rent Jason's house starting this weekend." I told him. "Sookie, are you ok with this." Mike wondered. "Yes, of course, it's not very far from here, and he's kept it in descent repair, you'll want to have it cleaned really good before you actually move in, he's kind of a slob." I explained.

There was a knock at the door and then it swung open. "Sookie, we're here, we're going to be working outside for awhile and then we'll come in for some lunch." Amelia shouted through the door. "Ok Amelia, do you need me for anything." I asked her. "Not until we do the entry approvals for you and the kids." Amelia said.

I busied myself with finishing up lunch; we were having chicken salad on croissants, a black bean casserole, and a nice salad with for lunch. I was just fixing up the drinks when Amelia hollered for me again. "OK Sookie I need you and the kids to come here." I came out into the living room. My front door was kind of glowing. "Hurry, pick up the kids and the three of you walk through twice while its still aglow." Amelia said quickly. I picked up Adele from her packnplay, took Aidan by the hand and started to walk through the door and back again. Aidan thought it was a good game. Mike sat on the couch watching wide eyed. He'd never seen magic performed anywhere before. "Now Mike go outside and try to come in." Amelia said. Mike did as she asked only when he tried to open the door it wouldn't. We listened to him struggle with it several times before I said. "Mike you may come in." and the door swung open catching Mike off guard and he lost his footing and fell down. Aidan thought this was hilarious and started to giggle. Mike however did not think it was so funny. "Well, I guess that works." Mike said. "It sure does, now let's have some lunch and I'll explain some of the other ideas I have." Amelia stated. "Amelia isn't Octavia and James going to come in for lunch." I asked. "No, they have other plans with Octavia's niece, they just came to help with the outside wards, and they don't really think my other ideas are something I should be messing with, but oh well." Amelia said without worry, and sat down at my kitchen table always ready to eat.

"I need to call Claude before I forget. He had to work last night so I didn't want to wake him this morning." I told them and went to the phone. "Yes, by all means, let's not abruptly wake the gay fairy." Mike said sarcastically. I sneered at him as the phone rang. "Sookie, this better be important." Claude answered. "It is. I need you and Dermot to come and watch the kids for Mike and me tonight." I told him. "Having one last fling before returning to Eric are we, do tell." Claude said jokingly. "Mike and I are going to Fangtasia to meet with Quinn. Eric suspects Felipe is sending him over to try and negotiate with us." I explained. "Three lovers in the same room, are you sure you can handle all that testosterone, because I don't know if I could handle it." Claude laughed. "Can you watch the kids or not?" I asked trying to get back on point. "Yes, yes, we'll be there. Don't worry. We'll arrive before sunset." He told me and then hung up.

"Sounds like Claude is still giving you a hard time." Amelia said. "Always, he doesn't know how to have a conversation without being sarcastic or making a joke." I told her. "Amelia, what are some of your ideas for protecting the children and me from the vampires?" Mike asked then. Well I've been working on a lotion that has some herbs in it that vampires tend to steer away from; it also has a faint scraping of silver in it. I think that if you put it on your skin before you have a vampire encounter it would deter a vampire from biting you, and if they did it would cause them enough discomfort that you'd get the upper hand on them. I also have a potion that you can drink every day, that would put silver in your system, but not enough to give you silver poisoning. And then there is this fabric for clothes that I'm working on that will burn a vampires hands if the grab you while wearing them." Amelia explained. "Do you have these with you, because I'd be willing to be your test dummy?" Mike said, suddenly decided that he like Amelia. "Sure, as soon as we finish lunch you can try the lotion, drinking the potion and tonight you can wear one of the shirts I brought.

As soon as lunch was over I took Aidan to lay him down for a nap. He resisted, he wanted to spend more time with Amelia. "Not today honey. When you wake up she might still be here, and tonight Claude is coming over to watch you." I told him. "Ah man, I really wanted to see the tiger." Aidan said. "I'm sure you do, but little boys aren't allowed in Uncle Eric's bar." I explained. He wasn't happy about it but he settled down to take his nap. I then took Adele into her room and changed her diaper and sat to nurse her. I was just getting ready to lay her in her bed when I heard Mike shout." Shit, it's burning, get it off, and get it off." I quickly laid Adele down and rushed down the stairs. Mike had red blotches all over his skin, and he looked like he had burns on his chest. "What the hell happened?" I said worriedly. "Amelia's stuff doesn't work." Mike said obviously disappointed. "I don't understand it Sookie. I've tested these on myself, and have never had a reaction like this. It doesn't make sense." Amelia said very confused. "Maybe you're allergic to silver Mike. Have you ever worn silver jewelry, or worked with silver." I asked him. "NO, not that I can think of, well great I was hoping to get an upper hand." Mike said and headed off to shower.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry, I hope he understand that magic is trial and error." Amelia said. "He'll be ok, I've got some balm I can put on him once he showers." I told her. "How are you handling all of this?" Amelia asked. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imaging going through this." I told Amelia. "Come on Sookie, did you really think Eric wouldn't call you home at some point in time. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." Amelia said. "Honestly I got so caught up in my life with Mike that I never thought about it, maybe I was naïve to think I could have a normal life, but I loved it. I was lonely and lost at first, but once I met Mike that all disappeared. Only when Pam came and told me Eric needed me to come home and to bring the kids I had to say goodbye like I had always known it was temporary and I was ready to get back to reality." I answered her. "I'm glad it's you and not me. Tell Mike I'm sorry. I've got to run it's a long drive home. I might come back in the next couple of weeks with my Dad when he meets with Eric regarding the house plans." Amelia told me as she headed to the door. "What house plans?" I inquired. "Oh, Eric has asked my Dad to build him a new house about twenty minutes from here; it's about half way between Bon Temps and Shreveport. I figured he told you." Amelia answered. "Oh, yes, that house, I just let it slip my mind." I told her and then we said our goodbyes and she left. I glanced at the clock. It was three. We had two hours before we needed to head to Shreveport. I wondered why Eric was building a new house. I'd have to ask him tonight.

Mike came out then in just jeans. "Sookie, do you have something to help with this reaction?" he asked as he glanced around his own body. "Sure I've got Benadryl and some Neosporin that I brought in case Aidan got hurt playing in the woods here. I went to my medicine cabinet and got them and brought them back to him. Then I helped him get the Neosporin on all the burn marks on his back and chest. Every time I touched him it was like a current ran through my fingertips. I realized that this was something he felt too. Mike grabbed my wrist as my hand was on his chest rubbing in the medicine on the last spot. He looked into my eyes searching for the wife he knew. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. "Thanks, for the help." He said and let me go. "Your welcome, I'm sorry you had to get these, and that Amelia's tricks didn't work." I told him. "It's ok, I'll figure out a way to be the protector again, Speaking of that I'm going to make some phone calls." He explained. "You know Mike I was thinking. Alcide runs a construction company. Since you know him, he might have a job for you. It couldn't hurt to ask." I told him. "I'll do that, I think I still have his number." Mike said as he went into the other room.

Time went by fast as I busied myself with household chores, and entertaining the kids. I fixed dinner of leftovers and we all ate. Silent except for Aidan. Once I got it cleaned up I heard Claude come in the house. "I thought the wards were supposed to keep everyone out." Mike stated. "It doesn't work on me, I don't have to walk over the threshold, and I can just appear on the other side." Claude answered for me. "Thanks for coming Claude. We shouldn't be very long. We're just going to meet with Quinn and then come right back." I explained. "Take your time, I enjoy your rugrats." Claude answered. "OK, Mike are you ready." I asked. "Let me get a shirt on." Mike answered and left the room. I grabbed my purse and slid my shoes on, and then went to my room to get a jacket in case it got cool. Mike and I got kissed our kids goodbye and headed out the door. Mike got in on the passengers side this time. I slid into the driver's side and snapped by seatbelt. We were on our way to the first step in working together. All of three of us.


	15. Chapter 15

We had just got on the interstate when Mike broke the silence "What made you rent such an ostentatious car, or was it the only one they had that would hold the car seats?" Mike asked. "I didn't rent the car. Eric bought it for me." I answered quietly. "He bought you a car for two week visit? Bull shit. He knew once he got you down here that you'd stay. He's just a little much don't you think, I mean to buy you a car, what if you didn't like it, what if you decided to drive down, he just assumes that you'll fly, and then he buys you a car so you don't have to rent one, what next he buys you a house to live in." Mike ranted. "We both flew down in his jet. The house we have in Indiana he bought. Why would it surprise you that he'd buy me the safest family car available once I had kids?" I responded to his rant with cool answers. "Besides Eric has always bought me little things without me asking, he bought me a coat once when mine got blood on it, he fixed my drive way because he noticed it needed done. He gave me a clothing account for any business occasions I had come up at his request. He's very generous." I continued. Mike was silent the rest of the way to Shreveport. When we pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia he started laughing. "This is his bar. It's so cheesy." "It's what the fangbangers respond too, he's started a chain, and he's even branching out globally." I said in Eric's defense.

We walked in through the front door. There was a sign on the door that said "Closed for private party until 10pm." Once inside I led the way into the main bar. Rasul was doing some stocking behind the bar, and Pam was sitting at a booth going over some papers. "Sookie, don't you look cute." Pam quipped. "Thanks Pam, sorry we can't all pull off Stepford the way you do." I shot back. "Can I get you a drink?" Rasul asked Mike. "Maker's Mark and coke." Mike answered. "Sookie, the usual?" Rasul asked. "Sure Rasul, thanks." I responded. Eric came through the back entrance then, he was in a blue open collar dress shirt and grey with blue pinstripe suit, he looked beautiful, and there was no other word to describe it. He smiled, walked straight to me, took me into his arms and leaned down to kiss me. He kept it short but it spoke the message he was trying to convey. She is mine. Mike downed the drink Rasul just poured, and asked for another. Before anyone could comment the front door opened and two vampires I didn't recognize walked in followed by Quinn. Mike's mouth opened, and closed quickly. I quickly read his mind to make sure he was ok. _Were tiger- what the fuck? He's huge, and those purple eyes are unnerving. I would not want to meet this son of a bitch in a dark alley. Shit can she not fall for someone normal?_ I rolled my eyes at him and took a closer look at Quinn.

He looked more ragged around the edges than the last time I saw him standing on my porch. He had dark circles under his eyes. There was obvious scarring on his neck. He wasn't dressed like a bum, but he wasn't nearly as sharply dressed as he usually was. This was a man beaten, and lost, with no other options. My heart went out to him, but I had to remember that he worked for the enemy. I had to keep my guard up.

"Sookie, its good to see you again babe, how have you been?" Quinn asked, and Eric tightened his grip on my waist. Mike got up from the bar and walked over. "I've been great Quinn. I'd like you to meet Mike the father of my child. I believe you know everyone else." I answered him politely. Quinn put his hand out to Mike to shake it, but Mike didn't respond so Quinn put it back down. "Felipe told me that you'd taken a human husband and had a child with him." Quinn said. "None of that is any of your concern." Eric said in a stern voice. "I was just inquiring about her well being." Quinn stated. "Why are you here Quinn?" I asked him. "Felipe is using me as the go between for all interactions until the Summit. He thought you'd prefer a friendly face." Quinn said and smiled. Just then there was a pop and Dermot appeared. "Sookie, the house is under attack. Hurry." And then he was gone. I screamed. Pam jumped to one of Felipe's vampires and struck him down; as he got up she slit his throat with her heel. Mike grabbed the other vampire, and stabbed him with a silver knife, he missed his heart, but he pulled the knife out and slit his throat. Eric jumped on Quinn, and Quinn let out a roar. I grabbed the silver net I knew was kept behind the bar and threw just as Eric reared back. "Eric, Pam hurry the kids" I shouted, and they ran out the door. "You son of a bitch. How could you put my children at risk" I screamed, and kicked Quinn in the balls. "I didn't know Sookie, I swear, I didn't know." He cried out. "Rasul, chain him up down stairs, I'll let Eric figure out what to do with him later." I hollered as I walked out the door. Mike was right behind me and we got in the car and headed to the house.

I prayed the entire time that Eric and Pam would get there in time. And that Bill, Pedro, Bubba, Claude and Dermot could hold off whoever Felipe sent to harm my babies. I swore to God right then and there that I would kill Felipe; I would find a way to kill him. "Sookie can't you drive any faster." Mike hollered at me. "SHUT UP. I'm driving as fast as I can on these back roads which are quicker than the interstate. Now be quiet I'm trying to get a read on Eric. I need to know if he's there yet." I yelled at him. There he is, he's angry, he's fighting, but he's not panicked. There is blood thirst. He's hurt, but he's calm. "Damnit." I said. "What?" Mike asked. "Nothing." I said to him and we drove the rest of the way in silence. As soon as I got within a few minutes of the house I reached out to Aidan. _Aidan its Mommy, are you ok? Yes Mommy I'm ok. Claude kept us safe. Uncle Eric is here and he just told us that it was time for a snack and then a bath. Aunt Pam is outside cleaning the porch. OK, Good, Mommy is going to be there in just a few minutes._ "They are ok Mike. Eric is there, the fight is over, and the kids are ok." I explained. Mike just stared at me, knowing not to ask how I knew. We finally pulled into the drive.

Pam was using the hose to wash the blood off the porch. Bubba and Bill were both sipping a True Blood on the lawn. Dermot was standing near the trees cleaning off a sword. There was blood everywhere. It looked like Felipe was going to be down a few more vampires. If he kept this up he would have no one left. I didn't see Pedro. Damn, he must not have made it. As soon as I parked Mike and I both jumped out the car and ran into the house, only when Mike got to the door he bounced back. "SOOKIE." He yelled. "Come in Mike." I hollered and then ran up the stairs where Claude was drying Aidan off from his bath. I stopped short and wrapped my arms around Aidan, and cried. "Mommy, let go, your squeezing too tight." Aidan said. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just so happy to see you." I cried. "Claude, thank you, thank you for keeping them safe, for sending Dermot, thank you." I hugged and kissed Claude then. "Sookie, I told you I was here to protect, I just didn't think it meant every time, I came over." Claude said laughingly. "I'll put Aidan to bed, you go check on Adele." Mike said picking up Aidan wrapped in his towel. I headed to Adele's room. Eric was rocking her, singing to her a lullaby in a language I didn't recognize. "There is your Momma sweet girl, I'll give you to her, and we will do this again real soon." Eric crooned as he stood and handed her to me. The tears continued to stream down my face. I sat down in the rocking chair and nursed her. Eric stood against the door jam and watched, continuing to sing the lullaby. I had never heard him sing until he was around my children. Once Adele was finished I put her into her crib to sleep. Eric leaned over and kissed her head and then held me tight. The tears were still flowing.

Eric picked me up and carried me down the stairs; I had my head buried in his chest. He sat down on the couch and just held me until I was cried out. I sat up and looked him. "I ruined your suit." I told him. Eric laughed, "My lover, that's why there are dry cleaners." "You made it here on time." I said. "Yes, but barely. It's a good thing Amelia was here today to install the new wards." Eric explained. "Just how did you get through the wards?" Mike asked as he was coming down the stairs. "Claude let me in after we'd slaughtered all of them." Eric answered. "I have Sookie's blood in me; anyone with Sookie's blood line can let someone in the ward. Me, Jason, Dermot, Aidan, or Adele." Claude clarified standing in the doorway, drinking a beer. "Eric, I had Rasul chain Quinn up in the basement of Fangtasia." I told him. "You did, I'm surprised you didn't free him since he was only a pawn." Eric responded "We don't know that, he could have known exactly what Felipe was planning. I couldn't get a read on him the entire time we were in the room together. He betrayed me, and my kids. A few hours chained in silver might do the asshole some good." I spat. Eric started to laugh. "Who knew my Sookie could be so blood thirsty after all?" "I will have Pam see to him tonight. If I take care of it, I might kill him, and I know you would rather I not do that." Eric said. "Actually I'd like to talk to the tiger." Mike spoke up. "I want to know everything he knows. I didn't spend years in terrorist interrogation for nothing. If he knows something we can use against Felipe, I'll get it out of him." "OOO, this human just got a lot more interesting." Pam said as she came through the door. "Pam, I want you to take Mike back to Fangtasia. Mike would like to torture, I mean interrogate the tiger before he's released to tell Felipe we killed all his soldiers." Eric told Pam. "I always wanted a pet tiger growing up. Maybe we should keep him, I can throw him a raw steak every couple of days, and put out a bowl of water for him." Pam smarted off.

"Let me change clothes, and then we'll go." Mike said. "You don't have to change on my account Mike, blood looks good on you." Pam said. Mike just shook his head and went to the bedroom to change. "Well my work here is done." Claude said and disappeared into thin air. I walked onto the porch then, and Eric was right behind me. "Bill, Bubba, thank you both for risking your lives for my family. I don't know how I will ever repay you both." I said sincerely. "Miss Sookie, it's my job to look after you and your little uns." Bubba said. "I will always risk my life for you and yours until I meet my final death." Bill said. I nodded my head and walked back into the house. Mike was out in the living room then talking to Pam like they were old friends. "Do you want to take my car?" I asked. "Yes, please, tomorrow I'll make arrangements for my truck to be brought down here." Mike said. Pam smiled at him and said "Let's go to the circus and see if we can tame a tiger." Pam smirked and they walked out the door. I shut and locked the door then. I walked over to Eric. "Tell me that you have a plan to kill Felipe." I said to him in my coldest voice. "I have many plans lover, and they all involve his death in one way or another." Eric explained. "I don't want to wait until after Hot Springs makes a decision. I want you to torture him as he has tortured us. I want him to feel pain before he meets his final death; we can not let him come this close to our children again." I said plainly. "Sookie, do not think that I do not want revenge, but there could be great fall out if we just murdered him. We have to make it look like it's in self defense. These two attacks are just more proof to stack against him, but he hasn't attacked me directly. The counsel isn't going to care about my humans." Eric said trying to explain to me the gravity of the situation. "Eric are you telling me that the Louisiana vampires lives lost don't count for anything." I asked. "Of course they do, but Felipe will just have to pay a fee depending on their importance to me for their deaths." Eric continued. "OK, I will let you handle this, but I promise you this, if I get close enough to him to kill him I will, whatever it takes, he will meet his final death." I made my point clear.

"Sookie, no more thoughts about death. You were very brave tonight, and acted quickly regarding Quinn. But your human is gone for the night, and your children are sleeping. We still have several hours until sunrise, and there is no place I have to be tonight but right here. Do you want to spend our time together strategizing or can I convince you to do something else?" he said showing a little fang. "Well I suppose I could read a good book to get my mind off tonight." I said teasingly. He growled and picked me up with vampire reflexes and strolled into the guest bedroom. "I have something else in mind." He said as he laid me on the bed, and began to undress me. My mind began to ease as my body became pliable in his hands. He kissed me passionately and I ran my tongue over his fangs. This was exactly what would take my mind off tonight. Tomorrow would come too soon.

**Thank you for continuing your support as my story play outs. I love reading reviews, and I'm sorry I don't have time to respond. I really do run a consignment shop, and I have a husband and two young children. I use a lot of my own thoughts and emotions in Sookie. This has been a very liberating experience for me, and I really appreciate everyone of you who chooses to read my story. Thanks to Charlaine Harris for her characters that stick with us. I've been watching the Scream awards and congrats to all the True Blood Cast for their awards. Especially Alexander Skarsgard as "Eric" his speech was perfect.**


	16. Chapter 16

I stirred awake with the sound of voices in the living room. I opened one eye and saw that it was still dark, and then I opened the other. "Are you awake my lover?" Eric whispered. "Barely, who's laughing in the living room?" I wondered out loud. "It seems your human and Pam has taken a liking to one another." Eric continued to whisper while running his hand up and down my arm. "His name is Mike; you should play nice and call him that." I responded as I rolled over towards Eric and snuggled against his chest. "I'm glad Pam and Mike are getting along it will make the transition easier." I said into the crook of his neck. "They seem to have a common ground when interrogating the tiger. I think Pam respects Mike's tactics, and Mike respects Pam's other assets." Eric stated. "I don't care why they like one another. I'm must glad Mike is willing to give a vampire a chance, any vampire." I answered as I ran my fingertips through the hair on his chest, down his abs, and around his belly button. He was so taut and beautiful. I could stay like this forever. I heard Pam in the other room laugh at something Mike had said. I could try and listen to their conversation. Mike was a good broadcaster, but I didn't want to intrude. It seemed too intimate between them, and I desperately wanted Mike to relax and learn to adjust to his new life. If that meant becoming friends with Pam over torture tactics, then so be it.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. Eric moved out of bed and walked to the door wearing nothing, he cracked open the door and stood behind it only showing his head through the crack, and I pulled the covers up over my bare breasts. Pam was standing at the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know that we let Quinn go an hour ago. He's relatively unharmed. He maintained his innocence the entire time. I told him that we could set him in Australia if he was willing to leave the states. He said he couldn't and begged us to tell Sookie that he was sorry, that he'd never do anything that would hurt her child. Mike was very persuasive. I'd never realized what silver chains did to an esophagus when swallowed and regurgitated." Pam told Eric and me. "Are you returning to Shreveport tonight?" Eric asked. "Yes, I'll help Rasul close up and then do the deposit." Pam said. "Run by Hot Shots while you are out, see if there is anything unusual going on out there?" Eric said. "What are you thinking?" Pam asked. "I'm thinking that 5 vampires had to sleep someplace close by in order to get to Bon Temps so quickly after sunset tonight." Eric explained. "Eric, surely you don't think Calvin's pack would give the Nevada vamps safe sleeping?" I spoke up. "I don't know Sookie, but things are not adding up with the were panthers sudden decision to abandon family of a pack member. I did not want to say anything to worry you, but I feel that there is more to it." Eric answered me reluctantly. "I'll swing by, but Sookie will have better luck than I will in the morning." Pam answered. "I can go with her tomorrow. I'll use wanting to get to know the area since I'm moving here permanently." Mike said from the other side of Pam. "Very good, that will be all." Eric said to Pam, and she scooted away from the door. Eric stepped in front of the door baring his world class butt to both Pam and Mike and then turned and shut the door. I didn't have to read Mike's mind to know he'd seen Eric's gracious plenty.

He came back to bed and immediately started to try to once again take my mind off the day's events. As he worked his way up my legs from my ankle and he stopped at my thighs. "Watch me my lover; do not close your eyes." He said lustily. He brought me to my peak in just a few short moments then released and bit into my thigh as I climaxed. It was pure ecstasy. Then he rose above me and entered me, we matched thrusts quickly, and I tried to put my pillow in my mouth to muffle my moans, but Eric threw it across the room. "I want to see you when you come, not have your face hidden." He spoke lovingly. We came together this time. Both of us sated and tired we held onto one another until it was time for the sun to rise. Eric glided out of bed he came over to my side and kissed me on the forehead. Then headed towards his hidey hole. I smiled at him and then closed my eyes hoping that my children's excitement from last night would keep them asleep this morning.

It didn't happen. I had maybe been asleep an hour when Adele's cry woke me. I slowly slid out of bed, grabbed my robe and headed up the stairs. Aidan was in Adele's room trying to calm her, but she was working her mojo on him and he was getting antsy. "It's ok my love, Mommy's here." I said softly. I picked Adele up. I quickly changed her diaper and she began to coo. Aidan said "Mommy, can I go wake up Daddy." "No, honey, let Daddy sleep in, he had a long night. We'll get dressed and have some breakfast and then we need to go into town and go to the store." I explained. "Okey dokey." Aidan answered and off to his room he ran to get dressed. I dressed Adele, and then headed down the stairs. Aidan met me in the hallway. We made our way to the kitchen. Cereal was it for breakfast today, as the refrigerator was starting to get bare with all the cooking I'd been doing. Aidan was ok, and once I nursed Adele, I had a cup of coffee and some toast. I carried Adele into what was now serving as my room until Mike left and laid her on the bed. I quickly got dressed and when I took a good look in the mirror. Circles under the eyes meant concealer was necessary. My hair was even blonder now, another week and I'd be my old self. It was getting longer and thicker too. I pulled it back and threw a hat on. Jeans and cashmere sweater in light blue and I were ready for the Bon Temps Walmart. This was going to be a true task.

I got everybody loaded into the car and headed to the Wal-Mart. _Aidan, the people in Bon Temps are big broadcasters. Please mind your manners, and do not let on that you know what people are thinking. "Mom, I know the rules."_

Once inside we made it through breads and dairies until "Sookie is that you. Well I'll be it is you; these must be your children. Aren't they adorable? Sookie, will you becoming back to church this weekend." Maxine Fortenberry asked. "I don't know yet, Maxine. But if I do, I'll let you know." I said as I moved on to the pantry staples. We made it into the meat section when the next blast from the past came up to our cart. Arlene. "Oh my, well what do we have here, if it ain't THE Sookie Stackhouse, what brings you back to Bon Temps." "Arlene it's nice to see you, I've moved back to Bon Temps, I just needed to get some groceries, I'm on a schedule so I can't stay and chat. Maybe we'll catch up another time." I said quickly and moved on. "_Mom, why are these people so mean?"_Aidan asked. "_They don't know any better honey."_ Once we quickly went through the frozen food section I raced to the check out. My mind was buzzing, and I could tell that Aidan was struggling. I usually try to avoid packed places with Aidan; he is too young to tune out all the voices. I stopped and got gas, and then headed home. Once I got all the groceries put away I fixed Aidan an apple with peanut butter for a snack and put Adele down for a nap. Mike was in the shower I could hear the water running. I fixed him some coffee and toast for him. "Good morning." He said as he came into the kitchen. "Good Morning." I answered. "Did you have a plan for today?" I asked him as he sat down to eat. "Yes, I want you to take me out to Hot Shot. Just drive me around and introduce me to this Calvin. I'll make polite conversation while you get a read on him. Then I'll need to head to Merlotte's to work around 4." He told me. "Sure, no problem. As soon as Adele wakes up we'll have some lunch and head out." I responded.

We ate hamburgers for lunch, and conversation was light. It was the first time all week that there was no animosity between us. I really wanted to ask him about last night with Quinn and then Pam, but I was trying to behave and let him open up to me. But he was shut tight today. Adele woke up and after nursing her, and changing her britches we all got back into the car and headed to Hot Shots.

"This is it." Mike said as I pulled up to Calvin's house. "Yes, its several families that live nearby one another. There is a lot of incest in the area because of trying to maintain the panther blood line, but its starting to get better I explained." _Aidan, Mommy wants you to keep your eyes and ears open, don't repeat what you hear, but listen really good in case mommy misses something, ok. "Sure Mom, I like this game." _I was a horrible Mom, but he would need to learn how his abilities can benefit him for the future anyways.

Calvin came out of his house and walked towards my car. "Sookie, I'm surprised to see you out here, Jason isn't here right now." Calvin said. "Calvin I came out to introduce you to my husband. This is Mike, Mike, Calvin Norris." I said the introductions. "It's nice to meet you Mike, how are you finding Louisiana?" Calvin asked making small talk. "It's full or surprises, twists, and turns." Mike responded. "I can understand why you would think that, but you'll be heading home soon." Calvin said. "Actually I'm looking for a job, Sookie loves her home here, and she wants to be closer to Jason, so it looks like we'll be moving here permanently." Mike said trying to gauge Calvin's reaction. "Really, I thought you'd be ready to head home after a few days with all the southern hospitality." Calvin asked curiously. "If you mean vampires, attacking me and my children not once but twice since my arrival, I can do without that hospitality. But if my children are going to be in danger I'd much rather have people who are willing to fight back close by, wouldn't you." Mike responded. "I didn't realize that had happened, but I guess that's what happens when there's a political vampire battle, that's why I stay out of all that." Calvin answered. "Mike, I think its time to go, we have a couple other stops to make before you have to be at work." I said and tugged on his arm. He left reluctantly. Once we got about a mile out of town I said to Aidan "Tell Daddy everything you picked up Aidan."

"Calvin doesn't know the vampires have two of his family hostage. Jason was with them on a run when they were caught and Jason slipped by them. Jason was afraid to go to Calvin and get in trouble for them being on a run when it wasn't a full moon. He and a couple of the others agreed to give safe space for Felipe's vampires before last nights attack and then they would release them. Calvin thinks they've run away to rebel. Now Jason and a couple of the others are hiding out because since the vamps died last night he's afraid that Felipe will think they ratted them out." Aidan told us. "Aidan how on Earth did you get all that." I asked him. "There was a little girl in the house peaking behind the curtains, I just read her mind while she was watching you, she thought you were here looking for Jason because he's your brother." "Aidan you are truly awesome, Mommy loves you very much." I told him amazed about how well he did, and what a big boy he was, he caught on to things that I didn't because he was looking for the easiest target to read, and I was trying to reach the source.

Mike was silent until we got back to the house. "Sookie, I have to go to Merlotte's tonight. I promised Sam I'd be there, and I don't want to flake out on him the first night." "I know that, don't worry. Once Eric wakes up I'll have him send a tracker to find Jason and the others and put them under protection. I just can't believe Jason didn't come to me, he knows we could have protected him too, right here in the house. He is such a damn fool." I said exasperated.

We went inside and settle onto the couch. The phone rang "Hello." I answered. "Sookie, its Sam, is Mike around." Sam said on the other line. "Sure, just a second." I said and handed the phone to Mike. I listened to the conversation and knew Sam needed him to come early. They hung up quickly. "Well I guess you heard that Terry had to go to fix a water leak at his trailer, so he needed me to come in ASAP." Mike explained. I tossed him my keys and he left.

**I know this is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer but maybe a few days before I post. Thanks again for continuing to read my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

I spent the afternoon on the phone making arrangement for my home in Indiana to be packed and brought down here to Bon Temps. This took all afternoon, and before I knew it Aidan came in to tell me that he was starving and was I ever fixing dinner. I looked outside and saw that the sun was getting ready to get set. That meant Eric would be rising also. I went to the kitchen and started to put together some dinner. Country fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans and biscuits. Not exactly healthy but comfort foods. I heard the shower turn on, and would have loved to join Eric, but that would be hard to explain to Aidan. He was already having questions he wasn't asking about why Uncle Eric slept in my room, and why Daddy and I weren't sleeping in the same rooms. Tonight while Mike was gone I was going to talk to him. Answer those questions I read swirling around in his mind. My son deserved his mother to be honest to him. I filled our plates, including one for Eric, I was going to see if he'd taste my cooking tonight, and then I heated up a bottle of True Blood.

Eric came in the room kissed Adele and patted Aidan on the head and sat down in the chair next to mine. "Are you expecting someone else for dinner?" he asked. "No, but if you are going to make it a habit of being around during dinner time I thought it would be nice for you to eat with us." I told him smiling. "Sookie, I don't need to eat, I've lost all taste for food, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's really unnecessary." Eric clearly stated, meaning don't do this again. "I love to cook, I love to try new recipes, and I need someone to taste my foods. Who would you suggest if not you?" I asked him. "If you love to cook that much I will open a restaurant for you and you can try new recipes on the patrons any night of the week. Or I can start offering a nicer food selection at Fangtasia, but I will not be your food critic." Eric responded. I finished eating in silence. Aidan struck up the conversation by asking can you fly to the moon like superman, and can you out run a cheetah, do you pee, and all the wonderful questions a four year old asks his vampire uncle. I could tell that Eric found Aidan intriguing and that answering his questions made him reflect on his life in simpler terms, no strategizing, or business plans, or politics. After Aidan finished his dinner, and had satisfied his curiosity he excused himself to go play in the other room.

"Sookie, I can tell that you are irritated with me, I just don't understand why?" Eric asked once Aidan had left the room. "I've just got to get use to sharing my life with a vampire again, and remembering that there are so many things that we can't share with one another." I responded sadly. "Sookie, there are many things we can share with one another. We can still sit down during dinner and talk, I can help Aidan with homework, I've very smart, and can really tell him true history. Once Felipe de Castro is no longer in control we will be able to go freely anywhere we want. I will give you as normal of a life as I can." Eric said sincerely. "Can you Eric, its Felipe this time, before it was Victor, before that fae, before that the fellowship. I love you, I want to be with you, but I'm sure you can understand why I hold on to the human moments. They are what keep me sane. Now that I have the kids I need my humanity. I can't have vampire hours, and I can't spend all of this time with only you, I have to be a mom first, then you wife, and it has to be that way from now on." I explained to Eric. He just looked back at me pensively; I could feel that he was torn. I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "Now let me tell you what Aidan found out for us when Mike and I went to Hot Shot." I told him. I told Eric then about Jason, and Felipe's vamps.

"Sookie, I need to get a tracker on this immediately. I'm the best tracker in the area, but I do not want to leave you without in house protection." He told me. "Eric, we will be fine." I know that Bubba is outside. Bill is just across the cemetery. Mike will be back after midnight. You need to find my brother, and find out all you can. Just don't hurt Jason, he's a dumb ass, but he's still my brother." I told him confidently. "I'd still feel better if someone was in the house. I'll call Pam, and see if she's can come after door duty at Fangtasia." Eric answered. "Do as you wish, you will anyways, I have to put the kids to bed." I said and I left the room. I was tucking Aidan in when I heard Eric behind me. "I'm going now. Pam is on her way." He stated. "Uncle Eric will you tuck me in." Aidan asked. "I do not have time for a bedtime story tonight, but I can sing you a lullaby."

The sky is dark and the hills are white  
As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;  
And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"  
He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."

On yonder mountain-side a vine  
Clings at the foot of a mother pine;  
The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
And only the vine can hear her sing:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
What shall you fear when I am here?  
Sleep, little one, sleep."

The king may sing in his bitter flight,  
The pine may croon to the vine to-night,  
But the little snowflake at my breast  
Liketh the song I sing the best, -  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
Weary thou art, anext my heart;  
Sleep, little one, sleep."

Aidan was sound asleep at the end of the lullaby, and Eric slipped out of the room and was gone before I even stood up. I took Adele into her room then; put her pajamas on and sat down to nurse her. She was such a good baby, growing and changing every day. I wasn't getting to enjoy her the way I did Aidan being a baby because life was so hectic now. I longed for a simpler life, but I had tried that, and I knew that I needed to make the best of the one I had. I went downstairs to find Pam sitting on my couch still her Fangtasia gear of black patent leather from head to tow. She even had a whip that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Are my favorite humans in Neverland?" Pam asked. "Yes, can I get you a drink?" I asked politely. "No, I'm good, sit down I want to talk to you." Pam said patting the seat next to her. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "So tell me are you sure that you want to come back to Eric?" she asked. "Pam, I have my doubts, but I love Eric, and I'm here now." I answered her honestly. "Why leave Mike, you seemed happy enough with him?" Pam asked curiously. "I'm not leaving Mike. I will always be tied to him through my children, but I realize that Mike and the kids will be safer if I live here as Eric's wife." I again told her honestly. "Is he a good lover?" Pam asked. "I think we both know that Eric is an excellent lover." I told her laughingly. "No, is Mike a good lover, after someone as good as Eric? Pam asked more precisely. "Yes, he is a wonderful lover, why?" I asked curious to Pam's interest. "I am finding that the more time I am around him the more sexually aroused I am by him." She explained to me. "Pam, are you wanting my permission to fuck my husband?" I asked her. "Of course not I do not need your permission, I was just merely having "girl" talk trying to find out if I should bother trying. He is not to my usual liking, but he has a dark side to him that makes him very desirable." She answered. "I can not answer for Mike, and he won't be my husband for much longer, but I'm not sure he's ready for sex with a vampire, but if it has to be one, I'm glad its you." I told her. She smiled then, and her cell phone rang.

"Speak" She answered the phone. "Yes." And then she hung up. "Eric has found Jason. He's at some girl's house in Arcadia. Eric is bringing him here." Pam told me. "He is such a twit. Hiding at a girl's house, he could have been found by Heidi and be dead and that innocent girl dead." I spouted off. "You and I both know that if the girl has been with Jason she is anything but innocent." Pam smirked. "Pam I realize that my brother is a man whore, but as family I'm the only one who can call him that." I said angrily. I went to kitchen and heated up the plate that Eric had left untouched at dinner. If I knew Jason a hot meal would loosen his tongue a lot quicker than the vampires would.

"Let me go, damn Viking." Jason was saying as Eric dropped him in the seat at the table. "You did not have to man handle me. I would have come quietly." Jason spouted. "Jason, calm down, you're safe here." I told him as I put the plate of food in front of him. "Thanks Sookie, damn this looks good is this Gran's biscuit recipe." He asked as he dug in. "MMM, Sookie this is just what a man needs." Jason said. "Jason, I need you to tell Eric who and why you were hiding." I told him calmly. "I wasn't hiding, I just met Wendy the other night, and she'd had a lot to drink so I drove her home and spent the night with her." He answered. "Jason, do not bull shit me. Or have you forgotten that I have ways of getting answers, so you either tell us what the hell is going on, or I'm going to start spilling all your secrets." I told him. "Stay out of my head, do you hear me, you have no business in there." Jason said excitedly. "Ok, if you want to play it that way, I'll tell you what Aidan told me he found out while we were talking to Calvin today." I continued. "You went to see Calvin today?" Jason asked. "Enough!" Eric shouted as he stood up and put his hand on Jason's throat. "You have stalled long enough, tell us what is going on, we already know most of it, you just need to fill in the details." Eric said sternly. "Eric let my brother go right now." I hollered at him. "Yea, you big bully let me go." Jason said. "Jason, shut up." I told him. Eric scowled at me and slowly released one finger at a time from Jason's throat. "It's like this. Calvin has forbidden the pack to run accept in patrolled areas because of all the new housing additions going up near Hot Shots. But a few of us were drunk and needed to stretch our legs. While we were out we ran into a couple of vamps trying to glamour themselves into a house that someone had just moved into. It has a basement. We came up on them and startled them and the woman at the door flipped out and slammed the door. The vamps gave chase to us and we ran. They got caught, I didn't. So I hid, I overheard the vamps tell them they'd let them go as long as they provided safe sleeping for them whenever they needed it. Well the next night you had Felipe out here at the house causing problems, well he called in his favor and had a few of his buddies stay over. It kind of flipped me out, I knew if I went to Calvin, he'd be pissed, and might tell me to stay the hell away until this is all resolved, but if I came to you, you'd be pissed for not showing up to help protect the kids. So I figured I'd skip town let things blow over and it would all be good." Jason finished as he dug back into his plate of food. "Do you know if any escaped last night?" Eric asked calmer than he was before. "Uh uh I skipped out last night before they ever woke up." Jason said. "This information is useless to us. I suggest that from now on you go to your pack leader, or you come to us, Sookie is right you are a damn fool." Eric exclaimed. "Can I go home now?" Jason asked. "Yes, Jason, go home, and stay the hell out of trouble, you need to toe the line." I told him. He didn't need to be told twice that time, he was out the back door in no time.

I turned to Eric & Pam and said "It's getting late. I need my rest. Good night." I got up and walked into the bathroom. I had just shut the door when I heard Mike come in the house. _Damn, they're both here again. I'm beat, I hope they don't stay._ I put my pajamas on, and came into the living room. "Mike, Eric found Jason, he's ok, and back at home. How was your first night?" I asked him. "I'm glad Jason is ok, did he know anything?" he asked me. "NO he was utterly useless just like the tiger last night; it seems Felipe is covering his tracks well." Pam answered for me. "Well if it's all the same to you I'm going to bed. Sookie, Sam says to tell you hi. Good night." And he walked into his room. "I'm going to bed too. I walked over to Eric. "You need to go home tonight, sleep in your own bed. I'll be fine." I kissed him chastely. "Goodnight my lover." "Goodnight Sookie" They both said simultaneously and they left. I was out just like Aidan as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Thanks to the poet who has been dead for over a hundred years for the lullaby, and thank you for all of my readers and CH for her characters that continue to come alive for me.**


	18. Chapter 18

The silence woke me. It was too quiet I thought as I opened my eyes. I shot up out of bed realizing that the sun was way up it had to be close to noon. I quickly opened my door. Where were the kids? I walked to the kitchen to find a note next to the coffee pot. "Thought it was your turn for some rest. The kids and I went to the park in town. We'll be back for lunch." Whew that was a relief. I can't believe I slept through the kids having breakfast and getting ready to leave. This week must have really exhausted me. I poured me a cup of coffee and thought about what to do today. I needed to make arrangements for Aidan to start back at preschool. So that should be first on my list. I wonder if Alcide knew anyone who ran a "supe" preschool. I'd call him today and ask. I also needed to find a place to open my shop. All of my belonging would arrive next Thursday. Not everything would fit in Gran's house. But of course Mike would want some for his place. I guess we needed to decide who got what so I could begin to go through all the things in Gran's house. It was time for a list. I always work better with lists.

Talk to Alcide about "supe" preschools, if none; find out where Tara sent her kids.

Discuss with Mike dividing up the household.

Find Mike a place to live.

Call Mr. Cataliades regarding commercial property for business.

Start shopping for fixtures for shop.

Ask Alcide about Mike a job.

Ask Eric about house he's having built.

Call Remy

Invite people to kids christening tomorrow. (I better make that #1.)

Wow I had a lot to do today. I went into the bedroom got showered and dressed and ready to tackle the day. My first call was to the minister at Gran's old church to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. "Good afternoon, this is Pastor Daniels, how can I assist you in finding the lord." "Pastor Daniels, this is Sookie, we spoke a few weeks ago about having my children Aidan and Adele christened in the church tomorrow during service." "Yes, Sookie, I was going to call you. It has come to my attention that you plan on moving back to Bon Temps but that you are divorcing your husband, is that true?" he asked. "I don't see how that has anything to do with the children sir." I told him. 'Well Sookie, if you are leaving your husband for a vampire, that tells me you do not plan on raising your children in Christian way, and therefore Christening would do them no good because you are leading them down a damned path child." He exclaimed. "Pastor Daniels, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for thinking that. I wouldn't want someone as closed minded as you are to have anything to do with my children. Good bye." And I hung up visibly shaken by the conversation.

Claude walked into the kitchen then "Wow, who was that you were shouting at with such passion. I sure wouldn't want that venom aimed at me." He laughed. "Claude I just can't believe almost 10 years after the coming out that there are still so many people who are so closed minded to the supernatural world. The kids christening is off, we aren't welcome in their church anymore." I explained to him. "So what, you don't need a minister to tell you that it's ok to raise your kids believing in something. Aidan is to smart for that anyways. Your life and your abilities to work and talk to so many different supernatural beings is teaching your son tolerance, acceptance, love, friendship, and those are far more important." Claude said trying to comfort me. "Your right Claude, there should be a supernatural acceptance ceremony instead." I said laughingly. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked. "I find myself bored during the day, and your kids keep me entertained. Where are they anyways?" he asked. "They should be back any minute; Mike took them into the park." I explained. "Speaking of Mike, I had to fire my club manager last night. He was doing more drugs than monitoring the till. Do you think Mike would be interested?" Claude asked. "I don't know Claude, that's a night job. I'm not sure how he'd feel about it but you can ask." I told him and then continued. "Make yourself at home; I've got a ton of things to do." "Sure no problem, I'll just hang out with you." Claude said.

I poured us both a glass of tea. Set out some grapes on the table for a snack, and called Alcide. His secretary said he was out on the job, and I could reach him by cell. On the third ring Alcide answered. "Alcide." "Hey Alcide, its Sookie, do you have a minute?" I asked. "Hey, Sookie, I always got a minute for you." He answered. "I was just wondering where your pack sent the future pack to preschool." I asked. Alcide laughed. "Are you serious Sookie?" "Yes, Aidan was in a small preschool in Indiana and loved it, I'd like to find him one here, but think that he'd do better with being around supernatural's who are more understanding if he slips up." I explained. "Sookie, most of the pack send their kids to preschool, or keeps them home, there isn't a special one, and kids don't turn until puberty. We don't have to worry about it yet." Alcide explained more understanding than I thought. "Oh, I forgot about that, well damn. I was hoping you had something better than that for me. I just remember how much trouble Hunter had with going to school with people who didn't understand him, and I wanted to avoid that if possible." I said. "Sookie, I'm sorry, I wish I could help. I could see if one of the moms would watch him while you work but other than that, I don't know if there is anything I could do to help you." He said apologetically. "That's ok, I'll figure something out, I do have something else to ask you though, and I was wondering if you knew of anybody who had a job opening. Sam is having Mike tend bar for now, but I know he won't be happy with that for long. He's not a people person, and he likes to work with his hands." I told Alcide. "I'll have to think about that one Sookie, I'll get back to you, you take care now." He said and hung up.

"Well Claude it looks like I'm striking out today, maybe I should call it quits and fix some lunch before the kids get back." I told Claude. "I'd love a burger." Claude said. "OK, burger's and fries it is." And I set to work in at the stove. "You know Sookie; I could take care of Aidan for you when you go back to work." Claude offered. "Oh, Claude, that's awful nice of you to offer, but he needs to be around other kids, he needs to learn to control his ability, but not feel ashamed of it, or be tormented because of it. It's a very delicate situation, I remember Remy telling me about what a hard time Hunter had, and I remember struggling with it myself. I had no friends but Tara. I want better than that for Aidan." I exclaimed. "Sookie, all of us could help educate him; he doesn't need to go to school with a bunch of spoiled bratty human kids." Claude insisted. "Claude, the sentiment is nice, but he needs to learn to deal with other people his own age, human people. They are still the majority of the population. I mean even going grocery shopping is a struggle for him. I realize that he can learn to read, write, math, history, and more from all of us who love him, but he has to learn to deal with people, and we can't teach him that, it comes from actually doing it." I told Claude.

Claude sat with his arms crossed with a pouty look on his face as I started the burgers, and dropped the potatoes I just cut into the fryer. I heard the front door open and Aidan called out. "Mom we're back." "We're in the kitchen" I hollered, and he came walking through the entry. "Claude, I was just thinking about you." Aidan said. "You were what were you thinking?" Claude asked. "I wondered if you like baseball. Dad bought me a mitt and ball today. We could play catch." He said. "I'd love to, how about after lunch; your mom is fixing burgers and fries." Claude told him. "Yum, my favorite, I'll go tell Dad." And Aidan ran back out of the kitchen. I quickly finished the food and put the fries out to drip. Then I got the fixings on the table. Aidan, Mike and Adele came in ready to eat. I took Adele from Mike and sat down to nurse her since my breasts were full, I'd probably need to pump too. The guys began to eat. "Mike thanks for letting me sleep in, I needed it. I also got a lot accomplished this morning. First off there will be no christening. The church won't allow it because of our supernatural ties. Second, we need to decide where you are going to live so that we can find a preschool close to both of us for Aidan to start soon. Third Claude has a job offer for you, and fourth you and I need to divide up our house hold so I can start cleaning out the house here our things will arrive next Thursday. That gives us four days to get prepared." I laid it all on the table.

"Your welcome for sleeping in, it was kind turn after yesterday, also there was some papers delivered this morning with a list of houses for rent and sale from Mr. Cataliades, along with some property listings for you to look at for the shop. I left them in the living room. We can sit down during the kids nap and go over the household things, but it would probably be easier to have them in front of us and see which one will need it more. And what's gotten into you, you're so rigid." Mike responded. "I'm frustrated. The minister upset me, not having many preschool options upset me, having this entire upheaval of our home upsets me, and I know it's all my fault, but it's still just as hard on me." I told him. "I'm sure once we settle the living situation, and you start working on getting your shop up and running you'll fall into a routine, and it will be a lot easier. I feel the same way, tending bar was ok, but not someone I want to do for very long. So Claude, what kind of job do you have to offer, because stripping is not for me?" He laughed. "No, you don't have the look for it. But I do need a new club manager. It could be temporary until I find someone long term, but it pays $50K a year, full benefits, and has perks." Claude said. "I'll think about it, but I'd really like to find something a little more me if you understand what I'm saying." Mike said thoughtfully. "Well that's all we need is another army surplus store in hunting country." Claude smirked.

"Claude you don't have to be such a smart ass." I told him trying to defend Mike's choice. Claude pouted some and then went to find Aidan. I knew he'd be fine. Mike and I then sat down and started to look over the papers left for us. "I'm not going to be able to afford any of these tending bar." He said quietly. "You'll find something else soon. Or you could always ask for Alimony, once I get the shop up and running I'll be able to help you, the house is paid for, I only pay maintenance and taxes. Other than utilities and food, I don't have very many expenses. The way Pam spoils the kids I won't need to worry about them." I laughed. But Mike didn't care for that idea, and was sure to let me know it too. He didn't have to say anything his emotion broadcasted loud and clear. "Speaking of Pam, what do you know about her?" Mike asked curiously. "Pam, well she's great. She a good friend, loyal, feminine, creative, loves Dear Abby, and like being a vampire more than a human why?" I asked thinking of the conversation I had with Pam. "I just realized that if she were human, she would be the kind of woman I'd enjoy keeping company with, you know smart, not afraid to get her hands dirty, a knock out body." Mike said with a smile on his face. "I'm thinking about asking her to be my maker if I ever need to be turned." Mike said. "You know Mike she usually tends to lean towards more womanly tastes." I explained. "I'm not saying be her lover, just her child." Mike stated, although I clearly read that he'd thought about being her lover too, and not just after being turned, but right now, at first to spite me and Eric, but after the night he spent with her on Quinn's behalf, he was thinking about her more and more.

"We could take the afternoon and go see some of the houses if you'd like, but I want you to know that there is no rush. I know it must be uncomfortable for you to be here with Eric here at night, I could go to his house some nights if you'd rather." I told him. "I appreciate that Sookie, but really I like to make my own way, you know that, but there is no since in looking for a house until I find a job. So I think I'll take Claude up on his offer temporarily." Mike said. "Did I hear my name; I just put Aidan down for his nap. He has more energy than I do, and that's hard to believe." Claude stated as he strolled back to the refrigerator and picked out an apple. "I'm going to accept your offer, when do you want me to start?" Mike asked. "Great, right now. We can drive down there, I can show you the layout, your office, and explain to you what needs to be done." Claude said happy for the first time all day. "Sookie, can I borrow your car again?" Mike asked. "No need, you can ride with me and then drive the company car back until your truck arrives next week." Claude answered. "Well, let me change clothes, and I'll be ready to go, oh Hun, I hate to ask but can you do my laundry, I didn't bring much with me, and I'm running out of things to wear." Mike said as he went to change.

I decided that I'd do his laundry, but I needed to work to, all this domestic life was getting to me, and so was being around non humans and babies all day, I almost forgot how to act. I decided to start a load of laundry and then get out my laptop for the first time since I had arrived. Once I booted it up and got my wireless card fixed to work I looked on craigslist for store fixtures. After a few phone calls I'd made arrangements for racks, jewelry counters, mannequins, and register. Then I called the local papers and put a help wanted ad to start running for the next two Sundays. I made appointments with two different real estate agents to look at commercial space tomorrow. One in Bon Temps, one in Madison, and one in Shreveport. I liked my options and it felt good to do something for myself. I love running my shop, helping women dress on a budget. I had so many new ideas. When the kids awoke from there nap I fed them each a snack and decided that we were going out tonight. I'd read online that a movie theatre in Shreveport offered a kid friendly show at 5 o'clock, so that's what we were going to do. We'd get there just in time and would have a late dinner afterwards. I left a note on the fridge for Mike, and then one on the door for Bubba & Bill. I called Eric's cell phone and told him where we would be and loaded everyone into the car. We were having family time tonight.

When we arrived at the movie theatre I saw that there was a line. I put Adele in the sling and took Aidan's hand to get in line. The teen selling tickets recognized me from the night at Fangtasia and were about to say something when I said "Does your girlfriend know how often you go there?" His mouth shut and he handed over our tickets. We got our popcorn and a drink to share, and then settled into our seats just as the previews started. Aidan sat on the booster seat the theatre provided, and Adele was sleeping snuggled up against my chest. I put up my shields to shut out the other voices in the theatre, and tried to suggest how to do the same for Aidan. I could tell it was going to be hard for him to focus on the movie with so many thoughts around him. I took his hand and smiled and just tried to ease the calm into him the way Eric and I could do with one another, it was easier this time since Adele too was pushing calm in her sleep. He finally sat still to watch the movie about five minutes into it. When the movie was over Aidan had to go to the bathroom. Once he was all done we went back to the car. I nursed Adele in the back seat while the car warmed up; it had gotten cool once the sun went down. Once Adele and Aidan were buckled up we headed to McDonald's a favorite of Aidan's. We went through drive thru because of the late dinner hour and started on our trip home. Aidan was pretending with the toy in the happy meal and I was just listening to the radio.

This was a nice relaxing evening. Until the vamp jumped in front of the car and caused me to swerve. I kept control of the car but had to stomp on the breaks. I didn't recognize him; he had to be one of Felipe's minions. I threw the car in reverse trying to look for him, but he was gone. Was this a scare tactic or were there more up ahead. I sped up and touched the computer on the dashboard "CALL ERIC" I yelled at the car. It started ringing. "What's wrong?" Eric soon answered. "Two vamps I don't recognize in the car behind me, one jumped in front of the car. I can't tell if they are following me, or if they are trying to run me down. "Where are you?" "Just outside of Shreveport" I answered quickly trying to watch my driving. "Turn around and head to the bar. I'll meet you about halfway." Call has ended the computer said. I put the breaks on slightly, and jerked the car over the median and onto the other side of the free way. Cars everywhere were honking. I didn't care. I put the pedal down and watched the speedometer rise over ninety. I couldn't go faster; I didn't trust my reflexes even with vampire blood in me. I slowed down only to get off the freeway, and then I saw Eric above us heading our way. Thank God. I didn't stop for him; I just kept heading to the bar. When I glanced in my rear view mirror I saw him land on the hood of the vamps car behind me. Eric put his fist through the windshield and grabbed one of the vamps by the throat and threw him out of the car. He took his seat then and was saying something to the driver. I slowed down as I pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia. I turned around to check on the kids. Aidan just stared at me; his mind was full of fear. I tried to ease his mind unsuccessfully. Luckily Adele was still sound asleep.

I was also watching Eric through the rear window. He had a hold of the other vampire, and he was angry, but controlled. I couldn't tell if he was going to rip his head off, or if he was threatening him, trying to get him to change sides, I just couldn't tell through the anger and frustration. I didn't want to get out of the car because I didn't want to leave the kids alone. Then I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Pam; she was walking over to the car. She tapped on the window with a smile on her face. She was in her casual dress. Yoga pants and tee shirt. She looked like she just came from the gym with her high ponytail. She never ceased to remind me of a life size Barbie. I rolled down the window. "Eric says you're safe to go home now. He'll follow in a little while he just wants to wrap up a little business here." She stated with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm a bit shaken; I think I'll take the kids to Eric's house until I calm down. Is the pass code the same?" I asked. "Sookie, that is not what Eric has asked that you do, you need to follow his instructions, not do as you will." Pam said in a very governess type voice. "And I said that I don't feel like driving all that way right now. I'm going to Eric's. Now is the pass code the same or not?" I said trying to match her tone. "Move over, I will drive you if you do not feel up to it, just give me a minute to tell Rasul and Eric." She said clearly pissed off.

As soon as she turned to go into the bar I put the car in gear and drove off. I wasn't sure what was coming over me. All I knew is that Eric was keeping something from me. He didn't kill that vampire. Was it one of his, did he have me followed and he was angry because they scared me. Why were they trying to keep me from Eric's house? I didn't like feeling like I'd been lied to, or that Eric was keeping something from me. I drove a little faster than normal, I heard my cell start to ring, I didn't answer it, and then the car spoke to me "Mike calling." I hit the button to answer the phone. "Hello." I said calmly. "Sookie, I was just calling to check on you. I got home and saw your note, but I thought you'd be home by now." Mike said concerned. "We stopped at McDonald's and then got held up on the interstate. I'll be home in an hour or so. Don't worry we're safe. How was the club?" I was trying to sound like a million things weren't going through my head. "It was better than I thought. I'm going to enjoy it more than I thought. I called Sam; he was disappointed that I wasn't going to work there, something about keeping in the loop. Did he have a thing for you?" Mike talked but I really didn't hear. "No, he was just a concerned supernatural boss." I answered. Listen Mike I'm going to go now so I can concentrate on my driving. I hung up just as I was pulling into Eric's neighborhood. I turned down Eric's street but I couldn't find his house. I drove back down the street, but only found the mailbox. I turned into the drive and turned on my brights. Ashes were all I saw. Eric's house was nothing but ashes.


	19. Chapter 19

I checked the back seat to see that both kids were asleep. I stepped out of the car and followed the way of the headlights. I was standing in what used to be Eric's living room. The tears started flowing. When had this happened? How long had Eric kept this from me? Where was he living when he wasn't with me? Did this happen before or after I came home? Why didn't he share this with me? He was always trying to protect, didn't he need me too, didn't he need comforted, didn't he need someone to share things with, damn him, why did he have to be so stubborn. I loved him so much; I wanted to share my whole life with him. I trusted him with everything important to me, why couldn't he trust me. The ashes started to stir, and I felt Eric's presence. I turned around and ran to him wrapping my arms around him. I just wanted to hold him. I wanted to comfort him for a change. I looked up into his eyes and saw his ache. He kissed me, tenderly at first, and then more passionately. The heat began to rise in both of us. He laid me down on the ground and had my pants down and was entering me before I could even think about where we were. This was a mercy fuck. This was not lovemaking, but evidently this is what he needed from me, and I was going to provide it. We were done quicker than we ever have been before. He rose and adjusted his pants and then pulled me up with him. I brushed the ash off my ass and then pulled my jeans up. We started walking to the car. I got in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's seat. We drove in complete silence the whole way back to my house. Once we got there Eric carried Aidan to bed, and I Adele. Mike stepped out of his room for a minute but when he saw Eric and I coming back down the stairs he just shut his door. Once in my room the silence broke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't want you to worry?" He answered. "When?" I asked him. "The night you came home. That's why I was late getting to your house. I'd originally planned on meeting you at the airport in the car." He answered. "Why?" I asked. "Felipe had been monitoring all my comings and goings. He'd had spies at Fangtasia the night I made the arrangements for you to come home. If you remember you were originally to leave in the morning. Then I called you a few days later to make it a night flight. He thought he'd kill two birds with one stone, that we would want to immediately go to my home for sex and that they would catch us both there eliminating both threats at once with one fire bomb. But I was at Fangtasia because you weren't coming in until much later." "That explains why you're building a new house." I stated. "No, actually I had made plans to build the house long before mine burnt down. I thought with you coming with the kids I needed a bigger more kid friendly environment with all the latest technology in vampire light tight spaces. I thought we could share a bedroom that was light tight, but a day friendly sitting room. Two big rooms for the kids upstairs. A large kitchen equipped with state of the art coffee maker. A sun room for you during the winter months. A yard that the kids could play in. I want to give you the home you deserved." I kissed him then. I loved him, I loved that he tried to keep me safe, protect me from everything he could, and give me all that he could. I love that he accepted that I left him for a chance at normal human life, but he made room for my children in our bond. Our kiss deepened. I pulled him towards the bathroom and drew us a bath. We were both still covered in ash. He got in first his long legs having to bend to fit in the big tub. I sat at the opposite end facing him. We both soaked in the warm water casually running our fingertips across one another's bare skin. The he grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me towards him our kiss was long, his arousal was pressing against my thighs. I ran my hand along his shaft and he moaned. He stood up then splashing water out of the tub and pulled me up with him. I had my legs wrapped around him as he stepped out of the tub. We never made it back to the bedroom, our love was too great, this time it was slow, painfully so, he was in complete control. We came together. This was making love.

He rose again and carried me to bed. Lightly kissing me all over. He sat on the bed and pulled me up against him. I knew what this meant; he wanted us to feed on one another. I had wondered why he didn't feed while we were making love. He bit his wrist and handed to me. I drank, and he bit into my shoulder. Once he stopped I stopped and he licked both wounds. Then he wrapped his arms around me into the spoon position and pulled the covers over us. "Sookie, I have plans in place. You do not need to worry about this. All I want you to do is focus on the kids; focus on starting your shop. Focus on anything you want for our house, they will break ground next week. We will go to the summit in three weeks and show the counsel that Felipe is not fit to be King of two states. He will retaliate unable to keep his cool, and I will be allowed to kill him. In the mean time you have to stay on guard. You can not go roaming around without someone else to watch over you. I don't care if its vamp or were, or even fae, but you must be protected at night. I will not lose you again." He said worriedly.

"I promise Eric, I'll behave, I have meeting tomorrow to find a commercial space for my shop, and Mike took a job working for Claude. Now that I know that I'll be leaving Gran's house and moving in with you in a few months, I'll tell Mike that he can have the house. It already has everything he could possibly need. You won't lose me again, not until I'm old and grey and you can't stand my wrinkles." I said trying to make light of the conversation. "Sookie, I will never not want you, and trust me if I can find a way to make you immortal without turning you I will leave no stone unturned. I will faithfully be yours forevermore." He responded and pulled me closer. I fell asleep. I only stirred when I felt him leave the bed towards morning. He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I woke up the next morning with a new vigor. I showered and dressed in the most professional outfit I brought with me. A charcoal pencil skirt and yellow twinset. I put a strand of pearls on and looked in the mirror, I'd need to change before Pam saw me or she'd think I was copying her style I thought. I went to the kitchen, made the coffee and started crumbling sausage. Once it was drained I added eggs, milk, cheese, onions, and peppers to it. Then I stuck it all in the oven to bake with some biscuits. I went up to Adele's room, changed her, nursed her and dressed her in cute denim overalls with pink flowers on it. I checked on Aidan. He was awake but not out of bed yet. _Are you getting up? Mom I want to help Uncle Eric. You do help Uncle Eric by being such a good boy. No Mom, I want to use our ability to help Uncle Eric. Aidan I promise you that when you get older you can do that, but right now you use your ability to make you stronger and smarter. Mommy will help Uncle Eric. Now get up and dressed and come downstairs for breakfast, Mommy made breakfast casserole. Oh all right._ By the time I got downstairs I found Mike in the kitchen in just a pair of jeans. He was checking on the biscuits in the oven. He brought them out, and then put the casserole on the stove. I put Adele in the swing, and got Aidan settled in his seat and poured he and Mike a glass of milk and me some orange juice. Mike grabbed the plates and dished up breakfast for all of us.

"Mom, this is really good." Aidan told me. I smiled at him. "Sookie, why were you so late last night coming back from the movies." Mike asked. "We ran into a little trouble with some vamps that Eric had hired to follow us around if we left at night. They didn't quite understand their instructions to go unnoticed and they scared me. I called Eric thinking they were Felipe's, and it took a bit to get it straightened out. I stayed with Eric for a little while afterwards and then he drove us home because it was so late." I explained leaving out some of the details. "I have good news though, or at least I hope its good news. Eric has decided to build a new house, one that can accommodate me and the kids when they are with me. It will be built about 15 minutes from here towards Shreveport on an empty stretch of back road. If you'd be comfortable you can stay here. Rent free, you just need to maintain the house and taxes. The kids are comfortable here and they have their rooms. You can take any of our things from our home and make it your own. What do you think?" I asked hoping he'd agree to it. "15 minutes away, and do you give me permission to remodel this house to help modernize it and make it more to my liking?" Mike questioned. "Yes, I will, it's been remodeled more than once, just keep the front room, its part of the original house my grandparents built." I answered thankful that he wasn't objecting to this. "Deal" he said with a smile. "Yea, I get to stay here too, Mom can my new room at Uncle Eric's be decorated like a castle." Aidan asked excitedly. "I'm sure it can be." I laughed.

I told them that I had to run or I'd be late for my appointments. I'd be back around 2 to take over at home so Mike could go to the club. Tonight would be his first official night, and I knew he'd want to do a good job. The first property I looked at was in Bon Temps; it was an older strip mall but had been redone. I asked who the property owner was and it was a big corporation out of New Orleans. It was a small space so I decided that I wanted something a little newer. The second property I looked at was the same, and I was starting to get discouraged. I drove to Shreveport to meet the third leasing agent. This was a nicer cleaner strip mall. Obviously in good repair. Several restaurants and a hair and nail salon. We went inside and it was perfect. It had been a Dress Barn at one time and had track lighting, a nice register area, and plenty of back room space. This is exactly what I wanted for my shop. I just needed a good price that I could afford. I asked the leasing agent who the property owners were. He got a frown on his face and said they were a local private owner. I looked deeper and saw that they were vampires. I knew then that it must be Eric and Pam. I was going to use this to my advantage. I told him I was interested in a five year lease, and that I wouldn't pay more than $10sq ft. He said that the going rate for the area was $16sq ft. I told him that it was too high, and that I thought he should go to his property owners with my offer. He just laughed and said that it was firm price and that he would tell them my offer, but if he would suggest I look at other properties.

I left with a smile on my face, knowing my offer would be accepted. I could probably sign the papers and move into the space by the end of the week. I could be open for business within two weeks. I'd start taking consignments by appointments. When I got home I'd make up flyers to take to the Shreveport paper, and have them run an ad saying we'd take appointments. I'd need a manager ASAP. I called Alcide on my way home. "Sookie, this is becoming a daily habit of yours isn't it. Not that I mind, but we don't want Eric to get jealous that you spend your days talking to me." He laughed. "I won't tell if you don't." I said teasingly. "I have another question for you. Do you have any Were that are very fashion forward and need a job?" I continued. "As a matter of fact I do. She's from the local college. She's going to school for business management and just mentioned something the other night about looking for a job that would help her in her field." Alcide told me. "Have her call me ASAP. I found a space in Shreveport and I want to get to working on opening my new shop by the end of the month." I explained. "Will do Sookie, so tell me will you be at the meeting tonight?" Alcide asked. "Of course I will. It's going to be at my house after all." I told him even though I knew nothing about it. "I thought it was at Fangtasia, I better tell everyone about the change in venue." He said and then hung up.

I drove home in a good mood. I was on my way to having my independence back, I was no longer going to allow Eric to leave me out of the loop, and Mike had agreed to stay in Gran's house. Now once we took care of Felipe De Castro it would all be over and I could begin living my life again without fear and looking over my shoulder. I arrived home around 1pm. Mike had already taken care of lunch and the kids were down for their naps. "You look like the cat who ate the canary, I take it things went well." He said. "Yes, they did, I found a space. I hired my first employee, and it's the beginning of a new week. Thursday our stuff will be here. I'm going to enroll Aidan in preschool in Shreveport near the new shop if that's alright with you, and I'll take Adele with me to work until she's a little older. I'll go to the Summit with Eric, and open my shop the following week. It's all going to work out, I know it will." I told him as positive as I could be. "Well, I hope you're right. It does seem to be falling into place after a crazy week of revelations and shake ups." He said. "I'm going to head out now. I don't want to be late. I realize Sunday isn't a huge day at a bar, but men get lonely all the time and I need to meet the girls. I'll be back around 11 or midnight." He said, kissed me on the cheek and headed out. I went to my room to change into yoga pants and a long sleeve tee. I got out my laptop and put in orders for new supplies for the shop. I'd have them delivered here until I took possession. When the kids woke up I was all finished with my tasks for the day. I took the kids outside and we went for a walk to the cemetery. I cleaned off Gran's grave, and planted some new flowers. I missed her still; even more being in the house she made a home. Aidan was running around the cemetery looking at all different head stones. I called him over and we walked over to Bill's house. I told Aidan that this is was Bill and Bubba stayed. Aidan told me how he heard Bubba singing at night. I just smiled grateful that he had no clue that Bubba was in his day life. We walked down Bill's driveway and down the street and then back towards the house. Rain clouds were forming overhead. I knew that if it got any darker it would signal the vampires for an early rising. We were almost to the porch when the rain came.

Aidan wanted to play in the rain for awhile so Adele and I rocked on the porch swing for several minutes while Aidan ran around in the rain. Finally when he was soaked I hollered for him to come in. He laughed and ran up the steps. We had just opened the door when I felt the presence of a vampire, but it wasn't Eric. I turned around just in time for the hand to reach out to try and grab Aidan. I screamed and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could without losing my balance holding Adele. I shoved Aidan through the door and then slid over the threshold knowing that they couldn't reach me. I ran to the bedroom closet with Aidan and Adele. I threw open Eric's hidey hole door in the floor of the closet and told Aidan to jump down. His eyes showed me his fear. "It's ok, Uncle Eric is just asleep, and we need to wake him up. Hop down there, Mommy will follow. Aidan climbed down but stayed at Eric's feet. I jumped down, grabbed the flashlight on the floor of the closet and slid the door shut above me. I turned on the flashlight. Eric was still in his dead state. Why wasn't he awake when the vampire outside was? "Eric, Eric, wake up, I need you to wake up." I said as I shook him slightly. He was so damn hard and heavy. "Eric, please wake up, someone is here." I said again. I put my hands on his face, "Eric please, your scarring Aidan, you need to wake up, someone is outside and they tried to grab Aidan, if Felipe didn't know before he'll know now about him." Eric's eyes flew open and Aidan let out a shout. "Sookie, what are you doing here." Eric said as he sat up. "Aidan, it's ok, I just sleep really hard buddy, its me, I'm ok, and you're ok." Eric said trying to calm Aidan. "Uncle Eric I don't like you sleeping down here. You need a bed." Aidan said. Eric just laughed. "I'll have a bed in our new house, ok." "OK." Aidan said. "Now why are you guys in here." He said to me. "We were outside, it started to rain, and Aidan wanted to play, we were just coming in when a vamp tried to grab Aidan. I kicked him and threw Aidan in the house, then ran in here to wake you. How in the hell was he able to get to us when we couldn't wake you?" I said shakily. "It's ok. He must be young. The younger you are the early you can raise if it's dark outside. I need true darkness to awaken unless an emergency such as at Rhodes. Let's get out of here. I'll get dressed and we'll go outside. The wards obviously work, he can't come in, and he'll just be waiting until someone goes outside." Eric said as he opened the door above. He lifted Aidan out first, then rose himself to take Adele from me, and then helped me up. He put on the running pants and tee that lay on the floor. "Go to the kitchen, fix dinner, and act as if nothing is wrong. I'll go out the back door and check things out. Don't let anyone in." he said. "Eric please wait for reinforcements, you don't know how many are there. I moved tonight's meeting to the house so everyone will be here soon." I told him. "You did what?" Eric asked. "You aren't keeping me out of the loop and I'm not leaving the kids, so whatever meeting you were having tonight is happening here soon." I told him. "We'll talk about that later." He said and headed out the back door.

Damn him, couldn't he listen to me once. I turned cartoons on for Aidan. Set Adele in the swing, and then put a frozen pizza in the oven. I came back into the living room and sat next to Aidan. The fear was still reeling off of him. I told him to go upstairs and get his crayons and I would color with him until dinner was done. He did and we colored together until Eric came back in the house. He was dripping wet, so I ran to get him a towel. "Bill and Bubba are out there now. I can't smell the vamp it's too wet. The Were's are here now. We'll wait inside until everyone arrives. So why don't we pass the time with you telling me how your day went." Eric said smiling. He sat down next to Aidan and started coloring too. "It was great. I found a new location for my shop in Shreveport. The landlord wanted more than I was willing to pay, but I think we can negotiate a good price. Alcide helped me find a new employee, Sasha is her name, and she's going to come over tomorrow and I'll explain to her what I need and what we'll be doing. I'm going to look for four more girls the rest of this week. I've got an appointment tomorrow to get Aidan registered in a preschool in Shreveport. Amelia emailed me the name, one of the local coven runs it, so I feel better about Aidan being there." The timer went off on the oven. I went in and cut up the pizza, fixed the drinks, and fixed Eric a True Blood and then brought it into the living room. We ate quietly. "Sookie, you know I have property in Shreveport that could probably work for you if this landlord doesn't want to come down enough in the price." He said thoughtfully. "Oh Eric, that's sweet, but I'm sure that they'll agree to my price." I told him smiling.

There was a knock on the door as soon as I finished eating. I knew it was Alcide and several others. I opened the door and told them they were welcome to come in. By the time everyone came in I counted twelve. Alcide, Peter, and Corynne were the Were's. Bill, Bubba, Pam, and Rasul were the vamps. Jason, Claude, and two witches I recognized from the witch wars but couldn't remember their names and Diantha. "Can I get anyone something to drink?" I asked, they all just stared at my politeness. I went to the kitchen grabbed a big tray, and filled it with True Bloods, beer, tea, and water. They could pick what they wanted. Everyone was talking quietly when I returned to the room. I set the tray on the table and everyone helped themselves. Pam was sitting on the floor with Aidan in her lap playing peek a boo with Adele in the swing.

"Eric you called this meeting so let's get it started." Alcide said obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "First let me say that the house was attacked again today. Just before sunset when it was dark enough for the young to rise." He stated and then continued with "I know it is unusual for all of us to work together, and we've only successfully done it one other time. But we need to do it now. Sookie has assisted every one of us at some time or another. She is invaluable to the supernatural population and that is why she is in constant danger. She left here for five years trying to avoid it, but still wasn't completely able to without heavy guard. She now has children which must also be protected." "Do her children have the same abilities?" one of the witches asked. She was about my age, short hair and attractive, I wonder if she had a job. "Yes, both of her children show that they have abilities what or how strong they are we won't know until they are older." Eric answered for me. Aidan smiled up at the witch "You should stop thinking about that in public." He told her, and she blushed. I realized she'd been thinking about Rasul. Evidently they'd hooked up more than once. Rasul seemed to understand this too and grinned from ear to ear. "As you can see we need to come up with a plan to get rid of the immediate threat. I realize that most of you avoid vampire politics, but you each have to admit that whoever King, or Sherriff is does directly affect you. I want to overthrow Felipe. I want to become King of Louisiana. I realize that to do this I have to go through the proper channels in order to get enough support to win. I am working with all the other Sherriff's and I have their support. I've been using Felipe's errors for the last 6 years to make it look like he can't handle both states. I've grown my businesses to be the biggest money maker. I am poised to win. But his hatred and desire to kill both me and Sookie, and now her children puts a new twist on the plans. He doesn't want us to make it to the Summit. He has already tried to burn our home down, fight with us, and kidnap the children on two separate occasions and Sookie has been back a week. I can not watch her 24/7. Amelia put wards on the house, but she can't stay in the house all day. I need other protection. I realize you all have day jobs, and must work, but I will pay you all well if you agree to stay with her during the day. You can tell she'll be hospitable. I also need a plan to kill Felipe, and it needs to be cunning, I'm asking all of you to help me come up with a plan." Eric talked in a calm tone, trying to sound less like a sheriff and more like a husband. It was working.

Claude was the first one to speak up. "I can be here every day. Dermot will be here too." I can come around dinner time after work, and I'll work on Calvin, he's pretty pissed at me right now, but he's always been soft were Sookie was concerned" Jason said. "We will cast similar wards on her place of business, her car, but we do not fight. We work better from afar." The female witch said. Bill spoke up then. "Maybe we need to have vampire patrol increased at night, pull from other Areas." "Yes, that's a good idea Bill, would you mind pulling in recruits." Eric said. "Anything for Sookie." Bill answered. "She's already hired one Were to work at her shop, if she chose to hire another we'd have her covered there at all times. I've already got two patrolling the grounds every night." Alcide explained. "I'll work for you Sookie, I've ran a register before at Polo and I love clothes." Corynne told me. She was a thin Were but tough, big blonde hair, she'd make a good person at the register, friendly. "You're hired I told her. We start tomorrow, here at 1pm." I told her. "That's it for tonight then. Thank you all for coming, I promise when this is over you'll all receive a nice bonus." Eric said trying to be friendly but remember money always talked. They all filed out one by one. Alcide was the last one left with Pam, Eric, and Claude. "Sookie, I know you plan on putting Aidan in preschool. Michele is the witch that runs the preschool Amelia told you about, the wards are strong there, and I have one of my own on the inside, so you don't have to worry about that." Alcide told me with a kiss on the cheek. "And I'll pick him up anytime you can't" Claude chimed in, along with being a permanent fixture around the house when you're home during the day. I promise I won't make myself a nuisance." "Claude I'd feel better if you watched Mike. You already have him at your club, stay there, he needs to be protected just as much. If they get to me, my kids are going to need their Dad more than ever." I explained.

I noticed then that Diantha was still in the corner and hadn't said a word. I walked over to her then. "Diantha you're awfully quiet." I told her. "Ididn'." She said in that high pitched never take a breath way of hers. I thanked her and took the envelope in her hand and she slipped out. I'd never understand that girl. I went to the kitchen and laid out the documents on the table along with the check. $535,000 for both my business and the house. I'd have to give Eric his portion for the house, since he bought it originally. I sat down and went over the divorce decree for Mike and me. It all seemed in order until the death amendment. I sat it back down without reading it. "Sookie, are you ok?" Eric said as he came in. "Yes, I'm fine, I got my check, it seems I owe you $140,000 plus five years of upkeep and taxes on this house. So what roughly $180,000?" I asked him. "Sookie, you don't owe me anything, that is your money, take it and invest it, give some to Mike, put it in your new business. Whatever you want to do, but I won't accept a dime from you." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He was quiet for awhile and then he said angrily "You can not sign that." It startled me. Pam came in and told him to keep his voice down, Aidan was still shaken up by the day's events and she was going to give the kids a bath with Alcide's help and put them both to bed. "Thanks Pam." Was all I said. "Eric, sit." I told him. "Mike was angry and hurt, and upset when he put in that he wanted you out of the kids lives. But he is their father, and if I'm dead he is the only one who will have any say in what happens to our kids. I will talk to him again before we sign these, but if he wants this I have to agree to it." "No, you don't, you will outlive him, and I promise you that, there needs to be no death stipulation." Eric said full of passion. "Eric, you can't make that promise, with all that has happened I'm probably at more risk than a normal human. I know you would heal me from minor injuries, I know that the fae in me gives me a slightly longer life expectancy than the normal human, but my life is in danger every day. But I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm yours for as long as you want me. The kids will be grown in a blink of an eye, and they'll be able to make their own choice whether they want you in their life. Either way Pam will still be able to see them. He didn't make any stipulations about her, and he's really starting to like her, even fantasizes about having sex with her." I told him. He growled at me and pulled me to his lap. We started to kiss. Alcide walked into the room. "Get a room.' Alcide barked. "I'm heading out, Pam's said she was hanging out until Mike came home." He turned and left. Eric then laid me on the dining room table. I was naked in a matter of seconds. His need was great. He bit as he entered me and thrust with each suck slowly. Then he released his mouth and sped up his thrusts. I arched to meet him and then crack. We both landed on the floor as the table leg broke. We started to laugh but he didn't stop. I came hard, my whole body shook with my orgasm, he kept going, and he wasn't done yet. I came again and again, and finally I bit his chest. He came then passion swam through me. He rolled over bringing me with him. He laughed when he looked at the table. I stood up and gathered my clothes to redress, he tried to stop me but then he heard Mike's car pull up. He rose and pulled his clothes on quickly. He pulled the table up and propped the leg up. He couldn't help but grin. We headed to the living room, hand in hand. "It's about time you two finished, you'd think you hadn't seen one another in days instead of hours." Pam said smartly.

Mike came in there. He was early it was only nine. "Early night?" I asked. "Yea, it was kind of quiet. Claude was gone, but once he got back he told me I could head out. What's going on here?" he asked curious as to why Pam and Eric were there. "We just had a supernatural meeting to cover some missed items between now and the Summit." I told him. "Mike, do you mind if we talk in the kitchen?" Eric asked. I scowled at him but Mike nodded and off they walked. I got up to follow them, but Eric put his hand up and Pam grabbed my wrist. I was being told to stay put.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sookie you need to let Eric talk to Mike alone." Pam expressed to me in a commanding tone. "Pam, Mike has been hurt enough, there is nothing that needs to be said that I can't hear." I expressed. "If you don't let them work this out, there will always be animosity between them. I promise I won't let it come to blows." Pam smiled and then said "Besides you can listen in, can't you." "I can only hear Mike, I can just feel Eric, and he's the one I'm worried about." I explained to her. "Sookie, Eric won't hurt him." Pam understandingly stated. "You're wrong Pam, Eric is the only one who can hurt him with words, and he doesn't know what he says." I said quietly. I sat down then and tuned into what was going on in the kitchen.

"You know she is going to listen in so why not let her keep her sanity?" Mike asked Eric as they settled down with Mike a glass of tea and Eric a True Blood. "I wouldn't lean on the table if I were you, it's unstable. I'll have a new one delivered tomorrow to replace it." Eric told Mike. "That's not necessary, the table from our home will be here on Thursday, and we can eat in the living room until then." Mike said trying to figure out where this was going. "I figured you'd take all the furniture to your new house." Eric stated. "Oh, didn't Sookie tell you, I thought you shared everything. I'm not moving out. I like Gran's house, and I plan on making my home here with a few minor changes." Mike smirked. I felt Eric's frustration, and then calm. "That's smart on her part, keeping you close but letting you have your own space. She's already made a home here for the kids so it will be easy on them to visit you, and she lets someone she trusts maintain the property that's been in her family for years. After all she's never wanted it to sit empty, she's always wanted it to be a home, and not rent it to someone who will feel like it's a house. And since she'll be living with me, in a home that we will design together, she'll get to pick out everything from the carpet to the porch windows, Aidan and Adele will have a home with me too." Eric clearly stood his ground. Mike now was upset. "At least you won't be underneath the same roof so that I can hear my wife committing adultery with you. I mean do you really think your quiet and stealth because your as loud as hell, or is that just for my benefit." Mike said angrily. "I can't help that we pleasure one another so intensely that our love can not be muffled." Eric said smartly. "You could be courteous and respectful like real men are, and not rub the fact that she chose you over and over in my face." Mike sternly stated.

"She didn't choose me; it was never a choice for her. She lost all ability to make that choice years before she even met you. We're bonded on more than just a blood level. We're tied to one another even before we were lovers. I was drawn to her, and she to me, there was no choice to be made. The only choice she's ever made was to follow her heart. She thought she was protecting us both when she left to find you. She didn't plan on falling in love with you, she just wanted to attempt normalcy. She never thought she'd get pregnant, but she did, and she never planned on me helping her through it, but I could not watch her suffer for what she loved, and not help her. You should not be angry with her because she chose me over you, because she never had a choice to begin with, she never had a choice." Eric said sadly. "I see that you love her, that you love my children, I know that you'll do everything in your power to protect them, but what happens when she gets old, when she dies, what happens if you come up against someone or something you can't protect her from?" Mike asked.

"She will not get old for a very very long time. The fae in her ages her differently than normal humans. It's a slower process for her, that's why even though her body has changed with her children she still looks like she's in her early 20's and will continue to look that way for years to come. But I will stay with her even when she does age, although I hope to convince her to let me turn her before then, but if she sticks to her choice to live and die, then I will abide by it. The blood we exchange keeps her strong, and keeps us tied to one another, but it also helps slow her aging down. She will watch you age and die long before she will. I don't like to think about what I will do when she does finally die. I suppose I will move on sadly, or maybe by then I will be ready to meet my final death, only time will tell. And there is nothing I can't protect her from, I will always find a way to save her, which is why I think your death amendment in your divorce decree is ridiculous. It will be a far fetched thing for Sookie to die before you, and her children will need me. I am apart of their mother, and her apart of me. You need to rethink keeping them away from me." Eric explained to Mike.

"I admit I was angry, maybe Sook and I can work something out." Mike said and the continued. "However I do not want you influencing her decisions regarding our children. Where they live, go to school, activities they participate in, whether or not they want anything to do with your world is our decision not yours. And if you every try to use them the way you've used Sookie, I will take you out. Because maybe you haven't realized it yet, but you have no power over me. I'm not afraid of you; I don't cower when you speak like everyone else around here." Mike said sternly.

"I can crush you in a matter of seconds. You wouldn't know what hit you. Its okay to tell yourself that you're not afraid, but deep down we both know that you are." Eric said matching his tone. "That's where you're wrong, see I spent the last five years loving the only thing you seem to care about, and I gave her the two things in this world that matter more to her than you. So you can't hurt me. You can't damage me in any way; you certainly can't kill me because if you did, you'd lose her. She would never forgive you, she would leave you for good, and she would find a way to disappear off the face of the Earth with her kids. So I have nothing to fear from you." Mike clearly had a point. Eric intrigued by Mike's logic, and realizing that Mike was right paused and just watched Mike for awhile. He didn't have a quick retort.

After much thought Eric responded "You are right, you have nothing to fear from me. That is why I hope that you and I can work together. I've been looking into you a little deeper than I initially had when you met Sookie. I've found that you have some knowledge and abilities that could really help our plight. I think we can work together to rid us of Felipe as a threat. We need to look at this as a military strategy, bring things to the fight that he won't be expecting and I'm hoping that's where you can come into play." Eric told him. "I'd be willing to do that but I want to make one thing clear. I hope that both you and Felipe meet your final death in this fight I won't do it myself because I love Sookie, and I know how much it would hurt her, but I hope that it happens." Mike said. Eric leapt over the table and landed on Mike pushing the chair back and pinning him to the floor. "I understand that you don't like me, and that you think you have nothing to fear, but let me make this clear for you. I've lived over 1000 years, I've seen pesky gnats like you die every day, and you might meet your only death during battle and it would not be at my hand, but it would still be me comforting Sookie, and your children, it would be me at Aidan's school functions, and me walking Adele down the aisle, and it will always be me ravishing Sookie. So don't make me swat you with my hand, or spray for bugs." Eric smirked and then rose off of him. He could hear Mike's accelerated heart beat. He knew he had come out on top in this discussion. But he wasn't done yet. "Now I suggest you change your divorce decree to say that should something happen to Sookie that you'll stay in my Area where I can extend my loving hand of protection until your children become adults. At that time they will make their own decision and I won't care where you move too. I would also add that if you become close to death and need to be turned into a vampire that one of the vampires in my area turn you. I'd hate to have to make you meet your final death because you are my enemy." Eric explained.

"I'll agree to that, and I'll work on your new military strategy. I've been in contact with a friend of mine. He was a part of the unit that was instructed on using vampires in warfare and going in to destroy nests of vampires of our opposition. I'm sure the Army has a few things that haven't come to the public's eye that Felipe won't see coming. Maybe the three of us could set a time to get together and discuss some of those things." Mike said trying to calm his nerves, trying to remember why he was putting up with this shit. All he could hope for was that after defeating Felipe he'd have a chance to really get into a routine in his new life, it was like the worse unit relocation he could imagine, but he'd make it work because Aidan and Adele needed this. He had to tell himself that it wasn't about him anymore, it wasn't about his jealousy, or anger, it wasn't even about Sookie, Aidan and Adele were his focus, protecting them, and making them a happy home.

"Set up this meeting, I will be there, but we should include Pam, Rasul, Alcide, and Claude. They all have a huge stake in this fight too." Eric explained. "Now I think we've kept Sookie waiting long enough, she's done very well not running in here to tell us to stop talking to one another like to bulls in a pen." Eric laughed. "Just one more thing Eric, don't hurt her, don't betray her, don't toss her aside, because if you do, any agreement you and I make is over, remember I know where you sleep during the day." Mike stood back up then, and walked out of the room. He wanted the last word. Mike walked into the living room and just stared at Pam and me sitting on the couch. "I meant every word I said Sookie, don't let him give me a reason to make it all come true." And he walked out the front door. "Pam, don't let him be alone, don't let his mind get the best of him, distract him, he's heading to Bill's to work out, help him please." I pleaded with Pam. "I will go there for a short while after I hear my orders from Eric." Pam stated. Eric walked in there, he was perturbed about Mike taking the last word, but also at Mike leaving the conversation having the upper hand, he's never met a man, who he could not snap like a twig. "Pam, do as Sookie asks, I'll want a full report on exactly what Bill is teaching the human I do not want to be caught off guard." Eric commanded. "Yes, master." Pam said, and flitted out the door.

Eric crossed over to the couch and sat in the seat that Pam was just occupying. "Come." He said as he opened his arms to me. He stretched his long legs across the couch and I laid on top of him my head on his chest. His hands ran down my hair which was growing so fast in the last week that it skimmed my shoulders, and was not almost completely blonde. We held one another for a long time just being still. "Don't worry so much my lover, it will all be ok, we'll defeat Felipe soon, and I'll be King, and you my Queen. Our house will be completed quickly since they will work on it for 24 hours a day. Your business will open with great success. Our children will grow to be considerate, loving, helpful, accepting, exceptional adults, just like their mother. You only have to love me, and I'll make it all happen for you." Eric whispered to me. "I trust you Eric, I believe in our dreams, tomorrow we will start our new life together, but Eric I have to ask how long I will stay young because it would look awfully silly for me to look younger than my children, or grandchildren." I smiled at him. He laughed then. "I don't know my love, we are on unchartered waters, this has never occurred before. We'll just take it one life time at a time." He said. "I can accept that." I told him reaching up to kiss him. "Let's move to the bedroom." I told him. "No, we've already broke the table, lets see if we can make the couch bend to our will too." He said as he flipped me over and rose above me starting to lift my shirt in one swoop of his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke when Mike came home. It was three in the morning. Eric wasn't next to me so I got up and threw my robe on. I headed to the door when I heard voices. "Why do you stay here and work?" Mike asked "She needs her rest, and right now I don't have a home of my own. Rasul runs Fangtasia now so I'm not needed there as much. Most of my business I do by phone or email now. Just like any CEO. Pam has her own business interests now. She wants to create her own fashion line. She's been meeting with designers, and buyers, and such for months now. She hopes to launch it at the Summit." Eric explained. "How many business ventures do you have?" Mike asked. "I have investments all over the world. Actual businesses, oh I'd guess around three dozen or so. Any vampire in my area who wants to work can come to me and ask for money to help them get started, I get stock in their business, a kickback and some say in decisions that they make. Then there is my business as Sheriff of Area 5. I oversee all undertakings of vampires, were's, witches, little squabbles that need to the dealt with, new supes that want to come into the area, approval for certain acts or events, and then I have to continue to work with the other Sheriff's and of course Felipe as King. Since Victor was killed he hasn't been able to find someone to help him oversee Louisiana." Eric answered straight forward and with an air of respect. "So what's your net worth?" Mike asked curiously. "I have no idea, I've been making money for too long to count, I have stores of money all over the world in every country I've ever lived in, under multiple names. I've only been using Eric Northman for the last century or so here in the states. Now that the IRS is taxing our incomes, I have learned to hide money any way I can. They could bankrupt me." Eric laughed.

I walked out into the living room then and both men looked up at me. "Well there is my little minx now." Eric said smiling, "so you want prime lease space for less than its worth, $10 an hour, that's insane for me to agree too." "When do I get the keys?" I smiled back. "They'll be delivered in the morning." He smirked. "Did you actually tell my agent that you were sure that I'd agree to it? He said he laughed at you and told you to look elsewhere, when I told him I liked your fire and to let you have it he just guffawed." Eric laughed. "I'll be a destination shop in two years, mark my words. That will make the value of that strip mall rise and you'll be able to get better prices from the surrounding tenants." I told him. "I love it when you talk business." He growled. "I guess that means you'll start working this week Sook." Mike spoke up. "Yes, I'm meeting with my first two employees tomorrow. I'll have tons to work on. I think I'll ask Claude to come and watch the kids, then tomorrow afternoon I meet with the preschool and get Aidan set up to start. I think he'll be excited. In four days we'll have all of our stuff, and we'll need to store or sell, or donate much of it. So I'll probably take Thursday and Friday just to work on going through our house." I explained. "I'll see if I can do the same, the two of us together should make light work of it." He told me. "I'll leave you to alone, I'm beat, Bill and Pam sure no how to whip my ass into shape." I saw the vision in his head of Bill tossing him across the room, and then he and Pam fucking in Eric's car. Son of a bitch, he fucked Pam, and he enjoyed it. I couldn't help but grin. "Get out of my head Sookie, NOW." Mike hollered at me and then slammed his door.

"What did you see, my telepathic lover." Eric asked. "Oh nothing, just Mike getting tossed around by Bill, and then Pam." I smirked. "Pam must have shown him some of her favorite positions to attack." Eric stated. "Oh she showed him some favorite positions all right, and he showed her some." I giggled. "My lover what is so funny, I know Pam really enjoyed the fight tonight, but she couldn't have had that much fun, or else he'd be hurt." Eric stated not understanding my mirth. "Eric, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but your child just fucked my husband in the back of your car." I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Eric's eyes got large and that I had just told him something he didn't expect. "Pam, and Mike, you must have read that wrong." Eric spoke sternly. "I didn't read it I saw it straight from his head, her riding him like a bucking bronco and deriving a lot of pleasure out of it in the front seat of your Corvette." I took pride in telling him something he didn't already know about Pam. "This is quite unexpected I had no clue she was interested in him sexually, she usually prefers women, she'd love to have a taste of you for instance." Eric explained his bewilderment. "Well, my Viking lover, she enjoyed herself, and I'm guessing it will happen again, it seems Mike is like vampires, he gets aroused when there's a battle." I smiled.

"I will have to speak to her and lay down some rules for this new coupling." Eric stated. "You will not, interfere, if Mike and Pam want to become lovers you let them, if she makes me being with you easier then so be it. I would much rather he be with Pam than someone I didn't trust with our secrets. Pam is the perfect mate for him." I told Eric firmly. "I would like nothing better than to fuck you in the front seat of my Corvette myself, but I have much business I need to attend to tonight. If you don't go back to bed soon, I won't be able to concentrate on anything but the fact that your nude under that robe, and I can smell me on you." Eric told me as he ran his hand under my robe to find me wet and wanting. He moved his fingers into place and moved them quickly against my nub. He had me peaking in no time, and then threw me back onto the couch. I unfastened his pants as fast as I could. His hands were working quickly on me again. "Eric, stop, we need to take this into the other room." I breathed heavily. Eric picked me up stepped out of his pants and carried me to the bedroom. I felt his love for me, the one thing that always weakened his resolve, my requests. We lie silently afterwards for several minutes. "I need to finish my work, I'll come back in later to check on you before I go down for the day." He rose and went back out to the living room.

That was the last thing I remembered until Aidan came in the next morning. "Mom, Mom, Mom, someone is at the door." I sat up then and acknowledged my son. I put my mind out to see who was there. I didn't recognize the person. I got up and went to the bathroom. After I brushed my hair and teeth I went to the closet and grabbed an oversized top and some leggings. I answered the door then. "Mrs. Northman I presume." The man on the other side said. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Northman." I answered still not sure who the man was. "I'm Tommy, Eric's day man. I've brought you the keys to the space, the lease papers for you to sign, and a new copy of your divorce decree along with the new house plans. Eric has asked that I wait for you to sign all the documents. He said that he'd like for you to go over the house plans and make notes of any changes you'd like to make since they want to break ground by the end of the week." Tommy explained. "Ok, well it's a pleasure to meet you Tommy, I'm sure we'll see much more of one another. I appreciate you bringing these over so early this morning. If you'll just have a seat on the porch I'll go over everything and sign the documents. Everything seemed in order. All the details just as we'd discussed the night before. I signed the lease agreement, made a call to Sasha & Corynne that I had the keys and that they could meet me at the new location instead of my home. Then I looked over the divorce decree. Eric and Mike's changes were made, I signed it, and then knocked on Mike's bedroom door. He was sitting up with his laptop. Aidan was watching cartoons next to him, and Adele was in the bassinet. I smiled at him and brought over the papers to him. He looked them over and then signed them. I left the room without a word. When I opened the front door Tommy was sitting on the steps on his cell phone. I could tell he didn't know what to think about me, he'd overheard much talk about me, but I wasn't what he was expecting. I handed him the documents and thanked him. And then went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone.

Mike and the kids joined me after smelling the bacon frying. We ate quickly. "I've got the keys, so I'm going to go into the shop and design a layout. The girls are going to meet me after lunch and I'm going to walk them through set up. I've arranged for delivery of racks and other supplies all week, so I'll be in and out of there a lot the next couple of days. Luckily there won't be any build out necessary since it used to be a store. I'm going to take the kids with me, but ask Claude to meet me there to help with them until I meet with Aidan's preschool. Do you want to meet me there at 4 to see what its like?" I asked him. "Yes, I do, I'll be there and leave from there to go to work. Claude's last manager left a lot of paperwork undone, so I have some work to take care of before the night starts." Mike explained. "I'll come back with the kids after our meeting. I need to go over the house plans before Eric wakes up for the night." I told him.

I packed the kids up for the day. Called Claude but he didn't answer so I left a message. On the car ride over to Shreveport I called the papers and told him to go ahead and run the help wanted ad and the advertisement for accepting consignors starting next week. I then called the phone company and made an appointment for them to come and install the two phone lines and the data line tomorrow morning. Aidan was excited about seeing Claude. He'd brought him baseball mitt and ball to play behind the strip mall. I'd remembered to pack the stroller, and pack n play so I'd be set with Adele. My excitement for my new venture was bubbling inside of me. I made a call to a local sign man, and then the city county building. I'd need a business permit, when the secretary came to the line she told me that they had gotten my fax and payment this morning and that my new permit would be mailed to me. Eric must have had Tommy take care of that for me. Sookie's Sassy Selections be open for business by next Monday. All of my tagging guns, tags, barbs, bags, mannequins and display pieces would be delivered this week. The computers and software would arrive on Wednesday. I'd just need to hire my staff and train them to use the software program.

When we arrived at the strip mall it was already busy. I parked up front, and opened the door. I got Aidan and Adele unloaded and then got out my pad and paper. I gave Aidan some coloring books and crayons, and he sat on a stool at the cash register and drew pictures for my new office. I grabbed the phone book I took from home and looked for furniture stores nearby. I'd want to buy some interesting mirrors, vases for flowers, and couple tables and chairs to in dressing rooms, and around the store for people to relax in while they shop. I'd want a place set up for water, coffee, tea, and lemonade and cookies available every day. I'd see if I could cut a deal with a local bakery. I worked on my cell phone for a few hours while Aidan played and Adele slept. I heard my tummy growl and realized it was getting late and we needed to get some lunch before the girls arrived. I hollered for Aidan, and the three of walked down the strip mall to the Chinese restaurant. Aidan wanted sweet & sour chicken, I got cashew shrimp. Where was Claude? I thought. _Mom did you try calling Claude again. No but I will when we get done eating._ Aidan and I talked about him starting preschool again next week. He asked about when we would move, and I explained to him that we had to build a house, so it would take several months, but that he could look at the new house plans with me tonight and tell me if there was anything he really wanted the house to have. He told me he wanted a playroom that he didn't have to clean up with all of his toys in it, and that he wanted a tree that he could build a fort in. I thought both of those sounded like reasonable requests. We then talked about what Adele might like and Aidan thoughts she'd want a bathroom of her own one day, and that a big walk in closet for all of her clothes. He agreed to share the big playroom.

We walked back to my shop and Sasha & Corynne were walking up as I unlocked the door. I let them in and then called Claude. I got his voicemail again. I was starting to worry. This wasn't like him at all. I introduced myself to the girls again. Sasha was spunky and Corynne had been around retail for awhile, they were both going to work out great. I could tell that they both were excited about helping from the ground up and learning the back end of the business too, but I also got a little apprehension about working for someone with the supernatural ties that I had. But they had to trust their pack leader, and Alcide trusted me. I told them about all the deliveries we'd be expecting this week, and that I'd need one of them here from 10am-6pm every day this week as we got set up. That I'd be in and out until I got an office set up and that I'd put the ads in the paper. Neither one of them really understood consignment so I explained to them how it worked. Recommended that they take home a copy of the contract for our consignors so that they understood it really well. I told them that next week I'd train them on the computer system, and how to take consignments. I showed them my layout design and they both made some suggestion to improve it. This was going to be a good working relationship. I then invited them to go with me to pick out the paint and floor samples so that they could be taken care of by the end of the week, and that if we had time we'd pick out some furniture. They were excited about me making them apart of the design and feel of the shop.

I took care of Adele's needs, and then we all loaded into my car. Having a third seat came in handy today. We went to the hardware store first. Aidan thought we should paint everything red and yellow like a fire truck. But we decided on a cool lavender and steel grey, with some goldenrod thrown in as accents. We picked out the hard wood floors and hired the store contractors to do the work on Friday. Sasha said she didn't have school that day so she could let them in and stay and work on homework until they were done. It was only 3 so we got in the car and headed to the nearest furniture store. We saw a ton of furniture but couldn't agree on what we wanted so we agreed we'd try a different store in the morning. Corynne would meet me at 9 at the store. Sasha had classes until 2 but then would head over to see what she could do. I dropped them off at their cars and drove to the preschool. I called Claude again, this time he answered the phone. "Sookie, sorry I couldn't help earlier, Niall summoned me for a report. He said that he heard of the attacks on you and was upset that it had come to that. He also wanted to remind me that you were under his protection, and that I needed to have more control over decisions that were made in this battle with Felipe. He's going to try to do what he can from his end to put things in Eric's favor. So do you still need me?" Claude explained. "No, I'm meeting up with Mike at the preschool, and then the kids and I are going home. You're welcome to join us for dinner, but if not that's ok, I would love to have you tomorrow though." I told him. "How about I come to your house in the morning? I'll keep Aidan for the day, and you can just take Adele." Claude said. That sounded like a plan to me so we firmed up our plans just as I turned into the preschool. Mike was already there waiting for me.

The visit with the preschool went well. Aidan got the grand tour, and then met the woman who would be his teacher. He was excited about starting now that he'd seen the other kids. We went to the office to fill out the paperwork and Mike and I talked in lengths about Aidan's ability, our fears, and concerns. Michelle the witch from the other night said she understood, and that they would care for him and went into lengths about what precautions, wards, and spells were in place. I wrote the check for the first months' care and we left. Aidan was disappointed that Mike had to go to work, but I promised him that we'd go over the house plans, and make cookies when we got home. That soothed him over a bit, and we headed home.

When we got there he ran inside excited about the cookie making. I put Adele in her crib for an afternoon nap then fixed Aidan and I some chicken quesadillas. Once we were done we cleaned up together we started making the cookie dough. Aidan had flour everywhere. We made sugar cookies, and he made different shapes of them, and then we made some oatmeal raisin. When we put the cookies in the oven and cleaned up the mess I laid the house plans on the rickety kitchen table. I reminded Aidan not to put to much weight on the table. The timer went off for the cookies, and I took them out to cool. Then I sat down with Aidan and explained to him what he was looking at. It was a ranch style house with a full basement. The main floor had a sunroom, a playroom, a large kitchen with eat-in kitchen and a half-bath on one side, and then the two kids bedrooms adjoining bathroom, and an office on the other side. Aidan said he didn't want to share a bathroom with Adele when he got older, so we started our list with each child getting a bathroom. Each child had a walk in closet so that should be fine. The office and living room were in the center so that gave space for large floor to ceiling windows across the center of the house. There were plans for a large patio and pool area too. He'd thought of everything. I added a couple of details to the kitchen like a double wide refrigerator, a blood warmer, garbage compactor, dishwasher, things men didn't think about. Also I noticed there wasn't a laundry room so I put in that I wanted a laundry room off the garage, 1 washer 2 dryers, a large sink, and cubbies for shoes and coat rack so they don't get traipsed and dragged all over the house. Aidan added the big fort tree, a swing set for the back yard. Then we moved to the last page with the basement. The basement was divided into four areas with a relatively open floor plan. There was another office that must be for Eric, it had a half wall that led into a sitting room where a fireplace was along the wall. Then off the sitting room was a large bathroom. It had a closet attached to it that was as big as a bedroom, the bathroom had a large stand up shower and a sunken bathtub that dimensions read 6ft x 3ft. It was like a baby pool. At the other end of the closet was the doorway for the bedroom. The other entrance to the bedroom was in the sitting room. The bedroom was going to be Eric's light tight room. It was in the basement with no windows, and it had walls that were three feet wide. This would be our room.

Aidan had lost interest in the house when I moved to the basement so he had gone off to play in the living room, I had just finished up when Adele woke up. I went up the stairs to get her. It looked like it was going to rain again. I heard thunder in the distance. I checked the clock remembering what happened the day before when the sky got dark before sunset. I realized that it was sunset. I then felt Eric stir. He was awake. I nursed Adele, and then came back downstairs. I heard the shower on and went to the kitchen to heat up a bottle of True Blood, I was going to have to go to the store tomorrow to get more I made a mental note. Aidan came into the kitchen bouncing, he wanted some cookies. I put a few of each on the plate, and poured him a glass of milk. He sat down to eat when the rain started. There was thunder and lightning too. I walked to the backdoor and opened it. "Bubba, Bill, if you can hear me, come on in from the rain." I was just about to shut the door when the two men came out of the woods and with lightning speed made it to the back door. "Thank ye kindly Miss Sookie, I don't like the thunder and lightning." Bubba told me as he shut the door. "That ok, Bubba, you can stay in here tonight until the rain stops." I told him. He sat down at the table. Bill remained standing leaning against the refrigerator watching me. "How have you been Sookie?" Bill asked. "Good, Bill, thanks for asking, my business it taking shape, Mike and I will be divorced in 30 days, and I had Aidan enrolled in preschool today." I shared with Bill. "Mike is working really hard in his training. He's very adept and picks up things fast. One more session with me, and I won't be able to teach him anything new." Bill told me trying to maintain the conversation.

Eric walked in then and looked at the other two vamps suspiciously. "Has there been trouble?" Eric asked as he came over and kissed me, and picked up the bottle of True Blood. "No, Eric, no trouble. It's storming hard outside and Sookie invited us in out of the rain since Bubba is afraid of thunderstorms." Bill quickly explained. "Very well then. Sookie did Tommy stop by today." Eric turned his attention to me. "Yes, he did, I signed all the paperwork and spend the majority of the day at the shop. Aidan and I went over the house plans this afternoon, and we have a few changes we want to make." I told him and went to get the plans and the list of changes. I laid the plans on the kitchen table and showed Eric what Aidan and I thought would make a better change. He agreed to the bathrooms, and the kitchen improvements. When I got to the laundry room he argued that it was unnecessary, that he had all the clothes sent out to the 24 hr dry cleaners. I told him that was silly with kids clothes, and he agreed and made the change. He would turn over the plans that night, and they'd break ground this week. Next week he told me we'd have to pick out some of the fixtures and features. I noticed that Bill watched us closely, you could see the pain in his eyes watching Eric and I interact so intimately, it amazed me that Bill still felt so strongly for me after all this time. Bubba stood then and walked into the living room. I talked to Eric some more about my day and then went to check on Aidan and Bubba. I found them both in Aidan's room playing Old Maid. Bubba sat in one of the children's chairs that go with the matching table. It was truly a sight.

I walked back down stairs satisfied that Aidan was in good hands. Eric was sitting on the couch with his laptop. Bill was sitting in the armchair. Adele was in the crook of Eric's arm. "Can I get you something to drink Bill?" I asked. "No, Sookie, I ate before we came." He answered. "Are you still sole owner of the vampire database?" I continued the conversation. "No, Sookie, the US government came in 2 years ago and bought it, and all the rights to it, they said that I was selling a database that could put their vampire citizens at risk, and it fell into the control of homeland security. Another words they wanted the information to use against us, but they wanted it to look legal." Bill explained. "Bill, you know that they've tried many things in the last 10 years to get control over us, nothing so far has worked. They just have a hard time accepting us for who and what we are." Eric interrupted. "Do you have a new partner?" I asked Bill. "No, Sookie, I take a lover now and then, but no one I've truly partnered with in some time." Bill answered longingly. "That may change soon though. If Felipe keeps attacking and killing the vampires in my area, I might have to order all in my command to make a child, a willing participant of course, but it might come to that soon." Eric again interrupted clearly not liking my interest in Bill. "Eric, surely you would not make me take a child if I had no desire to do so?" Bill questioned. "Bill, this is a numbers game, and if this keeps up numbers will not be on our side, so yes, I'm seriously considering it, I will ask for volunteers first, but if that's not enough then everyone in my area will be required to make one." Eric said using his Sheriff's tone. "Eric, you shouldn't do that, it should be both the vampire and the humans choice, they can't be glamoured, or taken under duress, that's not right, I couldn't bear it." I told him. "Sookie, I would only do it as a last ditch effort, I'm hoping Mike's friend that I'll meet with tomorrow night will have a better idea." Eric explained honestly.

The conversation stopped as Bubba came down the stairs. "Miss Sookie, Aidan's asleep, I sang to him and he was out in no time. He's a good boy Miss Sookie." Bubba told me. "Its stopped storming Bubba, we should go. Eric will be here the rest of the night." Bill said and they both walked to the door. "Thank you for the hospitality Sookie." Bill said and then kissed my hand. Once they were gone Eric sighed. "I don't understand him, he just tortures himself, he should find a lover, or make a child and be done with it." Eric stated talking about Bill. Eric then took Adele to bed. When he came back downstairs I had my own laptop out. I was working on some graphic design work for the shop. The classes I took while I was away really helped me in my business. Eric and I both worked side by side for several hours. It reminded me of a normal family. I shut down my laptop and set in on the coffee table and stretched. My shirt lifted from side baring my skin. I felt his fingertips brush the skin sending a cold chill over me. He shut his laptop then.

"Why don't you go to bed my lover? You have had a busy day, and the rest of the week will be the same. I'll wake you before I go to bed for the day. I still have much more to do." Eric said stroking my hair. I kissed him goodnight, and rose to go to my room. "If you're up when Mike comes in, tell him Claude will be here in the morning to watch Aidan." I told him. "I'll relay the message." I went to bed, Eric was right, I was exhausted, I heard Bubba singing outside and drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day flew by. Claude arrived in the morning to keep Aidan and I rushed to get to work on time. Corynne and I went shopping for hours, but we found all the individual pieces we were hoping to find. I scheduled delivery for Monday after the painters and floor crew had a chance to come in. Claude came by around lunch time and brought all the things that were delivered to the house that day. We put almost everything in the back storage area and began to put together racks and supply areas. I realized that I'd need a break room, and it would need to be stocked so after Corynne left to go home, and Claude left with both Aidan and Adele I headed to Costco. I bought a microwave, a coffee pot, a water dispenser, a mini fridge, ice maker, coffee supplies, serving trays, a camera. Then I decided to see if they carried True Blood in bulk. They did, so I bought two large cases of 48. That should last the crew hanging out at my house all the time for a couple of weeks I hoped. I then got a few other things for the house, diapers, wipes, toilet paper, and the staples of any household. When I realized I'd filled two carts I headed to the checkout. I was unloading my cart when I realized the register clerk was Holly. Hoyt's wife. We made small town chatter for a while why she checked me out. The look she gave me when she saw the True Blood told her that the rumors were true. I told her I was getting ready to open my own store in town, and that she'd need to stop by when she got a chance. I read that she'd stop by out of curiosity. I'd need to be sure to give her A+ customer service so that she'd tell the people who shopped at Costco about us. When I got back to the shop the phone guy was there and so was Sasha. She helped me carry everything in for the shop, set up the break room, and we made a list of office supplies we were going to need. My next stop would be Office Max to set up a business account. Since Sasha was at the shop and had everything under control, I went ahead and went to Office Max. I got lost in paper, post it notes, and desk organizers for over an hour. By the time I got back, the phone guy was gone and so was Sasha, so I carried my own load this time. I looked at the clock. It was almost 5 I needed to head home. I was going to miss Mike altogether today.

I drove home happy with all the work I managed to get done today. When I pulled up to the house Claude, Dermot, and Aidan were outside playing catch. Dermot was just watching from afar. He was strange, he had trouble being around us, but he'd protect us with his life so I felt secure with him around. _Mom it's about time you got home we're starving. Claude only knows how to make pbj sandwiches with fruit or chips_. "I'll start some dinner, are you staying Claude, Dermot?" I asked. "No, we can't we have some business to take care of after dark." Claude explained. _I'll be sure and make lunches for you tomorrow before I leave._ "Can you come back tomorrow?" I asked before they left in Claude's car a new mustang convertible. "I can, but not until around 11." He told me. "Then pick them back up from the shop." I hollered as he was pulling out of the drive. I wondered why he was in such a hurry and then it dawned on me that it was Ladies Night at the club, Mike had mentioned it in passing. That meant Claude was stripping tonight. He'd want to sleep in tomorrow. I wonder what Mike would think of seeing Claude full monty.

I went into the house and fixed dinner. Pork chops, salad, parsley potatoes. We had the leftover cookies for dessert. Aidan happily told me about everything he did with Claude, and how Claude had him practice his ability, and tried to get Adele to use hers. We were still chatting about his day when I heard Eric awaken. He came into the kitchen a few minutes later fully dressed to go out in grey dress pants and a black dress shirt. "I have to go into town tonight. I have some official Sheriff duties to handle tonight. It will be late before I'll get back, and I might decide to stay at Fangtasia. Pam is coming tonight in my stead." Eric explained after he had his drink and spoke to Aidan. "Ok, can you carry some things in from the back of my car before you leave?" I asked him in a very domestic way. He eyed me strangely like to ask him to fetch something was beneath him, but then he saw I was going to nurse Adele and he did as I asked. "Sookie are you expecting a vampire invasion." He asked as he carried in the 96 bottles of True Blood. "It was on sale, and we were almost out, and I never know how many will be drank in a single night with all the vamps in and out of here." I told him. "You should talk to Pam about buying in bulk, she never wants to do that, she just gets it here and there and doesn't care about the cost." He told me. Pam walked in the back door then. "Did I hear my name, something devilish I hope?" She said as she stood looking like a million bucks in her fuchsia wrap dress, and navy pumps. "You can go now master. I am here to babysit." Pam smarted off. "Pam, you can keep your smarmy comments to yourself tonight. I realize that you enjoy watching everyone go through hoops on Sheriff night, but you are needed here more." Eric spoke sternly and then followed it up with "Besides your new lover will be back before I will, and it will give him a chance to give Sookie a taste of her own medicine." He smirked. "Hey now, I get enough broadcasts from him, I don't need the sound effects too" I laughed. Pam just smiled and said "I'd let you watch for real as long as you promised to participate too." "That's enough, no one makes Sookie moan tonight but me is that understood." He eyed Pam, and then grinned at me. I kissed him goodbye and he gave Aidan and Adele his love.

Once he was gone I cleaned up the kitchen mess while Pam showed Aidan how to play blackjack, just what every four year old telepathic should learn. She asked if she could feed Adele again, so I warmed a bottle of my milk for her to do so. I went into my bedroom and changed into some shorts and tee shirt pulled my hair into a ponytail and washed my face. I came out looking like a teenage girl. "Well if that isn't like a mini flashback." Pam commented. "Do you want to help with bath and bed tonight Aunt Pam?" I said ignoring her comment. She agreed and helped me with Aidan as I took care of Adele. Once both kids were tucked in to bed we came back downstairs. "Now what?" Pam asked. "Well I have a favor to ask but you can't tell Eric about it." I told her. "Oohh, intrigue, secrets, deception, I'm your girl." Pam stated. "I want you to teach me self defense." I told her clearly. "Sookie, Eric would silver me if you got hurt, you don't need it, that's why I'm here." She answered me. "I'm serious Pam; you can't be with me all the time. No one can. For example today I went to Office Max and Costco by myself. Sure there were people around, but I could have been grabbed at any time. When the shop opens there will be times when I'm there alone, or with other humans. I need to learn to defend myself. I can wear silver, or eat garlic, but that would just irritate Eric. I have more strength and healing abilities thanks to our daily blood exchange, I can take whatever you dish out, but I want to learn, and I want you to teach me." I explained to her. "Oh all right, but if Eric finds out you better come to my rescue." She shot the look at me. We moved the couch against the wall, and put the table up against the TV. "I'll show you a few basic moves to use on a human or were. There is nothing that I can show you that will help you with a vampire tonight." She explained. "I want to know how to stake a vampire." I told her. "NO. Absolutely not." Pam told me. "Pam, I'm not going to go all Buffy on you, but if we're in a battle, I need to know what to do if you and Eric are otherwise preoccupied." I pleaded with her. "You are going to be the death of me." She exclaimed and then started her instructions.

We worked out for over an hour. I was ringing in sweat but she just looked mildly amused. I had yet to get the best of her, but I kept trying. "Enough, you'll be bruised and battered and I'll have to answer for it, besides I hear Mike coming down the drive. She quickly moved the furniture back in place. I went into my bathroom to shower and put on my pajamas. I was sore all over and when I looked in the mirror I had several new bruises, but I felt great. This must be the adrenaline rush they felt in battle. I heard Mike come in. I poked my head out the door to see if he wanted to chat but he was kissing Pam. I guess that answers that question. I went to bed and got on my laptop. I checked my email. Did a few random searches? And then put my mind out there to see if Mike and Pam were still in the living room, or if they'd moved elsewhere. They were in his room. I got up and dug through my things until I found my IPod. I turned on my soothing play list and lie in bed. Eric pulling out my ear buds is what woke me. "My lover, are you trying to tune out the world?" he asked. "No, just the other room." I explained. "We could give them something to listen too." He whispered as he began to kiss my neck. "I don't think I can, I'm stiff and sore." I explained. He stiffened then "Why are you stiff and sore my lover?" "I started a new work out routine to build up my stamina, it's been a long time since I've kept a schedule like this, I'm not in my twenties anymore, and I have stay in shape." I covered my real reasons. "Then let's take a hot shower together, that's good for stiff muscles." I knew by his tone that I wasn't getting out of this, and I knew that as soon as the harsh bathroom lights showed the bruises on my skin he was going to lose his temper. "Ok, I'll agree, but let's do it by candlelight to maintain the soothing atmosphere." He went to the bathroom and lit the candles. Plugged my iPod into the speakers and replayed the list I had been listening too. Then he turned on the shower, and as the steam rose up, I stepped in with him. The water felt wonderful on my sore muscles. We both just leisurely bathed one another. He held me for a long time standing under the spray of the shower. When he finally turned off the water I felt like I could melt to the ground. He handed me a towel and I began to dry off. He then picked me up and carried me to bed. He laid me down gently. "I have perfect eye sight in the dark my lover, you can not hide your bruises from me in candlelight and darkness, so you better explain, or Pam and Mike are going to get a rude awakening." He whispered.

"A girl needs secrets Eric. We're all entitled to them. My bruises are going to be my secret." I told him perturbed at his response. "I will make Pam tell me what happened to you." He stated clearly. "She had nothing to do with them, I had them before you left, moving boxes, putting together racks, working hard to prep my shop I just got a little banged up, its nothing a little nip won't take care of for me." I answered him and moved my mouth over his chest and bit. I sucked, he moaned, I sucked he pulsated, I moved my hands down to his arousal, and rubbed it to the same motion as my tongue sucking him. I pulled off, licked it as he does mine, and then moved down the shaft my hand was still rubbing. When he reached his point and he pulled me up towards him and kissed me passionately. He moved his mouth over my breast, and wanted to bite down when he remembered I was still nursing so he slid further down me and bit into my thigh. I rocked back and forth as his hands played over me while he sucked. He licked my wound and came back to just kiss me. "That distraction will not keep me from wandering if you're telling met he truth. You do not need secrets from me." He whispered in my ear. I chose to ignore him and just lay on his chest until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I dressed for another busy day. This would be my last day at the shop this week because the next two days I'd spend going through the last five years of my life. I had a few interviews for possible employees this morning. I woke up Aidan and Adele. Got them fed, dressed, and packed for the day. Mike never came out the entire time we were home. Pam must have worn him out again. As we drove to the shop Aidan and I played the ABC game in the car where you have to try and find something that starts with the next letter of the alphabet. We both got stuck on the letter J until we passed a store that said "Mammy's Jams & Jellies." We laughed at the perfect words for the letter. When we got finally got to the shop it was just after 9. I got the kids settled in for the day, and went over my to-do list. There was a knock at the window, and I went to open the door for the first interview. It was an older woman with no retail experience but an avid garage sale shopper. I thanked her for coming but I really needed someone with experience. The next woman looked like she'd stepped out of an 80's time warp. Big shoulder pads with a double breasted suit, it was hideous. After talking to her for a few minutes I realized that she ran a thrift shop on the other side of town, and was just scoping out the competition. I thanked her, and let her out. My next interview was an enthusiastic middle aged woman. She's worked in a few shops here and there, but loved a bargain. I hired her and told her she could come in next week two days to learn our register, and help put out any consignments we got. I told her about Corynne and Sasha, so I knew we'd let it work itself out.

That was it for the day. Claude arrived shortly after my last applicant left. Aidan was so excited to see him. "How did last night go?" I asked before Aidan monopolized him. "We had a good turn out. Of course I was the big money maker of the night. Although I had several women make special requests to see Mike on stage next month." Claude informed me and then continued with "He had women hanging all over him; they find his uniform very appealing." Claude laughed. "What uniform?" I asked as we finished up lunch. "Oh didn't you know, he wears dress pants and an A-shirt every day with combat boots, and I think he oils his arms and chest before showing up for work." Claude explained. I burst into laughter. I had thought I was going through a lot of baby oil. Claude left with the kids after we finished the lunch I'd packed for the day. They took the picnic basket with them.

I answered phone message and emails the rest of the afternoon and headed out to my car around 4. There was a man leaning up against my car I did not recognize. I reached into my bag to pull out my keys. I put them in my left hand, and then I reached back into my bag to put my right hand around a silver stake I'd found in my drawer at Gran's house. As I got closer to my car I realized that it was a human and I released my stake. "Excuse me sir, but you are leaning on my car." I told him. I tried getting a read on him and he was completely blocked off from me. Who was this man? "Are you Mrs. Northman?" the man asked. "No, I'm Mrs. Christenson; I think you have the wrong car. Now if you'll excuse me." I said trying to get around him to open my door. "Mrs. Northman, I need to speak to you if you don't see me now then I'll be forced to follow you home." He stated. "Sir, what is your name?" "Jansen, ma'am." He answered. "Well, Jansen. I have already told you that I am not Mrs. Northman, I am Mrs. Christenson, so I suggest you go back to where you came from and find out who you are truly looking for, and leave me alone." I said as I unlocked the door and got into my car. "Mrs. Northman, I am here on King Felipe De Castro's behalf. I am his attorney, and I know that you are Mrs. Christenson for only a few more days, and then you will return to be Mrs. Northman. I need to speak to you I have an offer to make you from King Felipe. He wants an answer tonight. Mrs. Northman." He said sternly obviously losing his patience with me. "All right Jansen, come into my shop and I will talk to you." I got out of my car, locked it and headed back to my shop. I opened the door and let him in. We went back to my office and I sat down in my chair. He got out a letter from his breast pocket and handed across my desk to me.

Mrs. Sookie Northman was the name on the envelope. I opened it to find a letter penned by Felipe himself. I read over the letter, not believing my own eyes, I read it again. Felipe was giving me two options. He would leave my children and me alone for the rest of our natural lives as long as we helped him make Eric meet his final death. Or I could turn over to him Adele and he would give up Louisiana to Eric, and leave us be. He actually wrote "A child as young as her would not miss her mother and would be easily forgotten by all." I was furious; I could feel my blood boil. This was his answer. Attacking us, trying to kidnap us, tormenting us was not enough he wanted me to choose which sacrifice I would make. I either cut off my arm and hand Eric over to him, or cut off my leg and give him my daughter. "Mrs. Northman do you have an answer for him." Jansen asked. "Yes. I do. I choose Eric. I will hand over Eric to him, Saturday at Fangtasia around 4am. I'll make sure we're alone, and that he is unable to defend himself." I answered him. He left and I sat back down in my chair. Set my head on my desk and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I knew it was after dark. I knew Eric was awake and concerned because I was not home. My cell phone began to ring, it rang, and rang. I answered in after the fifth ring. It was Mike. "Sookie are you lost in your work. Claude called an hour ago wondering if I'd heard from you, and Eric just called me because you wouldn't answer your cell and weren't home yet." "Mike are you going to meet with Eric and your friend tonight, what were his name Bobby?" I asked, not answering his question. "Yes, I'll be at Fangtasia around 8, why?" Mike asked a bit annoyed at me for being so secretive. "Mike I had a visit today from Felipe's lawyer. He brought me a written offer from Felipe on how we can end off of this, he gave me two options. I could either hand over Eric to him and we'd all be left alone, or I could give him Adele, and he'd return Louisiana to Eric, and leave us alone." I quickly told him. "And did you tell him to go to hell." Mike wanted to know. "Know of course not, if I'd have said something like that his man could have had orders to kill me. I told him I'd give him Eric Saturday night around 4am at Fangtasia. We have until then to come up with a plan to destroy him, attack him, kill him and all his followers, whatever it takes, but this can not go on anymore." I told Mike scared out of my mind. "Sookie, go home, you need to get home now, I don't like you being alone. I'll call and tell them to stay put that your way." I hung up from Mike, grabbed my purse locked the doors to the shop and headed home. Eric's frustration pulsed through me the whole way home. When I pulled into the drive I could feel him relax a little, then I felt Adele and her calm wash over everyone.

_Mom, Uncle Eric is really mad; you better have a good excuse. Aidan, you don't worry about Uncle Eric, he just worries like Moms do when their kids are away. Have you eaten dinner? Yes, Claude made vegetable soup and grilled cheese. He saved you some. Ok I'm coming in now._ I opened the front door, nodding to Bill who was standing at the end of the porch.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Eric spoke to me in a worried tone as he flew up beside me and looked me up and down. "I will tell you after I eat, and away from little ears." I said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. I knew he could tell my heartbeat was accelerated. "Claude, thank you so much for sticking it out today. I'm sorry I'm late, it will all be explained soon, but could you please just stay until Mike returns." I asked him. Of course, since you said you didn't need me the next couple of days I can stick around." Claude said sounding more and more like a babysitter would. I kissed Aidan and nursed Adele before going to the kitchen. I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled my soup and sandwich out of the microwave and set it carefully on the table. Eric paced my kitchen floor. After I'd eaten three bites of soup and half my sandwich Eric spoke "Ok, I'm calm now, and so are you, so speak as to where you've been. You know it's not safe for you to be out without protection after dark." He said. "Jansen came to visit me as I was leaving the shop today." I started off. "Why would Felipe's lawyer come to see you at your shop, you don't need permission from him to open a business." Eric stated clearly confused by the meeting. "He came to bring me a personal letter from Felipe, it seems Felipe has thought things over and has decided to offer me a deal, he was even kind enough to give me two options from which I could pick the better of the two." I began to explain starting to feel sick to my stomach so I pushed the food away. "Has he come to his senses, are either option worth entertaining?" Eric asked not understanding my nausea. "No, neither option was to my liking but I agreed to the first one for fear that if I didn't agree to one that I'd never get to leave there alive." I further explained. "Well, what were they; you are taking an insufferable amount of time explaining things Sookie." Eric said impatiently. "I suppose I am, but then it's not every day you're asked to bring your lover to the slaughter or your child, but it's your choice of course." I snapped at him. "WHAT?" Eric barked. "My options were to either help Felipe kill you, or turn over Adele to him. So you see neither option works for me but I had to choose one. So my lover, I'm sorry to say that on Saturday at Fangtasia around 4am you will be handed over to Felipe, and the children and I will be left unharmed by doing so." "I see, well that's not what I was expecting but we can work with it." Eric stated already forming a plan in his head. "Two days, Eric, in two days we either get the best of him, or he gets you. There is no other way around it." I expressed in anger. He stopped pacing then, and walked over to me, and cupped my face in his hands. "This is not your fault, and he will not get the best of me. We will have a plan in place. He is so stupid to come to you with this, he obviously underestimated your love for me, he thinks you will lead me to my death and not give me a fighting chance for fear I'd kill you, it is these stupid underestimations that will be his undoing. He will expect you and me at the club after hours. Not the witches, Were's, vamps, and human war fare that will be accompanying us." Eric said confidently, but I could feel his in trepidation. "I need to leave you now to meet with Mike and his friend at Fangtasia. Stay inside. I'll be back later tonight." He said and then left out the back door. I heard his Corvette and then silence. He drove too fast, they all did.

I let Claude go after explaining to him what had happened. He pulled me into a big bear hug. He always smelled sweet. "Sookie, you must stay strong. Be sure and drink from Eric tonight, and stay in the sun as much as you can tomorrow. I must go and tell Niall the latest developments, I'll be by in the afternoon." He told me and then kissed me goodnight. I turned then to my nightly routine of getting ready for bed. I guess with all the excitement my in house vamp wasn't coming tonight. That was good. I didn't feel like playing hostess. Once the kids were tucked in and I'd cleaned up the kitchen mess Claude had left I sat down to my own thoughts but quickly realized that they were too morbid so I turned on the TV. I must have drifted off because it startled me when Eric, Mike, Alcide, Pam, and Mike's friend Bobby, came in the door.

**Thank you to everyone who is enjoying my story. I will be wrapping up this thought process soon. But am thinking of continuing the story with what takes place at the Summit and afterwards. So please let me know if you'd like me to continue writing. Your reviews are what keep my pace of writing going. Thanks to CH for her beloved characters.**


	23. Chapter 23

"My lover; why did you not go to bed?" Eric said as he came to sit by me now that I'd sat up on the couch. "I wanted to find out what had been decided at Fangtasia tonight." I told him sleepily. "Can I get you anything?" I asked all of them. "Sookie, love, we can take care of ourselves." Alcide answered for the group. "You must be Bobby, I'm Sookie." I introduced myself and put out my hand for him to shake. He just looked at it like a vampire would. "So you are the one that has all these supernatural beings jumping through hoops. Can't see why, but I'm never one to back down from a fight." He said. I felt Eric's temper rise, and could tell that he didn't like Bobby, but respected his knowledge and abilities. Eric knew that we had to have a perfect and surprising plan to pull one over on Felipe.

Alcide spoke first. "Sookie, let me just say that if you don't want to do anything but pack your bags and skip the country with the kids, I'll help you do it. This plan is not full proof and you will be the one taking the most risk." "ALCIDE. Do not put your fear into my wife." Eric said threateningly. "I'm not, I just want her to know that she doesn't have to fall in line with your plan, you and Mike seem to act like your both fucking invisible, well your not, and if Felipe sees this coming, or he comes with guns a blazing she's the one who is going to get hurt." Alcide said. "If everyone does their part, we will walk away the victor." Eric stated. "Alcide, we understand that this isn't full proof, but Bobby's ideas are going to give us the upper hand. He's got weapons that the government has been testing for vampire warfare in third world countries, that Felipe won't see coming." Mike said trying to sound reassuring although his mind sent out nervousness. "I'm going to fix some coffee, and then y'all are going to tell me your game plan. I hope y'all plan on a practice run." I told them. "Sookie, the coffee isn't necessary. We all came back to check on whether or not you can read Bobby's mind. Then Pam and I are going back to Fangtasia for the night, we have some things that we need to prep there for Saturday. Alcide has offered to spend the night, tonight, and Bobby needs a place to stay too." Eric explained. I looked at the short balding man, with his baseball cap on backwards. He had on bib overalls, like a lot of the farmers in the area wore. But his eyes were like steel, colder than any I'd ever seen. His short stature was deceiving because he put off the aura of someone who would pick a fight with anyone and win. I went to get a read on him. It was hazy at first, no immediate broadcasts. Then there were clouds, I couldn't get a clear image so I tried just to get a fix on a thought or words. "Nothing, I can't see anything with him." I told them. "See, I told you, the were's can't get my scent, you can't hear me or smell me, and she can't read me. They won't even know that I'm there." Bobby answered proudly. Somehow he was able to mask himself, like Niall did, he must be using Fairy. "Claude, we should see if Claude is aware of him, Niall is able to mask himself from everyone around him, he's the only other one, but Claude can see through it." I mentioned to the group that had gathered. "There is no way Felipe has a fairy working for him, Niall would know and would have warned us by now." Eric stated amazed at Bobby's lack of essence for lack of a better word.

"Alcide, you can share my bed, its big enough for the two of us I told him. Bobby, I can make the couch up for you. Or I can look to see if there's an air mattress in the attic if either one of you'd prefer that?" I asked thinking that it was going to be a long night.

"Alcide can sleep on the air mattress out here. We will all reconvene at a private location tomorrow night to go over the plan. Pam and I will make all the necessary arrangement and then tell you the location. We must remember that Sookie's house, business, and Fangtasia are being closely watched. Bobby's RV will stay in Alcide's barn, Bobby, I'm sorry to say that now that you're here you need to stay put, we don't want you seen." Eric clearly stated as being in charge. "I don't mind hangin' out here, Mike tells me Sookie is a great cook, and I love to eat." Bobby responded. "Sookie is not your personal maid or chef; she is far more valuable than that." Eric spat. "Eric, you are being too tense, you and Pam head out, we'll take care of everything here." I told him and pushed him towards the door. He leaned down and gave me a long passionate kiss, when he released me I almost lost my balance and reached out to recover myself. Eric and Pam were gone. I shook my head to get my bearings and then turned to the group still in my living room. "OK, not that the grouch is gone let's get things straight. Alcide please make yourself comfortable in my room. Bobby I'll move Adele into Aidan's room and you can have her room so that you'll be more comfortable. Mike there is a daybed up in the attic that you can move down into Adele's room. Tomorrow the truck arrives with our personal belongings and we have to go through it, so the more help we have the better, and that's a good excuse for why we have so much company, you can helps us empty the truck and go through our things. Lets get to it." I told them clearly disobeying Eric's orders and telling all of them that I wasn't a pushover. Mike and Alcide moved Adele's crib while I nursed her. Aidan was so tired he never woke up with all the commotion. Once Adele was back to sleep the men went to the attic. They brought down the daybed and mattress and put it in Adele's room. I cleaned it, and then put fresh sheets and blankets on it from the linen closet. Bobby was all set up. He thanked me for my hospitality as he dropped his duffel bag onto the bed. I shut the door behind me. Alcide asked to use the shower and I told him to help himself. Mike and I both sat on the couch.

"Sookie your ability to roll with the punches and always provide southern hospitality under any circumstance amazes me. You should be admired for it." Mike told me. "My Gran taught me right." I responded. "How are you dealing with it?" Mike asked. "Mike I learned years ago when dealing with the vampires that you can't predict what will happen. Trying to have a routine and focusing on the positive things that are happening is what allows me to compartmentalize the rest." I explained to him. "I feel like I never really knew you, you have a strength that I didn't know you had, your people skills are incredible, the fact that you looked possible death in the face and thought quick on your feet, I'd have you fighting by my side any day." He told me. I leaned over and hugged him. "Mike I'm so glad we can be friends, but I have to ask you a question. Why are you going along with this?" I asked him. "Losing Eric would make you less for our kids, the bond alone we don't know what it would do to you, our kids need their Mom. Besides Pam has made me realize that life goes on, and I either move on with it, or I get left behind." Mike said. "Pam made you realize that, is that during your workouts, or between the sheets." I laughed. "I'm not talking sex with my ex-wife. But lets say I understand the sexual attraction, I just don't know if I have the stamina for her, but I'm keeping up so far." He joked back at me. "TMI…I don't really want to know, I just want you to be happy." I told him and squeezed his hand on the couch. I stood up and headed towards my bedroom "Sookie if Eric comes back tonight and finds you in bed with Alcide he'll hit the roof." Mike said concerned. Alcide will stay on top of the covers; I'm not making anyone sleep on the floor." I said and I closed the doors.

"You always have lived on the edge of sanity." Alcide told me. "I wanted a chance to talk to you without everyone listening in to us." I told him and crossed over to the bed. I sat down on the bed, and Alcide sat in the chair at the vanity. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked. "I realize that I don't know what all of you have planned for Saturday, but I want a back up plan in place. I don't know that I trust Bobby, and his tricks, I don't know that if it comes to it, Mike will help Eric, he seems to have turned the corner, but if push comes to shove he'll leave Eric to die. But trust me, if Eric dies on Saturday, Felipe will not stop there, he will go through all of Eric's supporters, and that means you, the witches, and especially me. So I need to know that before Saturday arrives that we have a back up plan for the kids." I told him anxiously. "What do you have in mind?" Alcide asked. It will look normal for Claude to be here if I'm at Fangtasia. But I'd like you to leave several trusted pack members here too. Because I plan on Dermot, Claude, and Jason to all be here, and if I don't call them by 5, I want Claude to make this disappear. He'll have to drive and I want the pack to stay with them for as long as he feels is necessary. I can't risk Felipe getting a hold of the kids." I told him. "That won't be a problem Sookie, I'm sure I can get a good group to stay here instead of in Shreveport that night." Alcide told me. I went to the bathroom then and prepared for bed. When I came back into the bedroom Alcide had just his jeans on lying on my bed. I have to admit my heart skipped a beat looking at the sculpted chest, abs, and arms of my friend. "You know Sookie; if you keep looking at me that way I might think you were having dirty thoughts." He said to me with a grin on his face. "We both know to much have happened for that to happen, but at one point in time I would have loved for you to be in this position in my bed, and I would have jumped on the chance to lie with you. But for tonight how about you stay on top of the covers, and I'll stay below." I smiled as I crawled under the covers. "I'll behave tonight, but let me say that if your bond is ever broken, I'll be only one in line for your attentions." Alcide said as he leaned over and kissed my head.

I fell asleep in spite of the were's snores. Close to sunrise I heard Eric come in and growl, I realized that I was curled next to Alcide my head on his chest and my arm and leg thrown over his muscular torso. I grinned and rolled over to meet Eric's eyes. "You sounded like a grizzly bear." I whispered. "I thought I made myself clear. That the dog was to sleep in the living room." Eric whispered back in a menacing tone. "Nothing happened but friends reminiscing, I am yours and only yours." I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him to me and kissed him. He scooted closer to me and was quickly laying on me in the bed. I giggled into the kiss as he dry humped me making his intentions very obvious. "You are a bad boy, we aren't doing this now, but we do need to take a nip I told him. He moved my tee over enough to get a look at my shoulder, he bit, and I arched to him, when he was done he bit his finger and I put it in my mouth and sucked. He kissed me when we were done and went to the closet. "I love you, I'll think of only you while I rest." He said as he closed the closet door. I smiled and then repositioned my self in the bed. Alcide rolled over towards me and laid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He whispered "That was hot." I giggled and we both drifted back to sleep.

When I woke Alcide was already gone. I dressed in jeans and a tee shirt knowing I'd get dirty today. I made my way to the kitchen. Bobby and Alcide were already there. The table was upside down, and Alcide was putting new nails into it. I told them that weren't necessary that we'd bring in ours in a few hours. Alcide told me he didn't want his breakfast to hit the floor. I fixed a pot of coffee. Then got out the items for sausage gravy. I crumbled the sausage in Gran's iron skillet and turned on the gas to let it cook. I set to making my biscuits. Once they were in the oven. I heard a knock on the door. I heard Mike get it. It was our moving van, and Mike's truck. Mike hollered for me. I came to the door. "You need to sign for it." I looked over the document "paid in full" at the bottom. I knew I hadn't paid anything but the deposit. Eric. "Ok, all done, how long do we get to keep the truck for?" I asked the driver. "It needs to be returned to the drop off in Shreveport by 12 noon on Friday ma'am." "Thank you." I said and took the keys. I went back to the kitchen and finished up breakfast. Mike had gotten the kids up and dressed. After we ate, and Alcide helped me do the dishes with several side glances at one another. It was as if something had come between us last night that weren't there before.

We all headed outside after breakfast to empty our trailer. Once Mike opened the door I went into shock. It was so neatly packed; each box was labeled with room, contents. Our personal items were all labeled with adult male or female child. It amazed me that they were able to pack so quickly and be so organized. "Ok, here is the game plan. All big furniture can be put in the yard for Mike and I to pick and choose from. If we choose something for the house to replace something already there, then it needs to go into a donation pile that will be out by the shed. The kid's items need to be gone through and divided between households. So we'll take all of them into the house to each of their rooms. My things we can take into my room and I'll go through them. Mike where do you want your things?" I asked turning to him. "It's so weird to see my things packed away like this, just take them into my room, and we'll figure it out."

I brought Adele's swing outside and put her in it. Then I set Aidan free to play in the yard. We started pulling everything out of the truck. The big pieces of furniture first. The kitchen table went into the house, and the old one started the donation pile. The living room set came into the house too and replaced Gran's old one and they went to donations. The kid's beds stayed on the lawn and Mike decided that he wanted our bedroom furniture so it all got moved in and my old room got put in donations. We worked diligently on all the furniture until lunch. By then we had a large donation section. Mike had picked out all the furniture he wanted to keep. The things that I wanted were the kid's room furniture and my home office furniture. So we broke for lunch of fruit and sandwiches and put the kids down for a nap and started on the boxes. It took only a few hours to break the boxes into their rooms. Then we loaded all the furniture I wanted to keep from both Gran's house and my house into the rental truck, and then we loaded the back of the truck with donations. Mike and Bobby stayed at the house to start going through boxes when Alcide and I took the truck into Bon Temps. I rented a storage unit and put everything I wanted in storage until our new house was built, and then we stopped at the Salvation Army and unloaded everything else. By the time we got back to the house the rain clouds had moved in over head. I was glad we had everything in the house by then. Claude was there, and I found it a bit unnerving today.

Alcide said since Claude was there he was going to go ahead and take my truck back to Shreveport, and that he would see me tonight at the meeting place. We were meeting at Merlotte's. Sam evidently had agreed to host the meeting because he was going to be closed that day for pest care anyways. I told him to be careful and went into the house. Bobby was sitting at Mike's desk which was now up against the wall in the living room and he was working on his computer. I could here Mike in his room going through things. I let him know I was back and then went upstairs to find Claude and the kids. Adele was in her bouncy seat in Aidan's room and Claude was helping Aidan go through the boxes. My poor little boy had been going through all of his toys and clothes and deciding whether or not they should stay at Dad's or goes to Mom's and he was having trouble with it. _Not to worry Aidan it isn't forever you can bring toys, and clothes, back and forth between the houses anytime you want. Mommy, I'm glad you're here; Claude and I don't like Bobby. _"We can talk to Claude can hear us, but we need to whisper." I told him. We continued to go through all of his things while we talked. Aidan didn't trust not being able to understand or hear Bobby. Claude seemed to think that Bobby had a fairy in his pocket, and since fairies stayed away from human normally it could have been one that had been captured for tortured for his abilities and knowledge. He was going to let Niall know what was going on. We talked about Saturday then, and Claude agreed to my plan, but he asked that I request Niall's help. I told Claude that all I ask from Niall is that if he saw things heading south and I was in danger to get my out of there anyway he could. I wasn't ready to leave my children. Claude told me that it was good that I spent so much time outside today and that he would be at the meeting tonight. He excused himself then and left to speak to Niall. I wasn't really sure how that was done since Niall was on the other side and hadn't crossed over for years, but Claude always was more mysterious than straightforward. Aidan and I finished his room, and I repacked everything that was going to my house and carried it downstairs. It was pouring down rain so I made a pile in the living room. Then went back upstairs to work on Adele's things. Mike had finished going through his things and told me he had a pile for donations that once it stopped raining he'd load into his truck. I told him that Aidan had a box for donations so I'd lay it with his things. I worked for the next few hours on Adele's room with Aidan playing next to me. She had been growing so quickly that I had a large donation pile for her. I'd need to go shopping for her soon. When I was done going through her things I was leaving all toys and clothes with Mike, I was only taking some blankets and scrapbooks with me. I was taking her crib and bedding, and bassinet, swing and bouncy seat from our home with me too. I took the donations downstairs, and the one box I was taking into my storage pile.

"That's it from Adele, why?' Mike asked not understanding why Aidan had so much more. "She's growing like a weed, there's no sense in storing things for a few months she'll have grown out of them." I explained. "Oh, that makes sense, I didn't think of that." He said and then moved to a box of household items. "I'm going to fix dinner, how does tacos sound?" I asked. "Good, do you have that salsa I like?" Mike responded. "No, they didn't have it at Wal-Mart, I'll have to order some online." I told him. I went into the kitchen and fixed tacos; it was easy and didn't take much time. Mike came into the kitchen and moved around some of the boxes. "You might as well store everything for the kitchen, I have everything here already I need." He told me. "Ok, that makes it easier. You can keep all the linens. I know Gran's are all old. Eric will want new." I told him. "That works for me." And he moved the kitchen boxes back into the living room with my pile to go to storage. He put all the linens away and put the old linens in the donation pile. We were going to have to make several trips tomorrow. I called everyone in for dinner. Everyone ate more than their fill after such a busy day. I knew I hadn't gone through the hard stuff yet, the items in my room, and personal mementos. "Who's going to watch the kids tonight Sookie?" Mike asked. "Bubba is going to stay in the house with them." I told him. "That's it; just one vampire is that really safe?" Mike asked. "There will be were's outside, but most of us need to be at the strategy meeting. I trust Bubba, he'll keep them safe, we have the wards in place, and we won't be far." I told him trying to sound reassuring. "I haven't met Bubba, but I've heard Aidan talk about him, he must like to sing." He said. "Mike I have to warn you that Bubba was someone very famous in his life, and he doesn't like attention brought to it. So don't stare, and don't call him by his real name." I told him. Bobby perked up then. "Who is it?" Bobby asked. "You'll see soon enough, now I need to clean up this mess so that we can get going once Bubba arrives." Mike had the kids get in their pajamas early so we didn't have to worry about it.

"You were right Sookie, Adele is growing. Her legs are almost too long for her jammies that Pam just bought." Mike told me coming back into the kitchen as I was finishing the dishes. "She must be going through a growth spurt, don't you remember with Aidan is it was 3, 6, 9, 12 weeks then 3, 5, 9, 12 months. He was wearing 2T's by his first birthday." I reminded Mike. "Yea, but Sookie she's 11 weeks, and is growing out of the 3-6 months. She'll be in 9 months quickly. I don't remember Aidan growing that fast." Mike commented. "It's probably the vampire blood she gets a dose of every day." Bobby spoke up. "She doesn't get a dose every day, she' on a breast milk only diet." I shot back defensively. "If you are taking it, so is she, its going to be in your milk or have you forgotten that." Bobby shot back at me. I hadn't thought of it. It didn't even dawn on me that she was going to get some of Eric's blood every day. "Well I'm not going to stop nursing my child at 11 weeks, and Claude has made it quite clear that I'm not to stop drinking from Eric, so I guess we'll just shop smart as Adele grows." I told him. "Sookie, we don't know what long term effects Eric's blood can have on Adele." Mike said not realizing it either. "I'm not breaking the bond, and I'm not going to stop nursing, if it makes Adele grow faster, or be stronger, or increase her abilities so be it. This is one decision I'm not backing down from." I said and then walked out of the kitchen.

Mike followed me into the living room as I started to go through more boxes. I came across house hold decorative items that had no sentimental meaning, I told Mike he could keep them but he wanted me to donate them. We worked side by side going through all of the boxes together. He acted surprise that I was keeping little mementos and gifts he had given me over the years. He kept none of mine. I won't pretend it didn't sting a bit. When we got to the box with our wedding album and cake topper I packed them back up for Aidan and Adele later in life. By the time Bubba knocked on the front door we had gone through every box and broken up the five years of our life together. That left only the items in my bedroom left and I would do that tomorrow. I welcomed Bubba in the house. I watched Mike and Bobby stammer when Bubba came into the light. "Bubba I'd like you to meet Aidan and Adele's Daddy, Mike, and his friend Bobby." I introduced him. "It's a pleasure gentlemen if Miss Sookie says your ok, then your ok in my book." He told them. "Bubba, Bubba, can we play go fish, Aidan hollered from up the stairs." "Sure thing little man, I'll be up in a minute." He answered him. "Don't you worry about your young'uns I'll take good care of them Miss Sookie. Mr. Eric and Mr. Bill said that I'm to die for them if necessary and I will." Bubba told me. "That won't be necessary Bubba; we'll be gone for just a few hours. Aidan needs to go to bed around 9, and there's a bottle on the kitchen table you can feed Adele if she gets hungry." I told him and then hugged him. "I trust you Bubba." I told him. We all left then. Mike and I loaded up our vehicles Mike with donations and me with storage items. "I'll meet you at Merlotte's I told them." As I headed to my car with the last box. I stopped at the storage unit and loaded everything inside. Once I shut the door and locked it I got back into my car when I noticed I was being watched. I sent my mind out. It was Jansen again. He was watching me. Felipe must have told him to monitor my comings and going. This was changing things. We couldn't kill him, Felipe would get suspicious. We couldn't capture him because if he didn't report what was going on it would look suspicious. Well this meant I couldn't go to Merlotte's just yet. I texted Mike and told him what was going on, that I was going to drive to the store and lose him in the aisles before I headed to Merlotte's and that they could start without me. I drove straight to Wal-mart and I stopped and got gas, he stopped about a block away. I hadn't lost him yet. I drove to the police station. I walked in and saw Kenya behind the desk. "Sookie, what bring you here?" Kenya asked. "Kenya, some strange guy is following me. I noticed him hanging outside my car in Shreveport a couple of days ago, and now he's followed me from the storage unit, to the gas station, so Wal-mart, and now here. I think he's stalking me." I told her. "Now Sookie, I'm glad you came to us and not one of your men who like to take the law into their own hands. Stalkers are serious business, is he out there now." She asked me. "Yes, he's in the black sedan parked across the street." I told her. "You stay here, I'll go over there and talk to him, once I have his attention you go ahead and leave and go about your business. If you want to file charges just call me in the morning and I'll come and fill out the paperwork. But hopefully knowing the police have knowledge of him will make him stop." She told me and then walked out the door.

I waited patiently until she had him standing outside his car and was patting him down. I ran to my car and drove off. I took a long way around town just to be sure and then pulled into Merlotte's parking lot. It looked empty. Everyone must have parked in the woods or come on foot. I pulled around to Sam's trailer, and parked next to his pickup. I got out and walked towards the back door. This was it; the plan that was decided upon in here was going to bring it all to a head. Hopefully we succeeded. I walked into the bar from the back. I'd never seen so many people in the bar. Sam was there of course, and so was Amelia. Calvin, Jason, and a few more panthers. Michelle, Holly, and a handful of other witches. Octavia and James were there with Amelia. Alcide, and I counted six other were's. Rasul, Pam, Bill, and two other vampires I recognized from area 3. Then of course Eric, Mike, and Bobby were in the center of the room and Eric was talking. When I walked in Sam stepped next to me. "What took you so long?" he asked me. "I was being followed." I answered him. "You ok chere?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine; I just had to ditch the tail, what's happened." Eric has told them the plan, and that none of them have to participate but everyone will be paid if they do. Bobby has agreed to share with the witches the potion he uses to be undetectable. They are going to dissect it to see if they can make it work on Were's and vamps. The plan is to have as many hiding in Fangtasia as possible, but Felipe think its just you and Eric. Once he's at a vulnerable place they are going to have a trap door in the floor that will catch Felipe in a silver net under the floor. Everyone will fight with Felipe's men, hopefully killing them all and they Eric get to have his way with Felipe." Sam explained. "How do I come into play?" I asked Sam. "We were just getting to that my lover." Eric spoke up. "You told Felipe that you would have me alone and unable to fight back. So I figure the best way to do that is to have it look like we were having sex and you chained me with silver. I'll undress of course, you also will have to be at least partially nude, and you'll have to chain me to the bar. I figured you'd be crying and apologizing when Felipe arrives thinking I'm defenseless. I have a feeling that he's going to ask you to bond with him or he'll at the very least want to taste you after seeing you so vulnerable. You need to move him into position within the bar for the trap to spring, but you have to be careful not to get caught yourself. It is of the utmost importance that you don't get into the trap, if you do, he'll have you drained before we'll be able to get you out." He told me and the rest of the crowd. There were murmurs everywhere. My mind hurt from trying to not let all of the thoughts in. Many didn't think it would work, many didn't think I could be convincing enough, many didn't think Felipe was stupid enough to believe I'd hand Eric over. I spoke up then.

"Felipe is arrogant. He does not respect humans at all, he has never made a pet, or had a human in his servitude. He gave me two options Eric or Adele. He will naturally think that I would give up a vampire for my human child. He's counting on my mother's instincts to keep her young safe. But he has his doubts. Tonight he had his attorney following me. They want to make sure I'm not going to skip town with my family. So I think Eric is right. He expects me to protect my child, give Eric up, and be willing to let him do anything he wants to me to protect my child." I told all of them.

A few more discussions were had about how far we should have people staked out around Fangtasia, how long the masking potion would last, and could Eric handle me silvering him. All in all we were there about an hour before the group broke up. Eric joined me in the car to leave. "How was your day?" Eric asked, Exhausting, taking care of everyone, cleaning up the mess of the boxes." I told him. "Yes, I saw them when I rose. I didn't want to interrupt your dinner so I snuck out, I had other business to attend to before the meeting tonight." "I wondered why you left so quickly." I told him. "Let me drive I want to show you something." We switched seats, and he left. He drove for about 15 minutes on back roads when I saw the lights. There were about a dozen men working on the ground. There was a huge hole in the earth, and they were pouring concrete. This was our home. That's what he was seeing too, they broke ground on the home we were to live in. "How exciting Eric, I've never lived in a brand new home before." I shared with him. He drove us home then both of us in our thoughts. "I wish I could read your mind." He said to me as we were pulling onto Hummingbird lane. "No you don't. you'd find it dull and boring." I told him. He smiled then. "Nothing about you is dull and boring." He told me. We walked into the house. Mike and Bobby were in the living room discussing old friends. Aidan and Adele were asleep, and Bubba was gone. Eric nodded to both of the men but grabbed my hand and walked me to our bedroom. I waved goodnight to the two men on the couch. He went into the bathroom and drew a bath. We both got in and soaked for a long time in silence. "Was today difficult for you?" he asked knowing my discontentment. "Sad to go through five years of living and having to reduce it to keep or donate. Sad to watch Mike throw away things I'd given him because its too painful for him to keep. Sad to watch my son have to pick through his toys knowing his Mommy and Daddy are no longer going to live together. But I'll be ok." I told him and sighed laying further into the tub. "I am truly sorry that you are sad, but it is good to go through your life. Trust me if you keep everything you will have clutter. After my lifetime I keep something from each stage of my thousand years, just one thing that is all you need to bring the memories back to you." He told me. "That's ok, you and I will buy new things, and make new memories together I told him." We soaked for bit longer and then drained the tub and dried one another off. We made love quietly and passionately, not as much heat and lust, but tenderness and comfort. As we lied holding one another Eric said "We have to change the sheets before sleeping, they reek of dog." He told me. I burst into laughter. We got up and changed the sheets; Mike was curious about the commotion and knocked on the door. Eric opened it in the buff. "Yes, you need something." Eric stated. "I, well I need you to open doors with a little modesty there are children in this house, but I just wanted to make sure Sookie was ok." He stammered. "We were just changing sheets, here, these smell like dog, could you throw them into the laundry room, and then I won't have to parade naked through the house." Eric said proudly dumping the sheets into Mike's hands. Mike was furious and said "fucking vamp" very loud as Eric shut the door, laughed loudly and then jumped back into bed with me.

**I was overwhelmed by the response I got last time. I moved my story from the mature section to the teen section and my reviews have gone way up. Thanks to all of you who read me, and support my story. I'm going to finish this story in three more chapters. Then I'm going to take a break to do some research and come back with a vengeance to tell you all about the Summit and life for Sookie. Thanks to CH for her characters. **


	24. Chapter 24

Mike took care of breakfast in the morning. I dressed and then worked from my room for a bit. I called the girls to see how yesterday went at the shop. Corynne told me everything looked great, and she couldn't wait for me to see it. I told her it would be Monday before I could come in, that I needed to finish cleaning up the house. Sasha was even more excited she said that she emailed me a copy of all the messages on the machine for interviews and possible consignors. I spent the rest of the morning answering the emails and phone messages from my room. I only left to nurse Adele. At lunch time Aidan came in to see me. "Mom, are you ok, you haven't left your room all day. " Aidan told me. "I'm fine Aidan, Mommy just had some work to get done, and there are so many people in the house today that I needed some quiet time." I explained to him. "Will you come out and have lunch with us, Daddy made chicken salad?" Aidan asked. "I can and will." I told him as I brought him in for a hug. We kind of skipped to the kitchen. "The mistress of the house finally rises." Bobby announced when I came in the kitchen. "I've been up for hours; I just had a lot of work to do before next week for the opening of my shop." I explained my absence but resented the fact that Bobby was questioning me. We ate and then I returned to my room. Aidan joined me and we went through all of my boxes. I donated a lot of winter wool pants and clothes and even a parka. I tried on everything and if it didn't fit I put it in my consignment pile. When I got to purses and shoes I really downsized there too, I was reminded of going with Bill to Dallas and not having anything appropriate to wear. I was a clothes horse now but the clothes I needed in Louisiana were different then what I needed for Indiana, so I was going to downsize, and once we got moved into the new house I'd slowly build up my wardrobe for what I truly needed. I was completely done by two o'clock. I loaded the remaining donations into my car. Aidan went with me to the Salvation Army. Then we stopped for ice cream. While we licked our cones I prepared Aidan for Saturday.

"Aidan do you know how much I love you." "Yes, Mommy, I know it." "On Saturday, Mommy and Daddy, and all the adults who love you are going to meet the bad man, and some of us might get hurt, some of us might not come home. So Claude, Dermot and Uncle Jason are going to stay with you. If Claude wakes you and tell you that its time to leave you must go with him. You must be on your best behavior. Mommy and Daddy will come find you as soon as we can." I explained to him. "I will Mommy. I promise." He told me as he finished his ice cream. I realized that Aidan didn't fully understand what was happening but I had to tell him something. We drove back talking about Aidan starting preschool next week. When we got home Mike and Bobby were in the backyard. They had set up targets.

"Aidan you need to stay inside, I don't want you near the boys and their toys." I told him. "What toys? Why can't I play?" Aidan asked. "MIKE." I hollered. Mike came up the side of the porch. "Sookie, I hope you don't mind but Bobby brought some new weapons with him. We're going to target shoot out here." He told me. "Aidan wants to know why he can't play with your toys." I told him. "Oh, buddy, I'm sorry, but some of these are new and fairly untested. If something should happen I don't want you to get hit." Mike told him. "You shouldn't play with toys that could hurt you." Aidan told him. "You're right buddy, that's why I wear protective gear." Mike told him. "Can I watch from the kitchen window?" Aidan asked. "Yes, I'll let you do that." He told him. With Aidan satisfied to watch we went to the kitchen. I put a roast, potatoes, and carrots in the oven for dinner. Aidan pushed the chair to the kitchen window and watched the men. _Mom, I can hear Bobby. I've been trying all the time and now that he's got that gear on I can hear him. _I moved to the door and focused on Bobby, this might be the only the chance I got to see into his mind. _"Just focus on the target, be careful when you load the cross bow not to touch the silver arrow, and then just picture the vamps heart or throat when you aim. Hell picture the one banging your wife that should make it easier." I dug deeper past the words trying to see what he was up to. I saw the inside of Fangtasia filled with vampires. I saw Mike and Bobby there. Eric and Felipe. Me, I had sprung the trap and Felipe was caught in the silver net. The floor dropped down only Mike jumped on the net and went to the basement as the fight broke out. Mike staked Felipe. Then I saw Bobby attacking Eric. He had some kind of knife that cut Eric, it must be silver, he sprayed something in Eric's face, and Eric couldn't get to him because he was still chained for the act with Felipe. Bobby cut off Eric's head._ I jumped back from the door. I saw Aidan's eyes brimming with tears. I knew he'd been looking too. I wrapped my arms around my son. I had to talk to Mike, I had to find out if he was in on this plan, I had to see if he wanted Eric dead too. "Daddy doesn't know. He just wants to be the one to kill Felipe; he doesn't know Bobby is here on a mission to kill as many vampires as he can in power. It's his job." Aidan told me reading my mind. "I won't let it happen. I'll stop it Aidan, somehow I'll stop it." I wiped both of our eyes and blew our noses. I then went to put corn on the cob, and noodles to cook since the roast would be done soon. I had to let Mike know what I saw without Bobby realizing it, and I had to tell Eric. It looks like we had more than one enemy in this fight.

Once dinner was done I called the men inside. I reminded Aidan not to reveal he knew anything and to let Mommy talk. He shook his head that he understood. We ate quietly. Mike and Bobby mostly talked about the different weaponry they were using, some were Army issued, and others were Bobby's own creations. I paid close attention to which weapons they spoke of and which one they thought they should take with them on Saturday night. I especially paid attention to what Bobby said he would take with him so that I could later relay it to Eric. I also realized I could no longer hear Bobby, only when he had the gear on to use the cross bow could I hear him, it must block the potion he used. After dinner I excused myself to give the kids a bath. After their baths I brought them both back downstairs to play before bed. "Why didn't you put the kids to bed?" Mike asked. "I thought you might want to help since its been awhile since you were home for bedtime." I told him. "OH, yes, that would be nice." He told me. "I'll clean up the kitchen and then we can meet upstairs in Aidan's room." I told him. "That's ok; I'll take them up now. Bobby has gone up to his room for the night. He seems to like his own space." I reluctantly agreed and went to the kitchen. I finished up and went to my room impatiently waiting for Mike to come back downstairs. When he finally did he headed towards his room. "Mike, can you come in here for a moment, I need to talk to you." I told him from my doorway. He walked across the room and came in. I motioned for him to come further in and then closed the door he eyed me with curiosity.

"Sookie, Alcide in your bed last night wasn't enough; you need more old flames to keep Eric's jealousy in tact." He asked me. "Eric has already left. He rose and left before I called you in for dinner. He didn't want to be seen by Bobby leaving." I told him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. "Aidan and I were able to read Bobby today while you were target practicing." I told him. "What, how, he's been drinking the meds, I saw him." Mike stated. "I don't know how, but when he wears the arm guard for the cross bow, he broadcasts loud and clear." I explained. "I'll have to warn him about that." Mike said. "NO, Mike, Aidan and I both read that he has an ulterior motive for helping us. He plans on killing Eric while you're underground with Felipe." I told him. "No, you must be wrong." Mike insisted. "Mike, Aidan and I both saw the same thing; it made Aidan cry and scared him. You have to trust me, Bobby's only here to try and kill as many high ranking vampires as he can. He's keeping track of everyone he meets and what their title and rank is in the hierarchy. He can't be trusted." I told him. "I'm sure he thinks that that he's just doing what he can to help me, maybe he thinks that killing Eric will be good for us. He's my friend Sookie; I've known him for years. I'm sure if I just explain to him that killing Eric would be harmful to you and the kids he'll change his game plan." Mike said trying to convince me. "Mike he can not be trusted. He's been trying to find a way in to the Louisiana-Nevada hierarchy for years. He's also very interested in the Summit, I heard him asking about it the other night. He is not here as your friend, you're just the tool he's using to get what he wants. I realize that your trust in me is shaky, but I am telling you the truth, ask your son if you don't believe me, but do not speak to him. We can't risk him changing his plans; we have to let him think that he's still calling the shots. I'm going to tell Eric, and we will come up with a plan to neutralize him once Felipe goes down. We won't harm him, but if he tries to kill Eric, Mike I cannot stop what will happen." I told him. "I understand. Thank you for telling me before Eric. I'll trust you; you aren't going to have a human injured if not absolutely necessary." Mike told me. I hugged him and we just held one another for a long time. "I'll always love you, if you ever decide you're ready to run away from all of this you just let me know and we'll disappear, no questions asked." Mike whispered. I pulled back then and looked into his eyes. "I promise, you'll be the first to know." And we hugged once more. He left my room then.

I got on my laptop for awhile then and checked my e-mail. I answered some questions from potential consignors, and ordered some jewelry, scarves, and other accessory items to have in the store to sell new. I felt Eric before he arrived at the house. He was anxious. When he came in the door, I had already put away the laptop and changed into my nightgown. His frown quickly changed when he saw me. "I was afraid you would have already gone to bed." He said as he crossed over the bed and took me into his arms. "No, but I was surprised you left so quickly this evening." I told him. "I have to make it look like its business as usual, I finished my deal in Australia; I'll need to send someone there shortly after the Summit. I just want to hold you and make love to you for the rest of the night. I want your taste on my lips and your touch on my mind when I sleep tonight in order to make me strong for tomorrow's fight." He said as he started to lift my nightgown. "Eric wait, I have something very important to tell you." I told him. "It can wait my love." He said as he started to kiss me from my hip bone up to my breasts. I moaned and then stopped him reluctantly. "Aidan and I got a read on Bobby, he's not here as Mike's friend, he's here to let the vampires eliminate themselves, and any vampire left standing he plans on killing too, you are first on his hit list." Eric stopped suddenly and his fury was about ready to explode. I kissed him then hard so that he wouldn't shout out. He kissed me back roughly and threw me onto the bed. "Tell me everything you know." He told me with hiss in his breath. I explained to him how we were able to hear him, and then what we saw. I told him about talking to Mike and that I promised him we wouldn't kill him. "Sookie, you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. But I will follow your lead; we will have to make a few changes to our plans. But let Pam and I take care of it, right now I want you moaning my name, not stop." He said lustily and went back to kissing me. I moaned his name and then some by the time he was done. I felt so relaxed afterwards that I drifted off to sleep as Eric was reaching for his cell phone. I woke up a few hours later and Eric was no longer on his phone but his laptop. I smiled at him leaned up and kissed him and then went back to sleep. I knew he'd worked everything out, or else he still wouldn't be in bed with me. I needed my rest. Tomorrow was a big day for all of us, and I had to make sure that it worked without a hitch.

When I woke up the next morning Claude was lying next to me. "You've been a naughty girl Aidan tells me." Claude said once he saw me open my eyes. "Oh, how is that?" I asked curious as to what Aidan had told him. "Three different men in your room and reading evil human minds all in a days work for my favorite telepathic cousin." He laughed. "Did Aidan tell you what we saw with Bobby?" I whispered. "Yes, and it only confirms what I found out with Aidan. It seems that a fairy that stayed on this side in Georgia went missing about six months ago. Since Niall has vowed to stay on his side of the realm he couldn't have it investigated. But the fairy disappeared close to the area that Bobby is from. So I went over there yesterday. It looks like something you'd see on television his house is nothing but booby traps weapons dating back to Eric's day up to new technology. Whoever this guy really is he's sick sadistic and loves a fight. How does Mike know him?" Claude asked while I sat up in bed and stretched. "Mike was in the Army with him, he said he got injured while on an undercover operation. That's all I really know. Mike is usually a good broadcaster, but when it comes to his time in the Army he's shut down tight. I get bits and pieces every now and then, must mostly its just haze." I explained to Claude. "Well let's get up. You, me, the kids we're spending the day outside planting flowers. I'm staying here all day, and we need as much sun light as possible for tonight's work." Claude told me.

It was already sunny, and you could tell that it was going to be unseasonably warm. I dressed in shorts and a tank top. Then I made my way to the kitchen. Claude went upstairs to get the kids. I had just started the coffee when Mike walked in. He looked like he hadn't slept well. "Coffee will be ready soon; you look like you're going to need it. I'm going to make pancakes." I told him. He just nodded and went towards the coffee pot. Bobby was the next one to enter the kitchen. "Morning y'all. Looks like its going to be a hot one today. It's hot enough already to fry and egg." He mentioned to us. "After breakfast the kids and I are going to run into town to get some seeds. I was going to do some flowers, but I can make you a vegetable garden too if you'd like Mike." I asked him ignoring Bobby all together. "Are you sure you want to waste all that energy today, don't you think you should save up for tonight?" Bobby said. "I like to stay busy, instead of sit around all day doing nothing. So how about it Mike, a vegetable garden?" I responded. "That would be nice, maybe some peppers, cucumbers, whatever else you think will so well." He answered. I finished up the pancakes and put the bacon on to fry just as Claude walked in with Aidan and Adele. Both were dressed for being outside today. I instantly watched Bobby's reaction to Claude. He eyes him cautiously but didn't say anything. "Bobby, this is my cousin Claude, he's here to help me in the yard today." I explained. For some reason Bobby wasn't his usual friendly self. I figured he was trying to figure out if Claude was human, or maybe he'd never met a man as beautiful as Claude, or maybe he knew he was a fairy, and was thinking how to harm him. We all ate breakfast. Claude and Aidan talked about what to plant today, and Mike and I talked about vegetables and herbs. Bobby just silently ate. "I was hoping to get more target practice in today; do you think you'll be in the yard all day?" Bobby asked. "Yes for the most part. We'll be gone for a bit this morning to get the seed, plants, and topsoil, but after that we'll be outside almost all day." I told him. "Mike can we take your truck to town?" I asked as I was cleaning up the dishes. "Yea, no problem. The car seats are still there. I'll hang around here and work on more of the mountains of paperwork you have to fill out everyday for a damn strip club." Mike said towards Claude. "Hey, you needed a job, I needed a manager, and I can't spend all my time indoors working on paperwork." Claude smirked.

We left shortly after doing the dishes. Once we got everyone in Mike's truck and headed to town Aidan said "Mom, are we staying outside all day so that Bobby can't practice." "No, honey, we're staying outside because the sunshine makes anyone with fairy blood in them stronger. Bobby's plans changing is just a bonus." I told him. We got to the local nursery, and had fun picking out what we wanted to flowers to plant around the house, and then what veggies and herbs to plant in the garden. We had just loaded the last bag of top soil in the back of the truck when my cell phone rang. It was Alcide. "Sookie, I just was calling to check in, Eric called last night to tell me about Bobby, I'm to tell you to follow the same plan, and we've made some alterations. Amelia tried out the potion on me and a few other vamps and were's last night and it worked. So we're good to go. All you need to do tonight is show up around midnight. Hang out at the bar for a few hours and then Pam and Rasul will shut down as normal. The rest of us will take our places around the bar, you just need to make it look like Eric sends Pam and Rasul away so that he can have his way with you, and then you use the chains from behind the bar to capture him. Don't worry they are going to replaced with steel chain sprayed with silver mist, that way they burn Eric's skin to be convincing, but don't hold him in place." Alcide informed me. "Thanks, Alcide, I appreciate the update. I'll see you tonight; I'm assuming what we talked about is in place." I asked. "Yes, Four female were's will be staying behind with Claude." We hung up then and drove back home. We got everything unloaded, and I had Claude start tearing up the earth to make a garden area in the same area Gran had one years ago. Aidan and I worked on the flower beds around the house. I put Adele on a blanket in the sun. I laid her on her tummy and she rolled over. Aidan thought it was great so he rolled her back on to her belly. She cooed and then rolled over again. Aidan lost interest in planting then and began to play with Adele. It was too sweet.

We worked all morning and well past noon. Adele had napped in her bouncy seat under an umbrella. Finally Claude came over after working up a sweat and said "If you don't feed me soon, I'm going to wither and die." He planted the shovel into the ground. "I guess we do need to eat, I've just been trying to avoid going inside." I told him while wiping the sweat off my brow. I went inside to see what I could make that would be easy. I used the leftover taco supplies to make taco salads for everyone. Aidan, Claude and I ate in the kitchen. Mike came in shortly after we began and sat down to eat also. "Where's Bobby?" I asked. "He made him a sandwich earlier, he went outside, and I think he's using you being in here to do some target practice." Mike said. I peaked out the window; sure enough Bobby had a handgun in his hand and pointing it at the target. There was no noise though, so he must have been using a silencer. Strange to practice with a silencer when you were going into a large battle. I tried to hear him but got nothing again. It was so frustrating. I used to love the silence but when everyone's lives depended on it the silence was excruciating. I noticed Mike was watching carefully, like trying to understand the logic behind all of it. "Mike don't do that to yourself. You didn't know. Just act normal." I told him.

We took our time over lunch. Then put Aidan and Adele down for naps. Claude, Mike and I all walked outside then. We finished the garden working together. Bobby continued to practice since the kids weren't out with us. When I saw him put on the arm guard for the bow, I nodded towards Claude and reached out to hear him. _A big fight and they're fucking planting a garden. Well it's a waste of time, that garden is going to rot with no one to tend to it. They need to practice and make sure they're a sure shot. Mike has gotten to soft being a family man. The girl has no clue what a dumbass she is. Trying to be the one who makes all species get along. Nature's freaks is what she is. And that cousin of hers, he's too pretty to be a man, he has to be something supernatural, but I sure as hell can't figure it out. But it won't matter after tonight it will all change. She'll either go along with it and pack up her kids and go, or she'll resist and I'll have to take her out too. Mike won't like that too much, but if I make it look like an accident he'll believe it. He only sees what he wants too anyways._ I had to stop listening. The more I heard the more furious I got. I just wanted to walk over and hit him, shoot him with his own weapon. But I couldn't do that. I had to follow the plan. Eric's life was depending on it. So I turned and smiled at the men watching me, and I went back to work. "Don't look so worried boys. I'm not going to do something stupid. We have a plan in place. I'll play my part." I told them. "What exactly is the plan on dealing with Bobby?' Mike whispered. "You can't know that Mike, you have to be caught off guard or he might get suspicious. I don't want you tied to his death if that's what it comes too." I told him. The sun was heading down now.

"Lets go inside, we got a great garden started, thanks to you both for all the help." I said really loud. Everyone got in line for showers, Bobby stayed outside a little longer. The guys got out of the showers first. Mike from his room and Claude in mine. They decided that they'd do dinner tonight while I cleaned up. I knew that meant steak and potatoes but I didn't care. I knew that there wouldn't be much hot water left, so I waited awhile before I started my shower. I checked my email, nursed Adele and laid out what I was going to wear tonight. All those years ago I would have worn something ridiculous like a white sundress with red roses on it. I would have stood out like a sore thumb around the fangbangers. But I could bring myself to dress so naively anymore, but I also could wear the pleather or all black that the fangbangers preferred. I chose an eggplant shift dress that was cinched at the waist and a lavender short sleeve cardigan to go over it. A good cross between the me who left here and the me now. Beside I knew the dress hugged all my new curves, and if there was one thing the vampires always noticed was a woman's body. After making my selection I turned on the shower. I let the hot water hit me for awhile and then I started to bathe. The nights plan ran through my head. I prayed then. I hadn't prayed since I had been pregnant. My relationship with God wasn't what it used to be so many things had happened that it couldn't be explained. But I prayed for my sake, for my children's, for Mike's and all the friends that were going into battle tonight and then I prayed for Eric. I didn't know if he had a soul but I knew he was worth protecting, worth loving, worth saving.

I got dressed and took my time fixing my hair into a chignon at the back of my neck. I carefully put my makeup on, and selected Eric's favorite perfume. I dabbed it between my boobs, on my wrists, neck and behind my knees. This was my preparation for battle. Then I took a small silver knife out of my drawer, it wasn't any bigger than my finger. It was sheathed in leather. I put it between my breasts and tied it to my bra. Mike called me to dinner. When I walked to the kitchen all three men and Aidan stopped and stared. "Wow Mom you look like a princess." He said. "Only if you'll be my prince." I told him as I kissed him on top of the head. "Sookie, you look good enough to make a man think twice about his choices in life." Claude told me. "Always the charmer." I answered. "I see now why all these men are so worked up about you, you clean up real nice." Bobby sneered and it just made me feel disgusted. "I think there's a lot more to her than how she looks that made us decide that she was worth fighting for, but you do look breathtaking tonight. I'm sure when Felipe sees you it will keep him distracted long enough for us to make our play." Mike said and leaned over to pull out my chair for me to sit down for dinner. Claude and Mike had done a really good job on the steaks, potatoes and salad. I pulled out a bottle of wine, and Claude and I had a glass, Mike and Bobby had a beer. It was almost like a nice family dinner except that one of the guests was a backstabbing liar. Eric had awakened and got into the shower. I heard it turn off just as we were finishing dinner.

When Eric walked into the kitchen he was dressed in a gorgeous black suit with a blue pinstripe. He had a blue dress shirt on under it, and had the collar opened. He rarely wore a tie. He greeted everyone when he came in and I stood to warm him up a True Blood. He caught me by the hand and spun me to him. "Mike is right, you are beautiful tonight, and if we didn't have such big plans I would take great pleasure in showing you just how incredible you truly are." He kissed me then in front of everyone, making it clear to all why this was happening tonight. "I hate to drink and run, but if we are to keep up pretenses I need to head over to the bar. I'll see you all much later. Aidan my little man come walk Uncle Eric out, he said as he tapped Aidan on the shoulder. Aidan took his hand and they strolled to the front door. I walked to the doorway to watch. "Aidan I want you to listen to Claude very careful tonight. I've told him a special place to take you and Adele should Mommy and I be late getting home tonight." He told my son while holding him in his arms. "Where is it, it's a surprise place, but you'll like it very much. I promise that if Claude doesn't have to take you there tonight, then Mommy and I will take you there very soon. You'll be safe there for a very long time." He kissed my sons cheek then and hugged him tightly. When he set him back down I handed Aidan something, I saw Aidan look in his palm and then close it tightly. I wasn't sure what it was, but Aidan stuck it in his pocket quickly. Then Eric left.

I walked up to my son and said "What did Uncle Eric give you Aidan?" "He said it was the key to his fortune Mommy, see?" and he showed that there was a key tucked into his pocket. It looked like a safe deposit box key. Eric had made arrangements for the worse and entrusted Claude and Aidan to see it through. I took Aidan upstairs then. We played chutes & ladders in his room and sang Adele to sleep. I gave Aidan a bath then, and got him in his jammies. I tucked him into bed and read him a bed time story. I told him over and over how much I loved him and Adele, and that I'd fix his favorite crepes for breakfast in the morning. When he finally drifted off the sleep I went back downstairs. I was after 10. I needed to drive to Fangtasia. I spoke to Claude briefly and he reassured me that Felipe was the only one getting hurt tonight. I kissed him good bye and then went to find Mike. He was in his room getting dressed. I knocked on his door and walked in. "If you think things are going to end badly then leave, don't come into the bar at all, just leave, take the kids and go." I told him. "Sookie, we have almost 40 people that are planning on fighting tonight. It will be ok, I promise." Mike said and hugged me. "Be careful, our kids need you just as much as me." I told him and then I left. The drive to Fangtasia took about 40 minutes. I arrived around 11:30. The parking lot was packed and Pam was working the door wearing a red patent jumpsuit. I was glad that I hadn't gone that route tonight because I knew I couldn't look near as good as Pam did wearing it. She let me in the door carefully looking me over. "Going to midnight services Sookie." She asked. "Yes, I'm here to worship the Viking God Eric." I smirked. She laughed out loud at my retort. "Good one, I'll have to remember that for later." She told me and then moved on to the next person in line. When I walked in I looked around for an empty table and saw that there was none. I nodded at Rasul working the bar. I walked to him and ordered ginger ale. I didn't want anything clouding my judgment tonight. I sat at the bar for a while reading people here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary, and no one from Felipe's camp. I noticed some of the patrons were from our camp however disguised as fangbangers. Eric wasn't in the room. Finally Pam came in front the front. "Rasul, the bar is at full capacity, no one can come in without someone going out, and we don't need the fire marshal out here." She stated, and he sent someone to guard the entrance. The music was loud and Eric's throne was empty. Then lights started to flash, and thunder sounded and it looked like lightning struck inside the bar. A single light shone on Eric's throne and he was seated in it this time. This was a ploy, a trick to excite the patrons. They all got excited and sex thoughts were abound. I just smiled knowing that the only one of the women who would have sex with him tonight was me. He just sat there looking bored. It was all part of his act and he was good at it. The time flew by and before I knew it Rasul called out for last call. The bar was shutting down. It was almost time for me to be center stage.


	25. Chapter 25

As the bar cleared out Eric walked over to my perch at the bar. "Excuse me, but I've been watching you all night. I was wondering what a woman like you was doing in bar like this?" he said teasingly. "I'm here on business and I heard the bar owner here was a site not to miss." I played along. "And what did you think of our little show?" he continued. "Oh, it was a little boring, I mean all he did was sit and glare looking bored out of his mind, and you'd think he'd be dressed as a Viking and swing a sword strutting around in some animal hides." I teased. "I will have to tell management that would be appealing to the ladies, maybe we can try it another night." He continued with the pretense as the last of the patrons paid their tabs and left the bar. "May I have a dance?" he asked. "Why sir, I'd be honored." I told him and took his hand. A slow song I did not recognize came across the speakers and Eric led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close into his arms and it was like we were gliding on air. I almost forgot why we were there, for a moment it was like we were the only two people in the world. I noticed Pam letting the waitresses and waiters out the door and leaving it unlocked. Only Pam, Rasul, and Eric remained with me. As the music ended I realized that Eric had us floating about a foot off the ground while we were dancing. No wonder I felt lighter than error. He set me back on the ground and then pulled me closer to him. "Pam, Rasul, you may go for the night. I will lock up when Sookie and I are done for the night." Eric stated clearly in case anyone was listening. "Are you sure Eric? We could always stay and watch for late night visitors." Pam smirked. "I don't need an audience." I told Pam. She and Rasul left.

"We have a few moments my lover until 4. Are you ready?" Eric asked. I took my hair down and shook it loose. Eric ran his hands through it. Then I threw my cardigan onto the bar. Eric began to undress also, stopping every now and then to kiss me. Once he was completely naked, and I was down to my panties and bra I threw his dress shirt over me buttoning only a few buttons. Eric sat down in his throne, and I carefully wrapped him in the steel chains with the silver spray on top of them. I could see Eric grimace as it touched his skin. "They're here my lover. Make it look good." He whispered so low that I could only hear because we'd shared blood so often. "I'm so sorry Eric, but I have to do this." I cried out loudly. "I love you so much, but he threatened Adele, it was you or her, I had to make my choice. I could never choose you over my own child. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I continued to cry. "SOOKIE, how could you do this to me? I have given you everything, did you not trust that I would keep your child safe." Eric accused me. "You can't beat him Eric, he is to strong, he has too many ways to get to us, and this is the only way." I had just finished speaking when Felipe and his entourage came in. He had over a dozen vampires walk in with him. They all looked like they were in swat gear like you see on television. They were all in black with some type of vests and helmets on them, and they were all carrying a gun of some sort. It didn't look like any I recognized, not even one of Bobby's weapons looked like this. I let out a loud gasp of fear so Felipe could tell I was scared of him. "Sookie my dear, it seems you do keep your promises." Felipe came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. It was all I could do not to shudder at his touch.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, I can see that you're a little tied up at the moment with some unfinished business by the looks of it." Felipe laughed. "I kept my word Felipe, now you have to keep yours." I said a bit more bravely than before. "Yes, Yes, I promise to leave you and your children alone. All of these men are my witnesses." Felipe said flippantly. "That's all well and good, but since you've gone back on your word before I need something more than that I had some documents drawn up that I want you to sign." I told him. "Sookie, you are always full of surprises, I honestly did not think you would go through with this. I figured I would show up tonight to an empty bar, or worse a fight. But here you are just like you promised and you have Eric all wrapped up for me, and you've even taken the time to make me sign legal documents to leave you and your family alone. Are you sure you don't want to come over to my side? I could do things for you that Mr. Northman has never even thought about. I could make you mine; you would be queen of three kingdoms. I could turn you and your children, and you would all live forever together with me." Felipe told me. "Thank you Felipe, I am truly honored that you think that highly of me, but I must decline. I was right to leave five years ago, this is not the life I want for me and my children so if you could just step over to the bar and let me get the documents out of my purse I'll have you sign them, and then I'll gather my things and leave." I told him confidently. "Don't you want to stick around and see what happens to Mr. Northman after all he has put you through so much." Felipe told me. "No I'd rather not." I told him quickly and then walked to the bar. I grabbed my purse behind it, and pulled out the documents and then pen. "Now if you'll just sign these, I can go." I told him. "Oh, all right if you insist." Felipe said and walked towards to spot I was to get him too. As soon as he reached the spot, the trapped door dropped open and Felipe shouted "You bitch." as the net clamped over him and drug him below.

Felipe's guards rushed me but were met with vampires and were's jumping from behind the bar, and under the floor boards and from behind the stage. Gun shot fired and I ducked not knowing where it was coming from. I saw Mike shooting a gun at a vamps neck the bullet split on contact and slit the vamps throat. Two weres were pulling the limbs off another. Fog suddenly filled the room. I knew this was the work of the witches. I heard Pam yell but I couldn't see any of them. Then the fog lifted. Bobby was on top of Eric. They were struggling. Eric was bleeding from the leg where a knife was sticking out. Fear ran through me. I ran towards Bobby reaching for the knife between my breasts. Pam caught me. "You didn't want him to kill him remember." Mike suddenly grabbed Bobby's arm, and Bobby turned to get him off of him, that gave Eric the leverage he needed and he took the chains laying on the ground and wrapped him like a mummy in a matter of seconds. Another wave of Felipe's crew came running in from out doors and Eric jumped over the chained Bobby and ran full force into the crowd. He was blood thirsty and didn't plan on stopping until he got his fill. I looked around the room to see several groupings of blood were vampires had perished. Pam had a cut on her arm that was quickly healing. Eric had pulled the knife out of his leg to slice the throat of another vampire. There were two weres lying on the ground naked and bleeding. It looked like Alcide and another were had another vampire almost finished off.

"ENOUGH." Eric shouted. "This fight is over. Felipe has been captured, and you have lost more lives than you can afford. I suggest you surrender now and you will be pardoned if you swear fealty to me." Eric continued. The remaining eight of Felipe's vampires filed in to kneel in front of Eric. "Is that all of them?" Eric asked Rasul who just came in from outside along with the panther pack. "That's it, everyone else is dead." Rasul replied. "You there, stand up and remove your helmet." Eric pointed to one of the guards. "What is your name?" he asked him. "Richard Crandall sir." He said with his head still bowed. "Richard how many men came with you tonight?" Eric asked him. "Thirty sir." Richard answered. "Pam, get me a body count?" Eric commanded. I had gathered my clothes by then and gotten redressed. Eric was still nude. I walked over to him and handed him his shirt. He smiled down at me. I then went around to all of our people to check for damage. I went to the back and gathered some medical supplies and came back out to the room. "Eric, I count 18 bodies." Pam reported back. "That means two ran for it." Eric stated. "They didn't get very far." Bill said as he walked in covered in blood. "Bubba and I caught up with them." He announced. "Very good." Eric replied. "You men report to Pam, give her your name, ranks, jobs, and any other pertinent information." Eric ordered and all the rose and filed to the bar where Pam stood with her laptop to catalog these men.

"I want to thank all of you for your help tonight. This is not over but all of you will be rewarded for your loyalty tonight. Any of you who need medical attention other than what Sookie is able to provide you then please send me the bill; it will be taken care of without hesitation." Eric commanded the room. "Eric, what will become of Felipe?" Bill asked. "He will be held captive until the summit where he will come before the counsel on charges of attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, extortion, abuse of power, and more. I've been keeping detailed records of all his illegitimate dealings." Eric explained. "What are you going to do with Bobby?" Alcide asked while looking at the mummy on the ground. "He too is going to remain captive until the tonic he has been drinking is out of his system and he can be glamoured. Once I remove all memory of what happened here from him I will let Mike take his home. I do not wish him any harm. I just hope he chooses a different career path." Eric laughed. "If there are no more questions the sun is set to rise shortly, so you can all go home. Sookie I believe you have a phone call to make." He turned to me. Everyone began to file out. Rasul brought all the vampires a True Blood to regain their strength before going down for the night. I called Claude and he answered on the third ring. "Your late." He answered. "Have you already left?" I asked quickly. "No, your brother moves slower than molasses. It was bad enough he showed up late and drunk and then passed out on the couch. You really need to do something about him Sookie, he's a mess." Claude told me. "What's new, Jason has always got his priorities screwed up. I'll be sure and deal with him later." I told Claude. "I'll be home soon. Don't rush; if you need to sleep there the kids will be ok." Claude told me. "No, I promised Aidan we'd have Crepes for breakfast and even if I don't get any sleep, I'm making crepes." I told him and then hung up.

The room had emptied out. The only one's left were Rasul, Pam, Eric, and Mike. Mike somehow had managed not to have a scratch on him, but I had seen him right in the middle of the battle. The vampires superficial wounds had already began to heal. I walked up to Mike "The kids are good, asleep in their beds." I told him. "I can't believe it's all over so quickly. All this build up for a 40 minute fight." Mike said. "We move much quicker than humans, so it doesn't take us as long to get our point across." Rasul stated with amusement. "We need to get back Sookie, can I ride with you." Mike said. "Sure, you can drive, I'm beat." I told him, just give me a minute. I walked over to Eric and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed for the first time in hours. "I'm glad this is over. Maybe now we can focus on building our life." I told Eric. "Sookie, we have to leave for the Summit in four days. This is far from over. You and I will be under much scrutiny in front of all my kind, we'll need to be on our toes. I may have removed Felipe from power, but anyone could be waiting to jump in and take his place, it is no guarantee I'll get to be king." He corrected me. "Right now all I'm thinking about are crepes." I told him and walked away from him. I felt his want to pull be back to him. To make love to me. To feed from me, but not now. I'd been though enough because of my choices; right now I was going home and making my son his crepes.

**I realize I've been building up to this for weeks, I hope it doesn't disappoint. One more chapter to go. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm excited to start the new story after a short break. I read last night that CH doesn't like fanfic of her characters. Oh, well we love her characters enough to keep them alive between each book and season of television. **


	26. Chapter 26

Mike pulled onto Hummingbird lane just as the sun was rising. I had felt Eric's emotions the entire ride home. The rush he got from the battle, the lust he felt afterwards and then frustration from not being able to satisfy that lust with me. Then the elation he felt a few minutes later, I didn't know what that was from, it could have been seeing Felipe caught in his trap, it could have been locking Bobby up after unchaining him or it could have been satisfying his lust. I could only hope it wasn't the latter. But now he was dead for the day and it felt good not to feel him in my head. The last two weeks were catching up to me, the emotional rushes, the lack of sleep, the worry. I needed a week of rest and routine, but I knew that was impossible. I had to train my new staff on a computer system. Take as many consignments as I could this week, and pack to leave for Hot Springs, Arkansas which now had no King since Felipe was also King of Arkansas, but Eric never talked about it. It was like a lost piece of land. Maybe Eric would assign it to one of his underlings to over see it.

Mike pulled into the drive and parked. We got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Mike stopped me and turned me towards him. "Sookie, I just want to tell you that I appreciate you keeping Eric from killing Bobby. I know that Eric only did that because of you, but Bobby is a good guy. I'm not sure why he hates vamps so much, but he doesn't deserve to die." He told me. "You don't need to thank me, I'm just glad that you didn't get injured tonight." I hugged him and opened the door. Jason was snoring on the couch and Claude was sitting in the chair watching TV. "Good Morning." I said to Claude. "Coffee is on; I figured you'd need it." He said. "Claude I know I don't say this enough but I love you, and thank you." I told him. "I love you too cuz, and I'm glad to see that I don't have to become permanent babysitter." He smiled at me then. I hugged him and he pulled me onto his lap. "There there Sookie, you need some sleep." Claude said. "No, I need coffee, cream cheese, blueberries, raspberries and sugar." I said as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I busied myself making the crepes. Once they were done I went up and woke up Aidan. When he saw me he jumped up and hugged me hard around the neck. "Mommy." Was all he said, but it was all I needed to hear. We went downstairs and ate the crepes. We sat around the table and ate and talked about the upcoming week just like any family. No battle plans, no moving ideas, just family conversation.

Mike offered to clean up the mess, and I let him. I told Claude goodbye, and then poured a cup of coffee for Jason and walked it into the living room. I shook him and called out his name. On the third time I hollered his name he finally woke up. "Oh, hey Sookie." He said and swung his feet over to the floor. I handed him his cup of coffee and went to the kitchen to get mine. "So do you want to tell me what the hell is going on with you?" I asked him. "What, I was just tired and it's freaking early for a Sunday morning." He smarted off. "Not good enough Jason. You were late last night; I needed you here in case things went wrong. And Claude said you were drunk, and you passed out on my couch which is obviously the truth. So you better have a good explanation for yourself. You've got your house up for sale, you aren't following pack orders, you don't come to your families assistance, so what is it." I told him not in the mood for his bull shit. "Her name is Beth. She lives in Baton Rouge. She's a were fox, and I'm crazy about her. We met several months ago at a function Alcide held trying to unite all the weres to have a unification counsel or something. God Sookie, she's incredible. So I've been driving to see her every chance I get. I put the house up for sale so I could move to Baton Rouge, and I've been hanging out with the packs there in order to try and find acceptance. Then last night she told me she was engaged to be married and that the wedding was next Saturday. I tried to talk her out of it but he's another were fox and she thought it would just be easier. She broke my heart Sookie." Jason told me with tears in his eyes. "Jason Stackhouse, you have the worse taste in women of any man I have ever met. But I'm sorry she broke your heart." I told him and hugged him. "Are those crepes I smell?" he asked perking up. "Yes, I saved you some in the kitchen." He grinned and walked towards the kitchen. He said hi to Mike and then silence so he must have found his plate.

Jason left shortly after eating. Mike, the kids and I just lay around and watched movies all morning. When the kids went down for their long nap, Mike and I both laid down too. I woke up to chilly fingertips on the back of my neck. I rolled over to find Pam lying in my bed. "Did you rest well Sookie? you looked so peaceful." She said. "Pam, what time is it?" I stretched and sat up. "It's about an hour after dark. Mike thought you needed the rest and he took care of the kids. Eric sent me to get all of you and bring you to Fangtasia." She told me. "All of us, the kids too, why?" I asked still not quite awake. "It's a surprise, just dress nice, I've already put the kids in their Sunday best." I went to the bathroom then and took a shower. I dried and fixed my hair, and fixed my makeup. When I came out Pam was no longer in my room, but she'd laid out what she expected me to wear. It was a light blue tweed pencil skirt and a grey and blue knit sweater that hugged my breasts into a low V-neck. I slid the clothes on and then the grey suede boots that matched. I put on my earrings and opened my bedroom door. Mike was holding Adele. He was wearing a suit, and Adele had on a lavender ruffled dress. Whatever Eric had planned he wanted us dressed up for the occasion. Even Pam was dressed up in a yellow shift dress and white bolero with her usual pearls. Aidan had on a dress shirt tie and vest and khaki pants and loafers.

All five of us piled into my car and I drove to Fangtasia. I read that Mike had no idea what was going on either. When I pulled into Fangtasia the parking lot was packed, but there wasn't a line at the door. I parked and got Adele out of her seat. Mike and Pam were holding hands with Aidan and we all walked towards the front door. The sign on the door said closed for private party but I heard voices inside. We walked in the door and I had to step back not recognizing the bar. The entire inside was different gone were the black and red walls they were all covered with white drapes. All of the lights were up and bright. The tables all had white tablecloths on them, and white candles. It almost looked like a wedding. Everyone who was there last night, and more were back again tonight, only today they were all in human form and dressed in their Sunday best. When we came into view they all stopped and began to clap. Aidan was delighted at all the attention, but I wasn't sure what to think. People started to come up to us and shake our hands, kiss us. Adele got passed around from person to person, and Aidan just talked his little head off like he'd never met a stranger. Finally my eyes found Eric. He was leaning up against the bar which was covered in white flowers and candles. I walked towards him and he stood up straight. "What is all this?" I asked him. "My lover this is for you and the kids. I know you were upset last week with the pathetic human minister who would not christen our children. So I've been making a few calls and have found someone to not christen your children but bless them, and everyone here will make a vow to protect them. I was so touched. I had no idea he realized how upset I really was last week. I kissed him then. He kissed me back and held me close. "Don't tempt me to take you to my office when we have guests." He laughed. Just then an Amazonian tall dark skinned woman walked in to the room. She was dressed in all white and had a white veil that covered her long dark hair. She was beautiful but not in the traditional way. She glided across the floor to where we were standing. "Eric." She spoke in a song like voice. "Yes, Trinity, it is good to see you again." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "This is quite a turnout for a child blessing and protection ceremony." She noted. "Well these are very special children Trinity. You will see that when you meet them." He answered. "This is their mother Sookie Northman." He introduced us. I nodded my head to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Ah, Sookie, yes, you are a very special person aren't you, your abilities are strong and not yet fully developed. You have a long life span, and will be with us for much longer than your human counterparts." She said while touching my face. It was a little unnerving.

"Everyone if I can have your attention." Eric commanded the room. 'I would like to thank everyone for attending this very unusual and very special ceremony. Many of you have never witnessed a child blessing in the vampire world because they are very rare, protection ceremonies are usually only performed for those who are very valuable and rare to our kind. To include so many supernatural beings in this ceremony has never been done before, but I think you would all agree that Aidan and Adele are well worth it and deserve both." Eric continued. "If you will all take a candle and form a circle around the alter." Trinity asked. Everyone did as she asked. Mike wasn't sure what to do so he followed suit. Eric lead me to the center of the room where a table was set up with what looked like holy water on fire it too was covered in white flowers. He stopped and took Adele from Pam's arms, and reached for Aidan's hand. The four of us stood in front of the alter and Trinity behind it. "We are all gathered here to bless Aidan and Adele. We bless them with the courage of the lion, we bless them with the patience of the wind, we bless them with the endurance of the currents, we bless them with the understanding of our Gods, and most of all the love of each one of us in this room. With all of giving us a part of ourselves to be with them. To protect these very special children with our own lives. Aidan and Adele will lead charmed lives, never to meet an enemy, never to be conquered by any being. I place the flame and water on their heads to show that two entities who are naturally opposing can come together in them. She then took the water into her hand and the flame stayed with it. She placed it on Adele's head first and then Aidan's. The fire burnt out once touching their skin but didn't leave a mark on them. "All of you blow out your flame if you will promise to bless and protect these children." Trinity sang. Every candle in the room went out. Then everyone applauded. I had tears coming down my cheeks in joy. I felt better than I had in years. Eric had done the unthinkable. He had brought all of these people together for the sake of our children.

Amelia came up and said "Wow that was really something. I've never seen anything like it. Your man sure knows how to throw a party." She told me. Then out of nowhere servers came out with trays of food and drinks for everyone and music started playing in the background. We had so much fun, yesterday, and tomorrow forgotten. Aidan entertained everyone he spoke too. Mike wasn't having any trouble holding conversations. Claude even seemed to be relaxed and enjoying himself in a room full of vamps. Slowly the evening would down. My little guy was curled up in a booth sound asleep. Adele was asleep on Amelia's shoulder. It was time to call it a night. I found my way back over to Eric who was talking to Calvin about the unification of the were cats. "Eric, I need to take the kids home and put them in their beds will you come with me." "Of course my lover." I went over to Amelia and took Adele from her. Eric had picked up Aidan. I walked over to Mike who was talking to Pam. "We're heading home do you want a ride?" I asked him. "I think I'm staying at Pam's tonight." He answered. I smiled and then walked away to meet Eric at the door. I was happy for Mike, and glad he'd found a friend in Pam.

Eric drove home and we talked about the evening. I was still amazed at how Eric had pulled it all together especially with everyone focusing on Felipe. "How is Felipe?" I asked. "Angry and hungry. He does not like being chained in my basement. But he is safe there, nothing will happen to him until the summit. I've put Rasul in charge of watching him." He explained. "And Bobby?' I asked. "He is mouthy. He hasn't stopped yelling obscenities since he was unchained. He's in a cage, and Pam has brought him food. It will still be a few days before I should try and glamour him, maybe longer, I don't know how long he's been drinking it." Eric told me.

When we got back to my house we took the kids to bed and met downstairs. I wanted him so badly I could taste him long before his mouth touched mine. His fangs were already out and I could tell he'd been thinking about this too. "I wanted you to stay with me last night." Eric said. "I know, but my children needed me." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I understand, but I needed you too." He said as he pulled me to him. He then kissed me down my jaw bone and to my collar bone, and then dipped down to run his fang against the cleft in my breasts. I moaned and started to pull him to the bedroom but he stopped me. He undressed me in my living room and laid me on the couch. He took his time despite my pleads for him to hurry. He touched every inch of my body with his mouth and then his hands. He left no spot unsavored. I was wet and wanting and begging him to enter me but he didn't. He fed on my thigh while bringing me to climax with his fingers. Then he brought me up again with his tongue. By then my hands and face were numb from the orgasms. By the time his mouth reached mine and he entered me I was insane with passion. This went on all night. First on the couch, then in the shower, and finally in my bed. It was around 2 when I stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I came back to bed he was grinning. "Eric not again, I love you but I'm exhausted." I told him as I curled up against him. "I was not grinning about that. I was grinning that we got to make love on Mike's couch." I hit him and laughed at his jealousy ploys. "Soon enough we will have our own home to christen every room and piece of furniture." I can hardly wait they finished framing today." He told me. "So quickly?" I asked. "Yes, working two crews is allowing things to move at a faster pace." He told me. "Tomorrow I will have a busy day at work. When do we need to leave for Hot Springs?" I asked him as I snuggled in closer. "Pam and I will take Felipe up on Wednesday night; it's a short drive so it won't take long. I'd like to have you join me sometime Thursday." He told me. "How long will I need to stay there?" I asked him. The trial is Friday night. If it all goes well and you don't intend to stay for the ball on Saturday you could leave Friday night. But I'd love to have you there through Sunday." He told me. "I'll let you know." I told him and then was quiet I could tell he wanted a more definitive answer, but I wasn't ready to be away from the kids for 4 days yet. "We'll see how much I get done before Thursday." I told him. And he let it be. I don't know when he left me, but when I woke I was alone. The sun was rising and there was a note on the pillow.

S-

I hope you realize that I only want to help.

Don't be mad.

They only follow orders.  
Love,

E

I didn't know what the cryptic message was about. But I knew I'd find out shortly.

**Thanks to everyone for your support on my first fanfic. I loved every moment of it, especially your reviews and enthusiasm. I'm taking a short break from writing to do some research for my next story. I want to live up to your expectations. So watch the fanfics for Dead Once More in the next week or so. **


End file.
